A pesar de todo, te sigo amando
by Akari Taisho-Kudo
Summary: Despues de 6 años lejos del Sengoku Kagome ya no es la misma, ahora se ve obligada a volver a enfrentar su pasado y a un no muy nuevo enemigo.Nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, un dolor y un pasado que aclarar InuxKag
1. Nuevos Amigos

**Hola! Otra vez les publico una historia, esta es más larga, la empecé hace un tiempo pero no había tenido el valor para publicarla :D, así que aquí les dejo para que la lean, disfruten!**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Nuevos amigos**

- Sota!... apresúrate si no quieres que te deje aquí!- hacia frio, estaba nevando en realidad no podía dejarlo allí

-tranquila hermana – mascullo Sota mientras se acercaba con una tostada en su boca y tratando de acomodarse la corbata –aun es temprano

- uf! Temprano para ti- me acerque y le acomode la corbata – sabes que tengo entrenamiento, Furitoki-sensei no tiene mucha paciencia en esperarme- mentí simulando estar preocupada, Rouko Furitoki era de lo más comprensivo conmigo además yo ya entrenaba sola, pero yo tenía porque apurar a Sota, pero algún día tenía que aprender a no llegar tarde

-Gracias- dijo cuando su corbata estaba arreglada- adiós mamá! Vuelvo en la tarde!- grito sobre su hombro y me sonrió – vamos- Sota se había convertido en un apuesto joven de 14 años

- te veo luego- le dije mientras se bajaba de mi auto, no escuche su respuesta pues ya había emprendido mi viaje, de nuevo me dirigía a ese edificio, tan elegante y normal por fuera, sonreí, quien iba a imaginar que allí se encontraban las personas más extrañas

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que volví del Sengoku, 6 años desde que me habían herido, 6 años desde que perdí las cosas más importantes para mí, nunca olvidaría esa mirada, la ultima que me dio estaba cargada de sentimientos, confusión, culpa, rabia, tristeza, soledad… y…amor…? No, eso no era posible

- no! Por dios Kagome ya deja de soñar! Eso ya paso… quedo atrás, nunca volverá- dije con enojo para pasar a tristeza

-No podría estar más de acuerdo!- me dijo Hitoshi Okosawa, mi mejor amigo desde hace 6 años, Hitoshi era un tanto engreído y serio , pero con un corazón enorme, tenía el pelo corto, azabache como el mío y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, bastante guapo a decir verdad pero nunca se lo diría eso arruinaría mi reputación de "no me importan los hombres" que tenia dentro de la asociación, esa asociación que me ayudo a controlarme, a controlar mis poderes de sacerdotisa, todos en ella tenían algo de especial, muchos tenían los poderes demoniacos de un youkai sin serlo, otros los poderes espirituales de monjes y sacerdotisas, otros solo descendían de youkais, monjes o sacerdotisas , Hitoshi tenía el poder demoniaco, ya lo controlaba a la perfección, descargándolo de vez en cuando con la katana, que también manejaba a la perfección

- uhm… como estas Okosawa?- dije seria

-Okosawa?... oh Kagome estas molesta?... desde cuando me dices así- dijo haciendo un puchero

- desde ahora - dije - y no pongas esa cara, pareces idiota

- qué? No te gusta mi cara?... pues que lastima CARIÑO - se estaba acercando peligrosamente, y yo estaba cada vez más molesta

-Creo que deberías alejarte un poco Hitoshi – dijo sonriente Yashiiki

-Ya déjala Okosawa

-La vas a asfixiar bestia- yo me tense a la mención de esa palabra, así era como Koga le decía a él

-Hola Yashiiki, Rouko, Shinaro – dijo refiriéndose a cada uno

Shinaro Doukiji, tenía 23 años , ojos chocolates y pelo castaño, era alto y musculoso, tenía una descendencia youkai y al igual que Hitoshi la descargaba con la katana, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba pelear con él para "descargar tenciones" como decía él, era el novio de Yashiiki

Yashiiki y Rouko, los hermanos Furitoki, Yashiiki tenía mi edad, tenía el pelo rubio y le llegaba al hombro, ojos azules y piel blanca, era una joven de lo más alegre e hiperactiva, todo lo contrario a su hermano, Rouko el tenia 5 años mas que ella era más maduro y serio, pero tenía los mismos ojos azul profundo y pelo rubio que su hermana, solo que este lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja como lo hacía Miroku. Ambos tenían poderes espirituales, Yashiiki estaba comenzando a controlarlos mejor pero eran grandes poderes, Rouko los tenía tan perfeccionados como yo, era el director de la asociación y nos habíamos hecho amigos

-Kagome como lo soportas? – pregunto Shinaro

- La verdad no se – dije encogiéndome de hombros ellos eran mis amigos, me ayudaban a sobrellevar la situación aunque yo no era muy sociable que digamos

-Sabes Kagome todos dicen que tu y Okosawa hacen buena pareja, deberíamos dejar en claro que a quien prefieres es a mi- dijo Takeshi poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Eso no es cierto!... Vamos Kagome digámosle al mundo que nosotros hacemos mejor pareja – dijo Kazuo quitando de un golpe el brazo de su hermano y poniendo el suyo en su lugar. Yo solo los mire ellos no iban a cambiar, siempre tratando de alegrarme aunque eran contadas las veces que lo lograban

Takeshi y Kazuo los gemelos Kusatsu, tenían 26 años pero eran igual de infantiles que si fueran unos críos, siempre tenían una extraña y perfecta sincronización, supongo que es por ser gemelos, esos castaños de ojos grises me protegían mucho y eran unos hermanos mayores para mí. Ambos tenían energía de youkais

- Eso quisieran- gruño Hitoshi por lo bajo, pero aun así lo oí

La mañana paso rápidamente, me encontraba practicando mis tiros con arco, no les aplicaba ninguna energía, eso lo hacía cuando íbamos de campamento porque aquí en la ciudad, en las instalaciones de la asociación sería peligroso, destrocé mas de la mitad del edificio cuando lancé una flecha purificadora con poco poder hace dos años, sonreí ante el recuerdo, demoramos un poco en poder recomponer lo que yo había hecho, así que desde ese momento solo ocupaba flechas sin nada de energía cuando practicaba en el enorme gimnasio destinado a esa actividad, de pronto apareció un Shinaro muy agitado

-Kagome!- grita un tanto nervioso

-que ocurre Shinaro?

-Rouko quiere hablarnos a todos… es urgente- dijo para salir corriendo seguramente a buscar a los demás

"_que habrá ocurrido?" _pensaba mientras me dirigía a la oficina de Rouko, la última vez que nos solicito fue para enfrentarnos a unos de los pocos youkai que se salen de control, quien diría que en mi época aun quedaban muchos youkais ocultos, pero como no todos ellos aceptaban las reglas que les imponíamos, ósea no matar, torturar o comer humanos, siempre terminábamos destruyéndolos. Así manteníamos un equilibrio entre ese mundo mágico lleno de mitos y leyendas al margen de la realidad de la actualidad.

-Llegaste rápido- ironizo Hitoshi, enarque una ceja y lo mire, desde hace ya bastante tiempo era fría, calculadora y no me importaba lo que la gente dijera o pensara de mi, solo a veces sonreía en momentos muy extraños, claro solo sucedía con ellos y podía contarlos con los dedos

-Cállate- le conteste

-Bueno ya que están todos, creo que ya les puedo explicar

- de que se trata Rouko – dijo Hitoshi

-Bueno, recuerdan que Shinaro estuvo de viaje una semana?

-Claro, pero no nos dijo nunca donde iba, ni me llamo en toda esa semana- dijo molesta Yashiiki

-Exacto, el fue enviado a una misión, encontramos un desequilibrio en la energía, además que muchas cosas están cambiando, sin mencionar que cada vez encontramos a más youkais puros – yo me tense, eso era verdad habían muchos más youkais en su forma original no solo la energía con la que se pueden transformar en uno, como mis amigos lo hacían

- y esto que tiene que ver que Shinaro no se halla contactado ni nada?- dijo Takeshi

- el viaje de Shinaro debía durar una tarde pero él fue capturado- en ese momento todos los ojos se posaron en Shinaro

-como que capturado?... y porque no nos dijo?... porque no se comunicó para pedir ayuda?

- Primero porque no podía comunicarse y segundo porque él no corría peligro Hitoshi

-como?

- Las personas que me capturaron no eran peligrosas, para ellos solo era… extraño que estuviera allí, solo querían saber quién era,… o más bien que era y que hacia allí, querían proteger su aldea –dijo mirándome, eso no me gusto tenía un mal presentimiento-

- a que te refieres con eso? De que aldea hablas?- dije seriamente, el me ignoro

- que "eras"?- repitió Kazuo con extrañeza

- por el olor a youkai que de pronto aparecía y desaparecía según lo que yo quisiera, les parecía muy sospechoso…yo les dije mi nombre, y que solo estaba investigando pero no me dejaban ir, tenían sus dudas, entonces cuando estaban distraídos me escape…

-antes que lo capturaran logro averiguar algo?-

-sí, descubrió que hay alguien que esta capturando a otros youkai para fortalecerse con su energía -todos me miraron, ellos sabían toda la historia, me estremecí ante el recuerdo de Naraku, es que eso sucedería otra vez?- y eso está afectando nuestra época

-nuestra época?

-eso causa que los youkais que debieron haber desaparecido hace cientos de años no lo hicieran, porque este sujeto no dejo que nuestro mundo se modernizara que los youkais desaparecieran porque claro, él los necesita para obtener su energía

- eso quiere decir…?- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Kagome ha nacido un nuevo enemigo..el se encuentra en esta época buscandote, no sabemos que es pero es muy fuerte, incluso más que Naraku en la época antigua…y éste busca tus poderes y los de la perla nuevamente- que había dicho? Otro enemigo? Más fuerte que Naraku?

-E…eso n...no es… posible- tartamudee

-Kagome lamento decirte esto… se que te hace mucho daño pero debes volver al Sengoku- yo estaba helada… volver? … al Sengoku?- en serio lo siento Kagome pero si quieres salvar esta época y a tus amigos de la época antigua… debes hacerlo…debemos vencerlo antes de que comience lo peor, y así evitar lo que ocurre aquí

-ok- dije resignada el tenia razón tenía que salvarlos aunque me doliera regresar

-cuando salimos?- pregunto ahora serio Hitoshi

-Salimos?- pregunte confundida

- Vamos todos Kagome no te dejaremos sola en esto- dijo Rouko

-Pero podría ser muy peligroso- susurre, ellos me habían ayudado a superar casi por completo todo y los quería mucho por eso, no quería que les pase nada

-No Kagome… iremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola… más cuando… tendrás que verlos… de nuevo- hablo Yashii.

-Pero…- proteste

-pero nada nos reuniremos a las 9:30 en casa de Kagome, partimos a las 10:00- dijo Rouko- no lleguen tarde- dicho esto salió de la sala

-no pueden ir… no…no… no… no…- dije negando con la cabeza, me ardían los ojos, una sensación que ahora no tenía muy seguido, no lloraba hace 6 años, me prometí no hacerlo, por eso era así, por eso había cambiado, por eso ahora era fría y calculadora…por eso la tierna y dulce Kagome había sido enterrada a 10 metros bajo tierra

-deja de insistir Kagome!... iremos contigo… sabes que necesitaras apoyo, no puedes enfrentarlo sola!- sabia a lo que Hitoshi se refería, solo él y Rouko sabían lo que había ocurrido con Kikyo, con Inuyasha…y… y con… con mi hijo…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció?... no se esperaban lo del hijo no?, bueno en el siguiente capítulo van a entender que fue lo que ocurrió con todo…<strong>

**Dejen reviews! **


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí reportándome para dejar el nuevo capítulo, lo tenia listo asi que lo publique al mismo tiempo que el otro, espero que les guste ;)**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Recuerdos**

El mundo se me vino abajo… todos esos años que demore en acostumbrarme a estar sin ellos, todos mis esfuerzos por olvidar se irían a la basura, estaba allí en mi habitación la misma de siempre, fui hasta mi escritorio y busque en el cajón, lo encontré, un hermoso collar, una fina cuerda negra trenzada de la cual colgaba un colmillo con una gema ambarina en el centro, el collar de la madre de Inuyasha, el mismo que le dio Inu no Taisho, él dijo que era para la mujer que lo acompañara durante el resto de su vida, para la mujer que él amaba, _"ha! Menuda mentira!... para que me lo dio?... él no me amaba, nunca me amo, supongo que me lo paso por culpa…lastima, su madre estaría muy triste"_ pensé recordando cuando él me lo dio a mí.

Flash Back

-Kagome…- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello, ambos estábamos allí recostados abrazados sobre la hierba, tapados solamente con su haori rojo, me había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Inuyasha, lo amaba y ahora tenía la certeza que el a mí también

-uhm…

- te amo- susurro y yo me sentí feliz, de pronto tomó las manos y en ellas dejó un hermoso collar con un colmillo y una piedra ámbar incrustado en el, no pude sino maravillarme, era el tono de su cabello y el de sus ojos, lo miré interrogante- era de mi madre…mi padre se lo dio cuando supo que era ella a quien amaba… ahora es tuyo-dijo mirándome tiernamente

-g…gracias- dije intimidada por su potente mirada- me lo pones?- dije dándole la espalda y tomando mi cabello para que pudiera amarrarlo- es hermoso

- como tu…-yo reí ante su comentario

- más bien como tú, son tus ojos y tu cabello- dije acariciando mi nuevo collar

- te amo

-y yo a ti…

Fin Flash Back

Mañana volvería al Sengoku, se lo devolvería, la última vez que lo vi no recordé que eso también debía dejarlo en el Sengoku, pero…como había sido tan tonta?...Sango me había contado que cuando los youkais o los hanyou elegían pareja la marcaban mordiendo su cuello, así fusionarían su sangre con la de su compañera haciéndoles saber a cualquier macho que se acercara que esa mujer les pertenecía, y que sería su eterna compañera… pero… Inuyasha no me marcó, esa fue la primera prueba y yo por idiota no la vi, sin embargo igualmente le recibí el collar, _"tonta, tonta, tonta"_ me dije internamente no lo debería tener yo, eso era de Kikyo no mío, de solo pensarlo se me vino un recuerdo a mi mente, cuando la perla se introdujo dentro de mi otra vez, cuando me fui sin despedirme de nadie…

Flash Back

Estábamos en el árbol sagrado, Inuyasha me pidió hablar a solas por eso fuimos allí, me senté en una de las raíces que sobresalía del suelo, apoye mi espalda en el tronco y cerré los ojos, y tome la perla entre mis manos, hace un mes y medio Inuyasha me había dicho que me amaba, estaba tan feliz por eso, pero hace unos días nos dijeron que Kikyo estaba viva, que había aparecido en un pueblo lejano pero que se dirigía hacia aquí, yo estaba tan segura de lo que me dijo Inuyasha que no le preste atención, además yo me había entregado totalmente a él, había comenzado a tener mareos y vómitos por lo que consulte con la anciana Kaede y ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo estaba feliz ,tendría un hijo con Inuyasha.

-De que quieres hablar?- dije sin abrir los ojos- porque yo también tengo algo que decirte

- quiero que te vayas Kagome

-qué?- dije abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirándolo- a donde? – pregunte confundida

- a tu casa, a tu hogar

- este es mi hogar

-no!... no lo es Kagome!- grito

-Inuyasha

- Vete a tu época- dijo girándose

-tu… tu quieres que me vaya Inuyasha?- el no contesto- es por ella cierto?... es por que volvió porque está viva!

-si! Es por ella!... Kikyo ha vuelto y yo me quedare con ella!- se giro y me miro a los ojos-

- ya… ya no … me amas?

- no, amo a Kikyo… ella siempre ha sido la única, es perfecta, hermosa, mucho más poderosa que tú y nunca ha sido un estorbo- esas palabras se clavaban como puñales en mi corazón

-porque?-esta vez no lo mire solo baje mi cabeza mirando el suelo

-porque qué?

-porque me mentiste?

-trataba de hacerte feliz Kagome- lo mire con furia

-qué?.. hacerme feliz? – le grite - Para luego qué?... botarme como basura?... eso es lo que siempre he sido para ti cierto? Una basura, un estorbo, el radar de fragmentos!, porque no solo me dijiste que me largara hace tiempo,… por qué no me lo dijiste en un comienzo para ahorrarte esto?

- Te necesitaba para encontrar los fragmentos, solo tu podías verlos

- eso no es cierto! ELLA también podía- el no me contestó-eres un idiota Inuyasha! Osuwari!- grite para que se estampara en el piso

-no le hagas eso- dijo fría una voz de entre los arbustos

- K…Ki...kyo- balbucee mientras Inuyasha se levantaba

-Kikyo!- dijo abrazándola y a mí se me partió el corazón

-Inuyasha –dijo y lo beso, me quede petrificada allí, no podía moverme, quería voltearme no quería verlos pero mis piernas no me respondían – te amo Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo cuando se separaron

-y yo a ti Kikyo- aquello me destrozó el corazón, "_porque tenía que pasar esto ahora…porque ahora que espero un hijo de él?"-_Pensé

- ya escuchaste Kagome lárgate de aquí… tu no perteneces a este lugar- dijo ella adelantándose unos pasos y mirándome fijamente

-Lárgate! Y no vuelvas más!... aquí nadie te necesita!- dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyo por la espalda, esta me sonrió maléficamente pero Inuyasha no vio eso

-toma- estire mi mano para entregarle la perla a Kikyo- ahora que estas de vuelta debes protegerla tú

-Por supuesto… esa siempre fue y será MI misión- dijo acercando su mano a la perla pero esta comenzó a brillar para luego elevarse y adentrarse en mi pecho yo solo lance un grito ahogado y caí de rodillas y sentí miles de astillas clavarse en todo mi interior, luego sentí que se deshacían se volvían una energía pura, Inuyasha hizo como que iba a acercarse pero se arrepintió y volvió a abrazar a Kikyo

-que has hecho?- grito Kikyo desesperada

-y…yo no… no…hice nada-dije jadeando mientras me incorporaba

-Devuélvemela!- gruño Kikyo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me zamarreaba- devuélvemela!

-No puedo!... se fundió en mi!... al parecer la perla desea que quien la proteja sea YO y no tu!- dije soltándome de su agarre

-Estúpida! La necesito!, la necesito!

Me gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia el pozo, ignorando los gritos de Kikyo no sin antes mirar aquellos ojos ambarinos en los que me perdía completamente, lo que vi me sorprendió veía confusión, culpa, rabia, tristeza, soledad…y amor? … no lo podía descifrar tampoco haría el esfuerzo, solo me dirigí al pozo, mire una vez más el hermoso paisaje del atardecer en el Sengoku. Anocheció, era luna nueva Inuyasha ya debía tener su pelo negro y sus ojos marrones, _"ya basta Kagome! El ya eligió…tú y tu hijo estarán bien…estarán bien"_

-tú –dijo una voz desde los arboles antes mientras yo me sentaba en el pozo- devuélvemela

- ya te dije que puedo… ella es parte de mi

-Lo sé, ella se unió a ti, ahora tú eres la pela

-que? Entonces como esperas que te la devuelva?

-por eso…si logro matarte la energía volverá a hacerse perla otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa malévola y me di cuenta de que hablaba enserio- además ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre no debe nacer por nada del mundo- yo la mire con espanto

-con mi hijo no te metas! Y para que la quieres?, estará más segura en mi tiempo además, Naraku no está ya no tiene caso que se quede aquí, la perla no necesita más protección que la de una débil miko como yo no?, con eso bas…-Kikyo me lanzo un flecha que apenas esquive- pero que haces?

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho- dijo lanzando más flechas, eran demasiadas no las podía evitar, estaba tan herida que no me podía mantener en pie- escúchame maldita- dijo tomándome del cabello para mirarme a los ojos, no le importó que su ropa quedara empapada con mi sangre- me la vas a devolver!... es MIA! … yo soy su dueña!... yo soy la dueña del poder de la perla! Y también soy dueña del corazón de Inuyasha…- yo baje mi mirada con tristeza- te duele saberlo no? Saber que él me quiere a MI y no a ti?

- CALLATE!- grite y la lance lejos con la energía que me quedaba, corrí al pozo y me lancé, la escuche gritar tras de mí, cuando llegue al pozo sentí una última flecha clavarse en la parte baja de mi espalda, y caí al pozo, llegue a mi época, y selle el pozo de inmediato con la energía que me quedaba, no sabía si ella sería capaz de atravesarlo así que no lo pensé dos veces, después de todo yo tampoco pensaba volver luego de lo que paso, después todo se me fue a negro

Fin Flash Back

Apreté fuertemente el collar contra mi pecho, recordando cómo un mes después despertaba en un hospital totalmente vendada y sin sentir mis piernas, sin poder moverlas, además mi bebe ya no estaba, él no había sobrevivido.

- mi bebe- dije abrazándome el vientre, me dormí sin soltar una lagrima, como me lo prometí, solo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso volver, al menos esta vez no iría sola mis amigos y compañeros Rouko, Yashiiki, Kazuo, Takeshi, Shinaro y Hitoshi irían conmigo, ellos sabían toda la verdad, ellos sabían los peligros que enfrentaríamos, y lo que yo tendría que pasar, pero ellos estaban allí, ellos me iban a apoyar…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow creo que me pasé un poquito o no?...nah! está bien :D vamos a ver que pasara cuando Kag vuelva al Sengoku<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :D dejen Reviews!**


	3. Volviendo al pasado

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero les guste :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

_**Volviendo al pasado**_

Estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles, mi madre no se opuso a que regresara al Sengoku, según ella me cerraría las heridas, me preparo mucha comida tanto para nosotros como para mis amigos del Sengoku, ella sabía que les gustaba mucho esa comida, empaque medicinas, comida y unos regalos para los muchachos, un vestido para Sango, un Libro con conjuros para Miroku y dulces para Shippo y Kirara

Hacia frio así que me vestí con unos pantalones negros ajustados, un sweater crema con cuello alto, una chaqueta de cuero café y mis botas largas, cafés también, estas no tenían taco y se ceñían a mi pierna a la perfección sin incomodarme, podía correr, saltar y no tendría dificultad alguna, además que mis poderes también aumento mi habilidad, fuerza y velocidad por lo que ahora no se me dificultaba hacer cosas como esas.

Cuando salí de mi casa con mi mochila, que ahora más pequeña porque llevaba solo lo indispensable, vi a mis amigos listos para irnos, nuestra vestimenta era similar, botas y chaqueta de cuero, solíamos ir así a las misiones para identificarnos por lo que cada uno tenía varias chaquetas de cuero. Caminamos hacia el pozo, respiré hondo y me dispuse a sacar el sello, no fue difícil

-Tranquila- Dijo Hitoshi tomándome la mano- todo saldrá bien… no estás sola Kagome

- Nunca lo dudes amiga- dijo Yashii poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Te apoyamos Kag

-te protegeremos

-nunca lo dudes

- Estamos contigo en esto Kagome

Yo les sonreí y luego de tomar las fuerzas necesarias me lance al pozo sosteniendo con una mano el collar de la madre de Inuyasha y con la otra la mano de Hitoshi, pensando que haría cuando me los encontrara a todos, salimos del pozo para encontrarnos con todo cubierto por una capa de nieve

-qué lindo- dijo Yashii, ella siempre tan animada

-así es Yashii, es precioso- dije aprobando lo que dijo, observando el lugar- vamos

-oye tu- dije a Hitoshi – cuando me vas a mostrar tu apariencia de youkai?- dije mientras caminábamos para aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto tenso

-primero debo convertirme en hanyou,- me tense ante esa palabra él lo noto- de esa forma es más fácil y rápido convertirse en youkai, es más que nada para que mis sentidos se acostumbren- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- al menos me dirás que tipo de youkai eres?- dije suplicándole con los ojos el me miro sorprendido, yo no solía hacer eso

-vaya! Creo que ya te está afectando el estar aquí Kagome, tu nunca me suplicas nada…

-si generalmente lo obtienes a golpes- comento Shinaro, todos reímos ante tal ocurrencia, ellos se paralizaron al escucharme reír

-tu…tu…te reíste!- dijo Hitoshi con falso terror apuntándome con el dedo

-qué? Es que no me puedo reír?

-ok… tienes fiebre?- dijo Hitoshi colocando una mano en mi frente y la otra en la suya

-agh!... ya déjame- lo quite molesta

-ya volvió- dijeron Kazuo y Takeshi al mismo tiempo, después nos volvimos a sumir en el silencio

- Y tú me lo dirás Shinaro? Qué clase de youkai eres?

- no…

-Y ustedes?- dije mirando a los gemelos

-no..

-en algún momento te enteraras

-pero que malos son – le reclamé

Rouko y yo nos aseguramos que no pudieran sentir nuestro aroma, nos dirigimos a la aldea, al principio me iba a dirigir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede pero lo más seguro era que allí se encontrara Kikyo , así que lo pensé mejor y decidí guiarme por la energía del monje, pero él podía estar con Inuyasha, luego me di cuenta que debía de buscar a Kirara, ella sin duda estaría con Sango , con ella debía ir, sin más empecé a buscarla hasta que la encontré, echada fuera de una cabaña observando a unos niños jugar, en ese momento Sango salió de la cabaña y me miro sorprendida

-K…Kag…Kagome?

-Hola Sango, cuánto tiempo sin verte- le dije con un sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que ninguno de mis acompañantes había visto en mi

-KAGOME!- gritó y corrió a abrazarme- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, estas aquí!... estas viva! Viva!...amiga estas … aquí…

-Me alegro tanto de verte Sango!-dije correspondiendo el abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos, acaso ella pensaba que había muerto?

-Kagome porque te fuiste… y aun más sin despedirte?

-Te prometo que te lo contaré Sango pero primero tengo que presentarte a unos amigos, chicos ella es Sango mi mejor amiga

-Hey! Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo- me reclamo Hitoshi con falso espanto

- AMIGA idiota AMIGA, no AMIGO- se rio Shinaro

-él es Shinaro Doukiji

-Tú eres el joven que se nos escapo el otro día!... lo siento mucho es que Inuyasha es un poco reacio a los olores de nuevos youkais así que reacciona aceleradamente siempre, enserio lo lamento

- No te preocupes, es un placer conocerte- dijo dándole la mano sin soltar la otra que la tenía tomada de la de Yashiiki - y no escape solo ese kitsune me ayudo

-Shippo?... vaya… que Inuyasha no se entere- dijo para sí Sango

-él es Hitoshi Okosawa mi…mejor AMIGO- dije burlándome de lo que había dicho anteriormente, el me ignoró

-Un placer bella dama- dijo Hitoshi con una reverencia y besándole la mano a Sango, ésta se sonrojó

-Payaso –susurre

-celosa?- dijo Hitoshi mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y mirándome intensamente

-de ti?... nunca cariño… escuchaste? NUNCA- dije manteniéndole la mirada

Alguien tosió exageradamente para llamar nuestra atención

-Oh!.. lo siento… ellos son los gemelos Kazuo y Takeshi Kusatsu

- Un placer- dijeron al unisono en una reverencia

-que sincronización!... el placer es mío muchachos

- y por ultimo Yashiiki y Rouko Furitoki

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Sango- dijo Rouko inclinando su cabeza

- Dígame Sango, también es un gusto

-Hace mucho que te quería conocer! Kagome habla mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte Sango-

-El placer es mío, pero pasen por favor ya está haciendo frio aquí…Niños!- dijo dirigiéndose a los pequeños – ya es suficiente mañana jugaran más

-Pero mamá- reclamaron la dos gemelas y el pequeño niño

-Pero nada! Entren a la cabaña!

-Si mamá – dijeron derrotados y entraron

Sango nos conto lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, ella y Miroku se casaron y tuvieron esos tres pequeños niños, Shippo ya era un demonio zorro completo, me sentí muy orgullosa al escuchar aquello, también nos quiso contar cosas de Inuyasha y Kikyo pero yo la corte en cuanto comenzó para preguntarle por Miroku, nos conto que Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikyo iban seguido a derrotar a los youkai que aparecían en los pueblos cercanos, en eso se abre la persiana que tenían como puerta

-Cariño ya lle…- se detiene al ver tanta gente en su hogar y encima solo caras desconocidas, se detuvo en mí -Se…señorita Kag...Kagome?- dijo totalmente sorprendido cuando su mirada se poso en mi – es…es usted?

- Cuanto tiempo monje Miroku- dije

-Kagome?- dijo Shippo asomándose desde detrás de Miroku- Kagome! – se lanzo contra mí en un cariñoso abrazo y llorando a mares- Kagome! Estas viva!

- me alegra mucho verla de nuevo- dijo abrazándome fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos- la extrañamos mucho, no sabe cuánto me alegra saber que está viva

-yo también Miroku… mucho- alguien se aclaro la garganta, seguramente Hitoshi

-ah! Perdónenme… amigos ellos son el monje Miroku y Shippo

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Miroku, Shippo ellos son Rouko, Yashiiki, Shinaro, Kazuo, Takeshi y Hitoshi

- Un gusto conoceros- Rouko inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo

-un placer- dijo Yashii

-es un placer conocerlos- dijeron los gemelos

-Que bueno verlos de nuevo… me alegra que esta vez sea bajo otras circunstancias – dijo Shinaro sonriente – hola Shippo, vez te dije que te le traería

-si gracias- dijo mientras se apretaba contra mi

- Siempre es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Kagome… esta niña tiene muy pocos amigos- susurro Hitoshi mientras me apuntaba, yo solo sonreí maléficamente, me concentre pera hacerle sentir una carga de una tonelada sobre sus hombros y después él cayó al piso aplastado, Sango, Shippo y Miroku miraban asombrados, era el mismo efecto que tenía el "Osuwari" en Inuyasha, esto me entristeció, no se lo quite, por ahora él se lo merecía

- Kagome- me dijo Rouko

- uhm… él se lo busco…

- ya suéltalo, míralo pobrecito- dijo Yashii, yo bufé y saque la carga de encima de él

- tendré una dulce venganza y lo sabes cierto?- dijo Hitoshi

- Oh!... mírame como tiemblo – dije sarcástica

- no deberías confiarte tanto, lindura- me miro desafiante

- No te tengo miedo cariño-

- uhm… hay algún claro o un espacio abierto por aquí?- pregunto Hitoshi a Miroku

- Si hay uno bastante grande aquí cerca

-Perfecto… escucha pequeña quieres pelear para arreglar esto?

-oh Hitoshi!... eres un exagerado solo te mande al piso con 1 tonelada encima- dije burlonamente

- eres una cobarde… sabes que te ganaré – dijo cruzándose de brazos, que se creía?

- Ok… vamos- dije levantándome- con que pelearemos?

- Katana… te parece amor?

-perfecto mi cielo, perfecto- dije desprendiendo la katana de mi mochila

- vamos preciosa?- dijo abriendo la persiana para que yo pasara

- claro cariño… chicos- dije dirigiéndome a los demás- quieren ver cómo le pateo el trasero a este idiota?

-yo también te quiero, querida

-con todo mi corazón, mi cielo…- dije girándome para hablarle, luego me dirigí a los demás-y…vienen a verme ganar?- dije saliendo de la cabaña

Rouko suspiro- vamos, estos dos no se van a matar entre sí , pero no se van a cansar hasta que uno de los dos se rinda

Todos se levantaron para seguir a la pareja

-Siempre se tratan así?- le pregunto Sango a Yashii

-ah?

- primor, preciosa, amor, mi cielo, cariño?

-Ah! Si… cada vez que pelean… que son muchas a decir verdad

- no sé si llamarlas peleas, más bien son jugarretas en las que siempre salen luchando o compitiendo en algo- Shinaro suspiro-no cambiaran jamás

- Por que han venido?- pregunto Miroku

-Te lo explicaremos más tarde conviene estar más tranquilo y cómodo para conversar ese tema- Miroku se tenso, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Un poco más lejos cerca del claro un Hanyou escucha unas voces, no las reconoce y se acerca más a investigar, pero al acercarse se da cuenta que una de las voces si la conoce…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está! Ya vendrá el reencuentro entre nuestro queridísimo hanyou y nuestra miko favorita :D <strong>

**Dejen reviews!**


	4. Reencuentros

**Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Reencuentros**

**[Narrador]**

Un poco más lejos cerca del claro un Hanyou escucha unas voces, no las reconoce y se acerca más a investigar, pero al acercarse se da cuenta que una de las voces si la conoce, una suave y melodiosa voz , y un aroma a flores de Sakura, ese aroma dulce capaz de despertar todos sus sentidos _"Kagome"-_ piensa- _"imposible" _y corre más rápido para ver si sus sentidos no lo engañan, a medida que se acerca puede entender mejor lo que dicen las voces

**[Inuyasha]**

- Ja ja! Vas a perder querida – dijo con malicia una voz

- Ni lo sueñes cariño-

- pequeña e inocente Kagome- _"Kagome? Si es ella!... Es ella… mi Kagome está viva! regreso!" Pensaba _feliz Inuyasha – Nunca serás rival para mí

- enserio? que yo recuerde NUNCA me has podido ganar con la katana, cariño- katana? Que hacia Kagome con una katana?

- que yo recuerde tu tampoco princesa- las voces se habían detenido, quien se atrevía a decirle princesa a SU Kagome?

- ha! Eso no dice que vaya a perder ahora mi cielo- "_mi cielo?" _

- claro que no!... pero tampoco significa que vayas a ganar amor- _"amor?... acaso eso ese es la pareja de Kagome?"-_pensé furioso- _"ahora que ella volvió, la voy a recuperar así tenga que arrancársela de las manos a ese imbécil"_

- Hey espérennos!- Gritó sango - Yo quiero ver como peleas Kagome!- "_Sango? Que Kagome iba a pelear?... por qué? Con quien?_"

**[Kagome]**

- Hey espérennos!- Gritó sango - Yo quiero ver como peleas Kagome!...además… has estado lejos mucho tiempo no creas que me voy a alejar de mi mejor amiga tan fácilmente- Dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando ya estaba más cerca

- Siii- dijo Shippo mientras saltaba a mis brazos, yo lo apreté contra mí, lo extrañaba mucho

- No te preocupes no me voy a ir así de nuevo…- le dije a Sango

- eso espero señorita- dijo Miroku- la extrañamos mucho

- y yo a ustedes muchachos

- Lista?- dijo Hitoshi poniéndose en posición de ataque en medio del claro

-Esperen- Dijo Rouko- Lo sienten?

- Si es una presencia demoniaca leve – dijo Yashii sorprendiendo a los chicos de la época antigua

- es un hanyou – dijo Rouko serio, _"Inuyasha" _pensé _"no ahora no por favor"_

- Yashii ayúdame a hacer un campo… debemos evitar que se acerque mientras ellos pelean

- Claro

- no sería mejor que peleáramos en otro momento?- dije preocupada, quería irme de ese lugar no quería encontrármelo, sabía que si veía esos ojos ámbar, todos mis esfuerzos de hacerme la fuerte se derrumbarían

- qué? Acaso tienes miedo?- se burló Hitoshi y yo bufé

- sabes que puede ser peligroso…- dije suplicante tratando de convencer a mi terco mejor amigo

- ni lo sueñes

- no te preocupes Kag… si necesitamos tu ayuda te la pedimos

-Ok – dije aun tensa, los escudos que hacían Yashii y Rouko eran muy fuertes, pero no sé si resistirán a Tessaiga

- Lista princesa?- dijo sonriente y yo suspiré

- Siempre cariño, siempre- dije con una sonrisa, comenzamos a pelear y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, podía sentir su presencia, como se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, de pronto un golpe me mando contra un árbol- pero que tierno- masculle con sarcasmo

- estas distraída Kag, así te ganaré fácilmente – dijo arrogante, volviendo a atacar, yo no estaba muy consciente de mi pelea con Hitoshi, más me preocupaba el hecho que Inuyasha ya hubiera llegado hasta el escudo y estuviera golpeándolo con Tessaiga, podía sentir como el escudo se debilitaba lentamente hasta que por fin se rompió. De pronto un borrón rojo cruzo el claro y se puso frente a mí deteniendo el ataque de Hitoshi

- no te atrevas a tocarla! VIENTO CORTANTE!- grito Inuyasha, obligando a Hitoshi a alejarse esquivando el ataque- no te atrevas a volver a tocarla!- yo miraba atónita su espalda, allí estaba el culpable de todos mis sufrimientos, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y yo bajé la mirada- Kagome- dijo abrazándome- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…. Kagome!, estas viva! Por Kami, gracias… muchas gracias- decía mientras me apretaba contra su pecho, yo no podía reaccionar, estaba en shock él estaba allí, abrazándome cariñosa y posesivamente, repartiendo tiernos besos en mi rostro, en mis mejillas, en mis parpados, pero cuando se acercaba a mis labios reaccioné, no podía hacer eso! No después de tanto, no después de lo que me hizo, Kikyo estaba cerca, podía sentir su presencia, él no podía hacerlo con Kikyo allí!

- suéltame!- dije empujándolo lejos de mi- no te me acerques Inuyasha!- dije mirando sus ojos por primera vez después de tantos años, me hundí en esas lagunas doradas, estaba temblando mucho ya no me podía mantener en pie, todos esos recuerdos que había estado guardando bajo siete llaves para que no salieran, para que no me atormentaran de nuevo salieron a flote junto con un torrente de lagrimas, cuando lo conocí, cuando trato que quitarme la perla, cuando conocí a Shippo, a Miroku, a Sango, a Kirara, a la anciana Kaede, a Koga, a Ayame, a Sesshomaru, a Rin, a Kohaku, todas las batallas, todas las risas, los enfados, las heridas, cuando derrotamos a Naraku, cuando me dijo que me amaba, cuando se fue con Kikyo…

Solté un alarido de dolor y caí bruscamente sobre mis rodillas abrazándome el pecho, sentía una dolorosa corriente recorrerme el cuerpo y alojarse luego en mi pecho, haciéndolo arder con intensidad, el dolor era incontrolable mientras las imágenes pasaban por mi mente, las lagrimas caían raudas por mis mejillas

- Kagome!- dijo Inuyasha acercándose, pero sentí que me levantaban y me alejaban de él antes de que pudiera tocarme

- no la toques- la voz de Hitoshi sonaba ronca, levante la vista y lo vi, sus ojos estaban rojos por la ira, unas marcas moradas aparecían intermitentes en sus mejillas, mostraba sus dientes mientras le gruñía a Inuyasha, me mantenía sujeta a él con sus brazos, me incorpore un poco y me di cuenta de un par de pequeñas orejas de perro que sobresalían de su cabeza, me separé como pude de él mirándolo con terror, el youkai de Hitoshi era de clase perro! Me alejé de él rápidamente mientras que Shinaro , que ahora era un youkai lobo, lo abrazaba por detrás impidiéndole el movimiento.

- no – dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- porque? No, no, no ,no!- estaba temblando mucho en cualquier momento me podía desvanecer- _"no! Porque? Tenía que ser perro! Porque tenía que tener las mismas orejitas! Es mi mejor amigo! Nooo! Porque?"- _pensé desesperada, me giré y vi que Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que a este lo sujetaban Takeshi y Kazuo, ambos en sus formas demoniacas de kitsunes, además que tenía un campo de fuerza impidiéndole soltarse, de pronto sentí que me abrazaban cariñosamente

-Kagome…tranquila amiga,… relájate – decía Yashii mientras me abrazaba y trataba de calmarme, yo correspondí su abrazo -llora, te hará bien- decía dulcemente

- estamos contigo Kagome, no lo olvides… nunca te dejaremos sola - Rouko también me abrazó, de repente sentí que el calor alojado en mi pecho salía rápida y dolorosamente de mi

-ahhhh!-grité, podía sentir como la energía fluía libremente desde mi ser, sentí que mis amigos gimieron de dolor, pero seguían abrazándome firmemente, ellos también sintieron mi energía, era mucha y muy poderosa, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, sentía como iba disminuyendo lentamente el dolor en mi pecho, al igual que la intensidad de la energía que salía de mi y luego todo se fue a negro

**[Narrador]**

-Kagome!- dijeron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo al ver a la joven inconsciente en brazos de Rouko

-está bien solo se desmayó – dijo Shinaro- debemos llevarla a algún lugar para que esté cómoda

- vamos a nuestra cabaña- dijo Sango

- yo la llevo!- dijeron Hitoshi e Inuyasha al unisono, acercándose a la azabache, ambos ya se habían calmado y ahora estaban como hanyou

- no- dijo Rouko tajante- yo lo haré. -Y sin esperar respuesta emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cabaña de Sango

Sin darse cuenta habían sido observados por una figura que se encontraba oculta en el borde del claro

- que bueno que volviste Kagome… no sabes cómo me alegra que te hayas vuelto tan poderosa… eso sin duda es estupendo- dijo una voz siniestra mientras se volvía a sumergir a las profundidades del bosque

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! :D , perdón por lo cortito, se que seguramente dejará que desear, pero tranquilas! que lo bueno siempre llega<strong>

**Aprovecho para dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, es bueno sentir que mi historia es apreciada jejeje ^.^ **

**PD:**

**Kagome Taisho 77****: hola!...wow creo que fue inconsciente lo del parecido a "El Clan", lo lamento mucho prometo que la historia va a ser diferente a esa :D, tienes razón en lo de Kag, así que voy a hacerla volver a ese lado dulce y tierno, de Kikyo no te preocupes ella es la mala y solo fue un momento de desesperación por lo que pasó con la perla. Y con respecto a los narradores mejor les pongo quien habla así será más fácil entender :D. Muchas gracias por los consejos :D, la verdad es que soy novata en esto de hacer fics, así que aprecio mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para aconsejarme ^.^ De nuevo gracias, espero que te guste lo que sigue de historia**


	5. Más de una explicación I

**Capitulo 5! Wow! Y las cosas recién se comienzan a aclarar :D, ok espero que les guste **

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

_**Más de una explicación I**_

**[Narrador]**

Llevaron a Kagome a la cabaña de Sango, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que le había ocurrido a la azabache, Rouko, que estaba con ella, salió de la cabaña

-Rouko!- chilló Yashii al ver a su hermano acercarse- está bien?

-claro pequeña… ella solo se desmayó… por la pérdida de energía, solo debe descansar- todos estaban tan preocupados por Kagome pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar qué fue lo que había pasado anteriormente, había un silencio sepulcral el primero en romperlo fue Hitoshi

- que fue lo que paso Rouko?, nunca vi esa cantidad de poder en ella… porque…. Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Hitoshi, no podía soportarlo necesitaba saber qué demonios había pasado allí atrás

-Tranquilízate Hitoshi – dijo Shinaro con voz apacible

-que me calme?... no sé lo que le paso! Y no me quedare tranquilo hasta que…

-Fueron sus recuerdos- interrumpió Rouko- ya saben… todo lo que ella paso…-

-Pero que fue lo que le paso a Kagome…porque reacciono así?- pregunto inquieta Sango

-quieres toda la historia? O solo lo que le acaba de ocurrir?- pregunto Shinaro

- toda- contestaron Sango, Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha

- Lo que pasa es que Kagome no ha llorado desde el día en que volvió del Sengoku- dijo triste Yashii mirando el suelo- se prometió a sí misma no volver a hacerlo, dejo de lado todos los sentimientos,… la conocí en la preparatoria, entonces ella ya era tan distante… solo respondía a lo que le pedían, se veía tan triste, desamparada… aunque trataba de verse alegre no lo lograba, se enfocaba únicamente en sus estudios por lo que terminó con honores, no salía a fiestas, no salía con chicos, se había alejado de sus amigos en el instituto… bueno de amigas porque ya conocía a este idiota y de él no se separaba - dijo señalado a Hitoshi despreocupadamente- … al parecer ya eran amigos desde antes- una lagrima atravesó su mejilla y Shinaro la abrazo por la cintura - un día fuimos a hacer un trabajo en mi casa, la profesora la obligó a hacer el trabajo conmigo aunque ella preferiría hacerlo sola, allí fue donde descubrió de la asociación y decidió incorporarse ella también, entrenarse, hacerse fuerte…

- entrenarse?... hacerse fuerte?... para qué? –dijo serio Inuyasha

-Supongo que para descargarse de alguna forma- dijo Yashii mientras se encogía de hombros

-Ese día yo llegue cansado de un largo entrenamiento,- continuo Rouko- cuando entré a la casa me extrañó sentir una energía muy pura, que yo supiera a Yashii no se le habían activado sus energías, me acerque a la defensiva para ver de quien se trataba pero al sentir mi presencia su aura se expandió en señal de defensa, lo que activó las energías de mi hermana y me golpeo muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa

- si, te mando a volar… - dijo Yashii divertida al recordarlo - se quebró la pared y los tres cuadros que colgaban de ella… recuerdo que Kagome no dejaba de pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo

- aunque haya sido inconsciente, Kagome se sintió muy culpable, no sé cuantas veces se disculpó por eso… luego me preguntó acerca de mi aura, ella notó que me acercaba pero al detectarla me había puesto a la defensiva, así que ya que a Yashii se le acababan de activar las energías, les explique a ambas lo que era la organización lo que hacíamos y ambas decidieron unirse

-y que es lo que hacen? –interrumpió Shippo

-veras Shippo, en la asociación nos dedicamos a entrenar tanto física y mentalmente a todas aquellas personas que tengan la energía de un youkai, una sacerdotisa o un monje en su interior- dijo Hitoshi- entrenamos siempre, debemos mantenernos en forma para poder controlar a los youkais que aparecen en nuestra época

-En su época? – preguntó incrédulo el monje- no se supone que ya no existen Youkais en su época?

- eso creía Kagome, pero cuando ingresó de dio cuenta que habían muchos más de lo que ella creía… se esconden muy bien

-Vaya…-dijo el monje sorprendido

-bueno entonces Kagome se unió a la organización… y..- dijo Sango inquieta, ya que quería seguir escuchando que fue lo que paso con su amiga por todos esos años

-pues ingresó y puso las cosas de cabeza cuando llegó…-dijo Rouko sonriente al recordar- nadie podía ayudarla a controlar su poder, siempre terminaban estampados en la pared… tratábamos de ayudarla como podíamos pero ella era especial y no fue hasta que nos conto toda la historia que pudimos comprender su poder…es que ella no tiene la energía de una sacerdotisa, ella ES una sacerdotisa, con el paso del tiempo sus poderes crecieron enormemente

-al igual que su velocidad y destreza- interrumpió Shinaro- yo mismo la entrené, no hay quien a venza en eso… bueno quizás Hitoshi la pueda vencer ahora que es un hanyou

-Volviendo a la historia-dijo Yashii molesta- Desde que entro a la organización Kag ha progresado mucho, al menos algunas veces se ríe con nosotros, como cuando hacen las competencias con Hitoshi … pero en el fondo ella sigue muy herida… ella nunca dejo salir el sufrimiento que sentía dentro… nunca lloró, su vida era entrenar y estudiar, pero ahora nos tenía a nosotros, tenía amigos en los cuales apoyarse

-de vez en cuando la obligamos a salir… costaba mucho… yo mismo he tenido que cargarla hasta el centro comercial- dijo Hitoshi con una risita

-y díganme… quienes entrenan a las personas en esa organización?-pregunto el monje cambiando de tema

-Nosotros somos los más… sabios, por decirlo de una manera

-Ustedes los entrenan?-pregunto incrédulo Miroku

-si nosotros siete somos los más experimentados- aclaro Rouko- mi hermana y yo tenemos la energía de monjes- Miroku lo miro incrédulo- si… es extraño lo sé… pero ella ha heredado la energía de los monjes al igual que yo… además creo que se dieron cuenta en el claro, cuando Kagome comenzó a liberar su energía hizo que la mía y la de mi hermana salieran también, haciendo que mostráramos claramente nuestras auras… Yashiiki tiene un aura de tono morado oscuro, ese color lo tomo solo porque es mujer sino seria azul como la mía

-si ustedes son los que controlas la cantidad de youkais en la época de Kagome…que pasara ahora que no están allí?

- se quedaron a cargo las siguientes tres personas con mas capacidades

- oh

-También son experimentados con las armas cierto - afirmo Sango- bueno…lo dijo por las armas que traen- dijo señalándolas, esto sorprendió a Inuyasha, pero si lo recordaba bien el había visto pelear a Kagome con ese sujeto, el tal Hitoshi, como había oído que lo llamaban

-Claro- respondieron los gemelos

-bueno no todos manejamos la katana… -dijo Yashii mirando a Hitoshi y Shinaro –los demás también tenemos una especialidad… el mío es el Tessen- dijo abriendo un abanico de metal- lo manejo a la perfección

-nosotros manejamos el Bisento-dijo Kazuo

- podemos canalizar nuestra energía por estos bebes-dijo Takeshi tomando un largo palo con una filosa hoja de metal curvado en un extremo

- canalizar su energía?- pregunto el monje cada vez más interesado en los amigos de Kagome

-Si es muy sencillo, solo nos concentramos y vemos las armas como una extensión de nuestro cuerpo y cuando lanzamos un ataque simplemente dejamos salir la energía por ella- dijo Shinaro

-y tu Rouko que arma utilizas?

- pues el Tashi

**[Kagome]**

-Oh mi cabeza- dije incorporándome -pero que fue lo que paso-me dije

- al fin despiertas!... oh no, no, no- dijo Yashii recostándome nuevamente en el futón- debes descansar… bueno al menos ya despertaste-_"como que ya desperté… llevo mucho tiempo inconsciente?"_pensé

- cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

-tres días

-TRES DIAS!

- si al principio nos asustó, queríamos despertarte, pero la anciana Kaede dijo que debíamos dejarte descansar, que debías recuperar tu energía

- vaya… - susurre

-Kag- me llamó- estuviste llorando dos de los tres días- me miro seria, esperen había dicho llorando?

-llorando?- ella asintió-

-estas bien?

- si..- me miró desconfiada y yo suspiré- es solo… estamos aquí… los veo nuevamente…a mis amigos… a… Inuyasha

- entiendo

me vio?

- ah?

- si alguien me vio llorar?

- no, no te preocupes…- dijo desviando la mirada

-Yashiiki…-dije seria, si me habían visto, bueno lo hecho, hecho está no podía hacer nada para devolver el tiempo y evitarlo pero al menos quería saber quienes me vieron- quienes?... quienes me vieron llorar?

- bueno… Sango, Rouko, la anciana Kaede, aunque créeme que fue difícil mantener fuera a los demás todos son un puñado de bestias que pueden oler tus lágrimas, así que ellos también se enteraron pero no te vieron- repuso con una sonrisa

-uhm… gracias por el esfuerzo

- no hay de que amiga

-oye pero dime sonde están todos?- dije levantándome de nuevo, ya me sentía mejor

- bueno los gemelos entrenando con Shippo, quieren aprender más sobre demonios Zorro, Hitoshi y Shinaro están practicando con la Katana, Rouko está conversando con el monje Miroku, Sango le ayuda a Kaede, e Inuyasha… no tengo la menor idea- dijo con una sonrisa

-quieres darte un baño?- le dije, sorprendiéndola, recordaba lo bien que se sentían los baños en las termas luego de batallas y recuperaciones

-claro!, quieres que llame a Sango y vamos las tres?

-ok, pero que nadie se entere que desperté… tu sabes cómo son- dije recordando la primera vez que pelee con un youkai en mi época, yo era novata, no llevaba ni cinco días en la organización así que como era de esperarse no me fue muy bien, necesitábamos mucha más práctica para enfrentar a los youkais, pero como ese se apareció repentinamente frente a mi no me quedó otra que defenderme, terminé en el hospital, yo era la más nueva, por lo tanto la con menos fuerza y resistencia por lo que estuve grave y no desperté en dos días, cuando por fin recobre el conocimiento me llenaron de abrazos y no se separaron de mi en un mes, _"fue horrible"_ pensé, cuando volví a enfrentarme a otro youkai ya no fue lo mismo, ya estaba entrenada para eso

-Ok – Yashii se levanto justo en el momento en que Sango entraba

-Kagome!- chillo y se me lanzo encima- no me hagas esto otra vez! Escuchaste nunca!

-tranquila Sango

-Estaba tan preocupada… pero como estas?...tienes mucho que contarme- dijo seria

-lo sé- solté con un suspiro- vamos a tomar un baño? Yashii estaba por irte a buscar

-claro vamos!-

Salimos de la cabaña y pude ver a Inuyasha mirándome en el borde del bosque, se que nos siguió hasta las termas, estuve tentada muchas veces a darle un par de Osuwaris pero mis amigas lo descubrirían, y los demás se darían cuenta que desperté, y eso significaba más preguntas, o más bien un acoso de preguntas –suspiré- me las pagaría más tarde por seguirnos a las termas, más le vale no mirar, aunque iba a escuchar todo

-Oh por Dios!- dije en voz alta cuando me di cuenta de lo que hablaríamos

-qué pasa?- pregunto Sango sumergiéndose en las aguas

- na… nada- dije sonrojándome

-ok Kagome… ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo? Que fue lo que te paso?

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, otro cap. subido con éxito, gracias a la siguiente "charla de chicas" pronto sabrán porque todos en el Sengoku creían a Kag muerta y también van a entender la reacción de Inu en el claro<strong>

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews ojo que son gratis :D**


	6. Más de una explicación II

**Hey! Un capitulo extra hoy, espero que les guste :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

_**Más de una explicación II**_

**[Inuyasha]**

-ok Kagome… ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo? Que fue lo que te paso?- _"si Kagome… dijiste que me amabas, porque no volviste como siempre, porque no seguiste insistiendo… porque te rendiste tan pronto!... porque sellaste el pozo? Si no lo hubieras hecho yo habría ido por ti…"-_ pensé con tristeza sabiendo que eso era mi culpa

- Bueno… supongo que ya te contaron lo que paso… qué más quieres saber?

-bueno… uhm…que has hecho en estos años- dijo Sango curiosa

-bueno…termine la preparatoria…ahora estoy en la universidad…es algo mas difícil

-algo?..-interrumpió Yashii- uf! Es lo peor diría yo- Kagome solo soltó una risita

-Ok es más difícil…

-que más…

-bueno… aprendí a ocupar la katana, el arco lo manejo a la perfección, aprendí a tocar varios instrumentos…suelo tener mucho tiempo libre-dijo la pelinegra con tristeza

-si… Kagome es buena en todo- dijo Yashii- lástima que no aproveche el tiempo como corresponde

-Hey! Si aprovecho mi tiempo!- hablo Kagome ofendida

-a si?... dime qué persona de nuestra edad no sale con sus amigos, no sale a fiestas o no tiene citas!... compadezco a todos esos pobres chicos que te han pedido salir contigo- "_pues así debe ser, Kagome es mía… no tiene porque salir con otros"-_ pensé mientras me subía a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano para escuchar mejor- _"no tengo derecho a pensar eso… yo la deje ir… más bien la eché de mi vida, porque tuve que darme cuenta tan tarde! Soy un maldito idiota!... pero aun así…Kagome fue mi mujer una vez…por lo tanto lo será para siempre" _

-Tienes muchos pretendientes Kag?

- pu…pues…yo…yo

- pues casi todos los del curso- termino Yashii con un sonrisa- pero ninguno es importante no es así Kag?

-eh… si

-uhm… y que me dices de Hitoshi?- pregunto Sango

- Hitoshi?- pregunto incrédula Kagome

- claro...- afirmo la castaña- es muy guapo y se nota que te quiere mucho

-si Kag que pasa con él?- preguntó Yashii interesada

- que pasa con que?... él es mi AMIGO

-Sí pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… él se puso muy celoso cuando vio que… Inuyasha... bueno cuando él te abrazo y empezó a besar por todo el rostro… Hitoshi estaba furioso, si no fuera por los chicos que lo tomaron yo creo que hubiera peleado allí mismo…ya sabes lo temperamental que es- dijo Yashii

- si el estaba muy celoso… creo que te quiere mucho Kag- dijo sango

- y se nota a kilómetros que tu igual a él- terminó la rubia

- yo…yo... pero que están diciendo!- juraría que Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada, lástima que tuviera que esconderme y no pudiera verla

-No te hagas Kagome!... Se nota que te gusta

-Sango!... creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con ese libidinoso de Miroku

-Solo acéptalo Kag… te gusta Hitoshi

-Como crees!... es mi mejor amigo!

-así comienzan las cosas Kag… como amistad- dijo sonriente Yashii- así empezamos Shinaro y yo… lo recuerdas

-cómo no recordarlo… eran horriblemente insoportables… todavía no entiendo como el cambio fue tan drástico, si se la pasaban peleando!

-ni yo sé como paso en realidad… pero volviendo al tema, yo creo que hacen buena pareja

-concuerdo con ella

-uhm… ya déjenme en paz! Par de locas- dijo nerviosa, porque estaba tan nerviosa es que acaso sabía que yo estaba allí?, ahora el nervioso era yo –

- Ok, ok- contesto risueña Sango

-y dime Sango – dijo Yashii para cambiar de tema- que hicieron cuando se enteraron que Kagome ya no estaba?- preguntó

Se me vinieron los recuerdos a la mente de esa fatídica noche

Flash Back

Corría por el bosque camino a la cabaña de Kaede, me sentía extraño no solo por el hecho que era humano, como detestaba esos días, sino que sentía un vacío _"es mejor así… ella no pertenece a este lugar" -_pensé-_"Kikyo está aquí, es mejor así, yo amo a Kikyo no a Kagome…aunque la haya hecho mi mujer es mejor que ella se vaya" ._Había dejado a Kikyo en el río hace mucho, ella quería asearse antes de volver a la aldea, entre a la cabaña y en ella estaba la vieja y Miroku, eso me extraño ya estaba por amanecer y Kikyo no estaba allí.

- Donde está la señorita Kagome?- preguntó un tanto preocupado el monje

-Feh! Volvió a su época- dije cruzándome de brazos

-ya veo… supongo que Shippo se equivoco- ahora se dirigía a la anciana

-eso espero Miroku… eso espero- no le presté atención a lo que dijeron

-y Kikyo?- pregunte ambos me miraron interrogantes- es que aun no viene aquí?

- entonces es cierto?... la señorita Kikyo está viva- en eso entró Kikyo cubierta de sangre

-Kikyo!

- Hermana!... pero que te ocurrió

-no te preocupes no estoy herida solo fue un youkai muy fuerte – le sonrío, esa sonrisa no provocaba nada _"porque Kami!"-_pensaba con rabia_ "porque su sonrisa no causa lo que la de Kagome hacia", _de pronto entraron Shippo y Sango

-Maldita!- Shippo salto a la espalda de Kikyo sin poder alcanzarla porque yo la quite de allí antes

-tranquilo Shippo- Sango trataba de calmarlo, que le ocurría al mocoso? Como se le ocurre tratar de atacar a Kikyo?

-Baka! Que le hiciste?... donde esta?- Sango se puso pálida al igual que Miroku y Kaede, y lo soltó - que le hiciste?- gritaba Shippo arrodillado, llorando a mares

- de que estás hablando mocoso?- pregunte al fin ya que al parecer era el único que no entendía de qué diablos hablaban

- Kagome…- susurro Sango- que le hiciste a Kagome?

- no sé de qué hablan

-Inuyasha no es el único que puede identificar el olor de la sangre de Kagome!, yo también puedo olerla y reconocerla bien!- grito Shippo, ahora fue Kikyo quien se tensó

-ya te dije que no se dé que hablas

- a no?... bueno creo que ahora vamos a saber todos… esta por amanecer e Inuyasha podrá oler lo que yo estoy oliendo

-ha!... lo lamento zorrito pero me tengo que ir…- dijo tratando de irse

- oh no tú no te vas a ninguna parte- Sango la tomo firmemente del brazo- no te vas hasta que Inuyasha vuelva a ser un Hanyou

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kikyo suplicante- me hace daño… ayúdame- me adelante unos pasos dispuesto a ayudarla cuando Miroku me sostuvo por la espalda

- lo lamento amigo… por favor espera a que amanezca- mientras decía esto sentí un fuerte palpitar, la energía demoniaca volvía a mí.

De pronto volví a sentirme fuerte, podía oír todo y oler todo, fue cuando me di cuenta, había un fuerte olor a sangre de…

-Kagome… - jadeé- es su… su sangre… por…porque?- dije mirando a Kikyo- porque hueles a su sangre… porque tienes su sangre en ti?

-Inuyasha yo…

-que fue lo que le hiciste?- dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía, sentía que el demonio dentro de mi intentaba salir, pero yo no lo permitiría tenía que saber que había pasado- que demonios le hiciste? Donde esta?

-déjame Inuyasha!- dijo soltándose de mi agarre- no se supone que me amas a mi?... bueno ya no hay NINGUN impedimento para que tu amor me pertenezca solo a mí!- me grito, yo me quede helado

-donde esta?- pregunte furioso

-ella?... esa chiquilla tonta?.. está en su época… posiblemente muerta

-qué? Como que muerta? Que le hiciste?

- bueno déjame pensar.- dijo cínicamente soltándose de mi agarre y tocando su mentón con su índice- ah sí!... la ataque… le dispare MUCHAS flechas, la herí tanto que debe de haberse desangrado al llegar a su época- dijo fríamente

-maldita!- decía Sango mientras se abrazo a Miroku- cómo pudiste?-le gritó a Kikyo, yo estaba petrificado, salí de mi trance y vi a Shippo abrazado a Kaede, todos estaban llorando

Tome a Kikyo y la lleve a fuera sin ninguna delicadeza, la tire en el suelo y vi como los demás salían para ver qué era lo que me proponía

-tal vez no hayas muerto aquella vez-dije furioso mirándola con odio, todo el amor que alguna vez sentí por ella se esfumó y mis sentimientos se aclararon, yo amaba a Kagome no a Kikyo.

-Inuyasha…

-pero lo harás ahora- dije para luego atravesarla con mis garras, tenía que hacerlo de una vez para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, salieron unas almas, demasiado pocas en verdad pero no le preste atención, me gire y corrí al pozo de los huesos, si tenía suerte Kagome aun estaría viva y podría salvarla, oh por Kami! Como había sido tan imbécil? Ella me amaba y yo también a ella y entonces… porque lo hice? Porque la corrí de mi lado?...solo porque me emociono con la idea que Kikyo seguía viva? Por eso creí que la amaba a ella y no a Kagome?. _"idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!"_ me decía mentalmente como pude hacer eso?

Mientras más me acercaba al pozo más fuerte se sentía el olor a su sangre, llegué por fin el pozo estaba rodeado de la sangre de Kagome, sin pensarlo salté dentro pero nada ocurrió… no pude pasar

- no!, no, no, no, no, NO!...Kagome… no por favor-dije y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas- por favor Kagome perdóname… Kagome… no puedes estar muerta por favor no- no salí de allí en la semana entera me sentía un maldito estúpido, yo la aleje de mi y por mi culpa ella murió

- Kagome- susurre- perdóname

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno… Shippo se preocupo mucho cuando sintió la sangre de Kagome…-Dijo Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sangre?- pregunto Yashii

- si… eh bueno... esa parte no se las conté ni a ti ni a los chicos, solo lo sabe Rouko por lo del entrenamiento y Hitoshi porque lo conocí cuando salí del pozo

-Kagome…que fue lo que paso?- pregunto preocupada Yashii

- Kikyo me ataco tratando de quitarme la perla, pero esta ya era parte de mi, dijo que tenía que matarme así la energía de la perla me abandonaría y volvería a su estado original… dijo que era de ella… que ella era la dueña del poder de la perla…bah!... la perla quería que la protegiera yo no ella… quien se cree pidiendo eso no creen?- dijo Kagome tratando de cambiar el tema

-Kag no cambies el tema…

- ok- suspiro- ella me lanzo flechas con una energía que no era pura, más bien era con odio… me ataco hasta que ya no pude mantenerme de pie, perdía mucha sangre, me recalco que ella era dueña de la perla, de su poder y de… de… del amor de Inuyasha – termino con un susurro y a mí se me apretó el corazón- iba a dar el último golpe y yo con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban la lance lejos y corrí al pozo… sellé el pozo en cuanto llegue y luego todo se me oscureció…desperté un mes después en el hospital, mi madre me dijo que estuve en coma durante tres semanas…

-coma?- Pregunto Sango confusa, la verdad yo tampoco sabía que era eso

-es cuando una persona está en tal riesgo si no está con constantes cuidados y tratamientos puede morir- explico Yashii

- bueno el resto ya lo sabes… volví a la preparatoria y no le dije a nadie lo que me había ocurrido… bueno como le iba a contar a alguien? Nadie me creería- soltó con una risita, tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que se había formado

- vaya…- Dijo Sango

-pero dime que paso con Kikyo?... no… no la… he visto- preguntó Kagome nerviosa

-bueno… Ella…ella esta… muerta

-qué? Pero cómo? que paso?- dijo sorprendida

- la asesinaron…

-oh Kami!... Inuyasha debe de estar destrozado- _"claro que estoy destrozado pero por lo que te hice Kagome"_ pensé

-él…él la mató Kagome..

-qué?…-

-Inuyasha mató a Kikyo…ella llego cubierta de tu sangre a la cabaña, seguramente pensaba que él no se encontraría allí… no lo sé…Shippo olio tu sangre y se puso a gritarle como loco, la detuve hasta que amaneció e Inuyasha pudo oler tu sangre… él se enfureció… la saco afuera y la atravesó con sus garras

- es un imbécil!- "_es cierto sí que lo soy" _- Estúpido idiota! – "_totalmente de acuerdo" _- Como se le ocurre hacer eso?... después es él quien sufre?... estúpido idio… esperen- se interrumpió- Ella murió cierto?

-si todos la vimos cuando murió

-salieron muchas almas de ella?- dijo Kagome, a donde quería llegar con todo esto?

- pensándolo bien solo tres o cuatro… porque?- pregunto incrédula Sango

- necesito hablar con Rouko- escuché que salía del agua y se vestía, vi cuando paso junto a mi corriendo, podía oler su preocupación, que era lo que había pasado? Porque había salido con tanto apuro a hablar con Rouko?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que las cosas les quedaran más claras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mañana vuelvo a actualizar :D<strong>


	7. Descubrimientos

**Hey! Bueno muñecas, (no sé si hay muñecos leyendo el fic,) aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Descubrimientos **

**[Kagome]**

- necesito hablar con Rouko- dije saliendo del agua y vistiéndome precipitadamente, si era como lo sospechaba ella seguía viva, y probablemente ella era el gran enemigo del que hablaba Rouko, podía sentir su presencia pero creí que era porque vivía allí, pero si todos en ese lugar la creían muerta entonces tenía que ser ella, tratando de esconderse, comencé a correr de vuelta a la aldea- "_maldición esto no puede estar pasándome_"- pensé cuando vi a Inuyasha correr a mi lado, cuando llegamos a la aldea no le dirigí ni una palabra, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer

-Rouko!- grite en cuanto lo vi reunido con los demás alrededor de una fogata, de pronto me vi observada por seis pares de ojos preocupados, los ignore esto era importante

- Kagome al fin despiertas nos tenias preocupa…- comenzó a decir Rouko

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte- lo interrumpí

-que ocurre?

- veras… tiene que ser a solas…

-porque no podemos saber nosotros Kag?…-me dijo Hitoshi, estaba usando lentes de sol?, el no era de usar ese tipo de accesorios, es más podría jurar que esos lentes eran de Shinaro

-por favor Rouko- me limite a decir, al verme tan afligida asintió y se levantó

Nos internamos en el bosque, yo sabía que cierto hanyou ojidorado nos seguía, pero yo no quería que escuchara así que puse un escudo a nuestro alrededor

-tan confidencial es?- dijo Rouko al ver lo que hacía yo solo asentí- pero dime que es lo que ocurre?

-Kikyo…- él se tensó, conocía toda la historia, era él y Hitoshi que lo sabían absolutamente todo

-que ocurre con ella…

-según Sango está muerta pero… yo siento su presencia…se que está viva lo que no se es porque se ha ocultado todos estos años

-estás diciendo que….

-así es- lo interrumpí- ella es el nuevo enemigo, y quiere a la perla

-pero Kag tu ERES la perla

-lo sé, se que lo que murió fue una marioneta como las de Naraku no me extraña que sepa cómo hacerlas, después de todo ella se relacionó con él muchas veces

-y que propones que hagamos? Les diremos a los demás?

- no…no creo que sea conveniente- dije con una mueca- les contare yo misma cuando estemos en camino… yo… no quiero que los chicos se enteren aun que ella está viva,…es decir… con Sango, Miroku, Shippo e incluso con la anciana Kaede no habría problema con que la destruyamos pero… Inuyasha….no lo sé… lo más probable es que la quiera proteger- dije soltando un suspiro- y…y yo…no quiero que él salga herido- dije soltando una lágrima

-ay Kagome!- dijo Rouko envolviéndome con sus brazos para darme su apoyo, yo solo le correspondí el abrazo pero seguía sollozando- tranquila pequeña, si tú no quieres no se los diremos

-no quiero que salgan heridos, ella era…sumamente poderosa, no me quiero imaginar cómo será ahora

-les diremos cuando estimes conveniente, ahora vamos a avisar que mañana mismo partimos el viaje... debemos encontrarla y guiarle lejos de las aldeas

-gracias por ser tan comprensivo Rouko… sabes? Eres como él hermano mayor que siempre quise tener

Deshice el escudo y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la aldea, Inuyasha ya no estaba cerca, seguro se aburrió al no poder escuchar, faltaba poco ellos no podían escucharnos aún, al menos los youkai o hanyou

- creo que deberíamos organizarnos por parejas, para mantenernos a salvo, para transportar nuestras pertenencias, también para luchar- dijo de repente Rouko, yo solo lo escuchaba atenta- debería ser por la compatibilidad de poderes y habilidades, veamos… Yashii y yo- me miro para saber si yo estaba de acuerdo

. si

-Shinaro y Hitoshi

-uhm… por poder y la katana…. Si- aprobé- buen dúo

-Kazuo y Takeshi

-Obvio…estarían juntos aunque los pusieras con otros, él solo sonrió

- Sango y Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, Inuyasha y tu

- si así estari…espera… que?...ellos no irán- dije seria

-eso te han dicho?

-no… no he hablado con ellos…no los quiero ver sufrir, a ninguno- _"incluso a Inuyasha_" agregué en mis pensamientos

-lo siento Kagome pero… en esto no te puedo apoyar

-…que?.

-Necesitamos ayuda Kag y tú lo sabes muy bien- dijo con voz dulce

-no! me niego rotundamente, ellos NO irán! Y punto- estaba comenzando a enfadarme, es que el no entendía que yo no quería que ellos salieran heridos? Era demasiado peligroso aun para ellos!... además Sango y Miroku tenían una familia, no podía permitir que les suceda algo

- pero Kag..-trataba de convencerme

-NO!... ellos no irán!- estaba tan concentrada en nuestra discusión que no me di cuenta que Miroku e Inuyasha se acercaban a nosotros- ninguno! Ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni Shippo, ni Inuyasha!, ninguno ira con nosotros no permitiré que salgan lastimados!

-necesitamos SU ayuda! Ellos conocen mejor que nosotros este lugar! Eso nos ayudara que no entiendes eso?- Rouko estaba enfadado también, tampoco se había fijado en la presencia de esas dos figuras que nos miraban fijamente tratando de comprender de que era lo que estábamos hablando

- no me importa!... ya te lo dije ella es peligrosa!... sumamente peligrosa! Y quiere la perla! me quiere a MI!, es peligroso tan solo estar conmigo y tu quieres que nos acompañen?... ustedes también deberían irse de aquí! No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi causa- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no quiero…ella me…me quiere a mi, y sé que la puedo destruir…solo… solo debo ocupar la energía de la perla cuando este cerca de ella…-Rouko palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir

-No puedes hacer eso Kagome! NO PUEDES! - me gritó mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me zamarreaba

- es lo que debo pagar… debo hacerlo para salvar a todos de ella- dije ya más calmada

-pagar? Porque tú? a qué precio?... muriendo? Quieres suicidarte solo para mantenernos a salvo? Es que acaso estás loca!... NO LO HARAS SOLA!

- si es tan peligroso ni sueñes que te dejaremos sola- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa, mientras Rouko y yo lo mirábamos espantados _"desde cuando están allí? Cuanto escucharon?"_ pensaba aterrada

-No sé quién es esa que no quieres que te ayudemos… -comenzó Inuyasha, su voz me dejo petrificada - pero déjame decirte que NO NOS DEJARAS FUERA DE ESTO- dijo recalcando las palabras

- entiéndelo bien nosotros nunca te vamos a dar la espalda nunca te dejaremos sola, pero debes dejar que te ayudemos… todos- dijo Rouko

-no dejaremos que te hagan daño Kagome- dijo Inuyasha, en qué momento se había acercado? , entonces él me abrazó yo quede estática, y correspondí el abrazo sin pensarlo, cuando por fin desperté de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que lo que hacia

"_oh Kami! No puedo hacer esto el…él me engaño! Y… y...quien se cree que soy el reemplazo de su adorada Kikyo?... que ni lo sueñe…ya no soy la misma tonta de hace 6 años"_-pensé, para luego soltarme bruscamente de él

-no vuelvas a tocarme…- vi como alargaba los brazos para abrazarme de nuevo pero me aleje- nunca más…me oíste?...NUNCA- me di la vuelta para mirar a Rouko que había quedado a mi espalda – recuerda de lo que hablamos Rouko…y con respecto a ellos… yo voy a hablarles- dije rindiéndome con un suspiro

-Ok, supongo que no les dirás eso no?- dijo refiriéndose a que era Kikyo el enemigo

-No… yo veré como lo hago con… eso… por favor no…- el solo asintió comprendiendo, pero le creí, si alguien era capaz de guardar un secreto ese era Rouko

-no te preocupes pequeña- yo suspiré

- vamos a la aldea, tengo algo que decirles- dije mirando a Miroku, él solo asintió, caminamos lo poco que nos quedaba en silencio

-_"genial"_- pensé-_ "ahora voy a tener que pensar cómo convencerlos de no ir, eso va a ser difícil"-_suspiré

Llegamos a la aldea, ellos aún cenaban así que aproveche la ocasión

-Chicos.. yo … debo decirles algo importante

-que ocurre Kag?-dijo Hitoshi que aún llevaba esos lentes de sol

- porque los lentes?- Pregunté ignorando su pregunta, el se encogió de hombros- vamos! Tú no eres de usar lentes a demás es de noche!... que me ocultas- dije acercándome a él

- no es nada- dijo y yo me acerque más, y antes que él pudiera detenerme se los saque, me sorprendí al ver unas orbes doradas, sus ojos se parecían a los de Inuyasha, esos ojos que podían decirme todo lo que él con palabras no decía, más bien me mentían más que él mismo, suspiré triste, porque Hitoshi tenía que tener el mismo color de ojos que Inuyasha?

-en tres días estarán verde metálico- dijo Hitoshi adivinando lo que pensaba- el color inicial es solo por la raza, luego volverá a uno más parecido al mío- yo le sonreí, el me entendía muy bien, lo mire con cariño _" en verdad es guapo…ay Kagome por kami-sama en que estas pensando! Es tu amigo, A-MI-GO!"_ ,escuche que Inuyasha gruño, no le di importancia

-gracias por aclararlo - el solo se encogió de hombros- bueno chicos creo que llego el momento que les diga porque estoy aquí… hay un nuevo enemigo que está afectando el futuro- dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos del Sengoku –ese monstro quiere la Shikon no Tama

- pero esa perla fue destruida- dijo incrédulo Miroku

-destruida?- dije mirando a Inuyasha, es que no les dijo lo que paso? esta vez el gruñido fue de Hitoshi

- pensé que habías muerto, y contigo la perla- dijo triste- no sabes cuánto me alegra que no haya sido así

-ella se me incrusto en el pecho y luego sus energías se unieron a mi-dije ignorando lo que había dicho Inuyasha- ella y yo somos lo mismo… yo…yo soy la Shikon no Tama ahora- todos los chicos del Sengoku me miraron atónitos- es por eso que el enemigo me busca a mí, quiere la perla para hacerse más fuerte…

-yo diría indestructible considerando el poder que ya debe de tener con tantos años de entrenamiento- dijo Rouko para sí mismo, olvidando por completo que lo estaban escuchando- su poder debe ser increíblemente grande, ya era muy grande en ese entonces ahora debe ser por lo menos diez veces más – dijo aun para él, yo lo mire aterrada, así ellos se enterarían que nosotros sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos

- de quien estás hablando Rouko?, es que ya saben a quién nos enfrentamos?- Pregunto Hitoshi luego de verme reaccionar antes las palabras de Rouko, este despertó de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho

-yo… yo… Kagome- me miro pidiendo ayuda

-si lo sabemos –dije por fin y me quede en silencio de nuevo

- bueno… dinos de una vez quien es el maldito que quiere la perla Kagome- dijo ya harto Hitoshi

- lo lamento pero eso si que no puedo decírselos hasta que esté completamente segura de que es la persona que pienso que es- mentí tranquila sin mirar a nadie, claro que estaba segura de quien era- así que les pido que por favor ninguno de ustedes se involucre, esto me concierne solo a mi

- QUE?- gritaron Hitoshi e Inuyasha furiosos

- Es que no entiendes que si tienes esa sospecha lo más probable es que sea verdad?- gritó Inuyasha- lo podemos buscar y destruirlo más fácilmente si sabemos quién es!

- te conozco bastante bien Kagome- me dijo serio Hitoshi acercándose y tomándome los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara- tu sabes quién es- afirmo y todos se quedaron estáticos mirándome con horror- dímelo… dime quien es el bastardo que quiere hacerte daño Kagome!... DIMELO!

- ya te dije que no estoy segura!

-mentirosa! Lo sabes y no quieres decirnos por protegernos!- me quede petrificada, Hitoshi me conocía muy bien, no por nada era mi mejor amigo- también quieres que te dejemos? … pues escúchame bien no te dejaremos sola!, eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que te dañen de nuevo de ninguna forma! Nunca escuchaste NUNCA te dejare sola Kagome!

- Hit… Hitoshi

-dime quien es- dijo esta vez más tranquilo

-no, no te lo diré-

- así que admites que si lo sabes

- sí, pero aun así no te lo diré- dije soltándome de su agarre pero sosteniendo su mirada

- queremos saber su opinión- dijo Rouko interrumpiéndonos- esto ser realmente peligroso, mucho más de lo que todos estamos acostumbrados, si quieren irse lo pueden hacer, saben que estaré mucho más tranquilo si lo hacen- dijo mirando protectoramente a Yashii diciéndole con la mirada que ella se fuera

- yo me quedo- dijo firmemente Yashiiki mientras se cruzaba de brazos- creo que tengo una seria sospecha de a quién nos enfrentamos

- yo también me quedo- dijo Shinaro abrazando a Yashii por la cintura

-nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos

-y yo- Hitoshi aun me miraba fijamente

- Yo también voy- dijo Shippo

- yo me uno, no podría dejarla sola señorita Kagome- dijo con una sonrisa el monje- es como mi hermana

- yo no puedo dejar a mi mejor amiga sola… también voy

-pero sango- proteste pensando en sus pequeños

-nada de peros Kag… Kaede cuidara a mis niños

- yo también voy… una vez juré protegerte Kagome y pienso cumplirlo- dijo Inuyasha

-HA!- dijo Hitoshi con burla- con esa protección mejor te tiras directamente a la boca de un youkai no crees Kagome?

- Que quieres decir imbécil?- gruño Inuyasha

- que no la protegiste bien idiota!

-Que yo sepa ella sobrevivió gracias a mi el tiempo que estuvo aquí porque YO la protegí!

- ah si! La protegiste de morir… cuando no estaba el sucio cadáver cerca! Si no te olvidabas completamente de ella y te ibas con la muerta esa!- yo lo miraba sorprendida- …la protegiste claro, pero se te olvido protegerla de ti y de la muerta ambulante! Ambos la dañaron mucho y no solo físicamente sino que también dañaron su corazón!

-cállate!- grito Inuyasha- no tienes idea de lo que hablas gusano!

- claro que la tengo! Porque fui YO el que estuvo con ella en su recuperación, fui YO el que la vi cuando volvió de este lugar, fui YO el que la vio sufrir, YO el que sufrió con ella cuando no podía lograr pasos en su recuperación!... YO estuve con ella cuando sentía la impotencia de no poder mover sus piernas, fui YO quien le dio animo y YO quien estuvo con ella cuando pudo volver a caminar luego de dos largos años intentándolo! Fui YO el que la ayudo a superar todo!… -

-Hitoshi- lo paré si seguía así iba a contarles sobre mi hijo, no podía moverme de la impresión, en solo unos cuantos segundos Hitoshi le había sacado en cara todo a Inuyasha y además me había descubierto con mis amigos, solo él y Rouko sabían que me demore 2 años en volver a caminar luego de una larga y dolorosa recuperación, todos me miraban con ojos como platos incluyendo a Inuyasha

-Kagome… tu…quedaste invalida… después de lo que te hizo ella?- dijo Yashii, yo solo asentí ya no lo podía ocultar

-con razón nos costó tanto que pudieras tener firmeza y fuerza en las piernas- dijo Shinaro pensativo

-invalida?- pregunto Shippo que no sabía lo que significaba

- es cuando, bueno en mi caso, que no podía sentir mis piernas no podía moverlas, pararme , caminar, a veces ni sentarme sola podía- dije con una lagrima, últimamente había llorado mucho, tenía que volver a la frialdad sino me derrumbaría en cualquier momento

- Kag... Kagome…tu no…no… podías mover…tus…tus piernas- tartamudeo Inuyasha sin aliento

-si- le dije tajante- ahora volviendo al tema principal, me gustaría que ninguno me acompañe, los quiero mucho a todos como para perderlos en manos de esa persona

- lo lamento Kagome la decisión ya se tomó… partiremos en dos días… para que podamos organizarnos bien iremos en parejas, así podremos cubrirnos las espaldas

- pero...- comencé a reclamar

- pero nada Kagome, como dije la decición ya se tomó

-ok eso será más fácil, cada uno se preocupara de su compañero, y lo protegerá con su vida- dijo Shinaro

- exacto, como compañeros no deberán separarse ni para dormir, deberán hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas para ayudar mientras viajamos, pero los compañeros no serán por compatibilidad, sino por habilidad

- o sea..?- pregunto Yashii

-Yashii y yo, ambos tenemos la energía de monjes podremos complementarnos mejor ayudándonos y uniendo nuestros poderes espirituales- Yashii asintió- Kazuo y Takeshi, ambos ocupan la misma arma, tienen capacidades iguales, igual se complementaran- los apelados asintieron- Shinaro y Hitoshi lo mismo

-hai –dijeron al unisono

- Miroku y Sango, no los he visto luchar pero por lo que me contó Kagome se complementan bien…Shippo y Kirara…. y… Kagome e Inuyasha

- que?... porque?-reclamé

- vamos Kagome nadie se quejó – se burlo Inuyasha aunque se veía…feliz?

- yo..agh! ok- dije resignada _"me las pagaras Rouko"_ pensé

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Cuantas explicaciones no? Y todavía falta que Kag le diga a Inu que estaba embarazada! Pero no se preocupen eso viene pronto no prometo que sea en el próximo cap pero si viene pronto ;)<strong>

**Bueno las dejo, dejen reviews! (jeje siempre digo eso) y de nuevo gracias por leer xD**


	8. Confundida ¿Mi amigo Hitoshi?

**Hola! Soy yo reportándome de nuevo con un nuevo cap, lo siento me demore un poquito, ya que estaba publicando todos los días pero tuve un ligero inconveniente con el computador, que gracias al cielo ya resolví, bueno eso es todo que lo disfruten :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Confundida… ¿mi amigo Hitoshi? **

**[Kagome]**

Pasaron dos días y ya teníamos todo listo para emprender nuestro viaje, la nieve ya se había derretido por completo, ya se podía ver como el verde volvía al Sengoku, Inuyasha dijo que iría a cazar, eso lo hacía lejos según lo que me dijo Sango así que salí a caminar, necesitaba relajarme, despejar mi mente, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que volví, pero habían dos en especial que me tenían muy nerviosa, las miras de dos muchachos.

Ambos, tanto los orbes dorados como los verdes, me miraban de forma especial, era extraño sentirme así.

Hitoshi me miraba con cariño, como siempre, pero además había preocupación, ternura, calidez, y en la de Inuyasha se reflejaba lo mismo _"pero por qué me miran así?"- _pensé, ambos me trataban con mas delicadeza y se enfurecían cuando el otro se me acercaba, bueno mas Inuyasha porque yo, el tiempo que no pasaba con Sango y Yashii, me la pasaba con Hitoshi, ya que no quería estar cerca de él.

Me senté en el pasto a mirar la puesta de sol, de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba, suspire al reconocer la esencia de esa persona.

- es peligroso que salgas sola- dijo una voz varonil interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- sabes que me puedo defender sola Hitoshi

- lo sé, pero no pasa nada si eres precavida- dijo encogiendo los hombros y sentándose a mi lado.

-claro –dije con una sonrisa.

-linda vista no?- dijo mirando el horizonte, yo asentí, de pronto sentí su mano sobre la mía, me sorprendí y sonroje, pero no moví mi mano- en nuestra época no se ven estas puestas de sol.

-si… ni tampoco se ven las estrellas tan claramente como se ven aquí- suspiré- es hermoso.

- si que lo eres- dijo y yo me sonroje más de lo que estaba, lo miré de reojo.

-¿q…que.. tan...tanto me miras?- dije girando la cabeza para evitar que viera lo roja que estaba, el soltó una risita.

- ¿sabes que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas?- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro por el mentón y lo giraba para que lo mirara.

- ¡pero qué cosas dices!- dije parándome y alejándome de él.

-¿qué? ¿No le puedo hacer cumplidos a mi mejor amiga?

- no… nuestra relación se basa en que nos molestamos mutuamente- dije dándole la espalda.

- uhm… yo quiero cambiar eso…- dijo abrazándome por detrás- porque no podemos ser como los mejores amigos normales, los que se abrazan, los que se tratan bien…

- b…bueno podemos c…cambiar…si tu quieres- dije nerviosa por su cercanía.

-si… me gustaría- murmuró en mi oído.

- ok… va...vamos…o se van a preocupar- dije mientras me alejaba de él.

-espera!- dijo tomándome del brazo acercándome a él, abrazándome contra su pecho- Kag…Kagome… tú…tú… ¿me quieres?

-Hi…Hitoshi… yo… claro que te quiero…eres mi mejor amigo.

-amigo…-susurro con tristeza y yo levante mi rostro para verlo, grave error, me encontré con su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus ojos verdes esmeralda tenían un brillo especial, su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro y sus labios estaba a centímetros de los míos- Kagome –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y luego rozó sus labios con los míos.

Me quedé petrificada, ¡Hitoshi me estaba besando!.

**[Narrador]**

Lentamente Kagome comenzó a responder él beso, al principio fueron tímidos roces, pero luego se sumergieron en un tierno pero apasionado beso, sus labios se movían incesantes sobre los del otro.

Kagome y Hitoshi separaron sus labios, pero no abrieron los ojos, apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro, los brazos de Hitoshi no salían de la cintura de ella y las manos de Kagome no bajaban de la cara de él

"_¡¿qué rayos fue eso?... ¡él es mi mejor amigo!...¡me beso!... ¡Hitoshi me beso!.. ¡y yo le respondí!... ¿Cómo pude besarlo así?... ¿Kami qué hago? " -_pensaba Kagome sin abrir sus ojos- _" ¿por qué?… ¿porque siento lo mismo que cuando Inuyasha me beso de repente en el bosque, cuando me dijo que me amaba?… ¡¿Kami porque?" _

"¡_Maldición! ¡ella es mi amiga!...¿pero qué demonios hice?… pero… pero ella me respondió… ¿porque lo hizo?... ¿sentirá acaso lo mismo que yo?...pero… ¿qué es lo que siento yo?"-_ pensaba Hitoshi mientras abría los ojos- _"oh Kami es tan preciosa"- _pensó al ver a Kagome allí tan cerca suyo con los ojos cerrados y agitada por el beso- _"¿qué es lo que siento por ella?... ¿será acaso que la amo?"_-pensó mientras sacaba una mano de su cintura y le acariciaba con ternura el rostro a la azabache, Kagome abrió los ojos y Hitoshi se sumergió en el mar chocolate de sus ojos, se acerco nuevamente dispuesto a besarla una vez mas pero Kagome se separo de él evitando su mirada.

- creo…creo que debemos volver…se van a preocupar.

-hai- dijo Hitoshi.

Caminaron en silencio separados por una buena distancia, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- "¿_me habré enamorado de Kagome?"_- pensaba Hitoshi- _"no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su rostro cuando se enoja, ¡Kami! ¡se ve preciosa cuando se enoja!.."-_ pensó mientras la miraba.

-"_no puedo sentirme así… no puedo, ¡no puedo!.. me deje llevar…¿por qué?_..._antes me sentía así solo por Inuyasha… ¡y ahora lo evito por eso!... será que… ¿ahora siento algo más que amistad por Hitoshi?..._"- pensaba la azabache.

- ¡Kagome!- grito Inuyasha en cuanto notó a la azabache, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó- ¡¿dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupado!.

-tranquilo Inuyasha estoy bien- dijo la azabache evitando su mirada, separándose del hanyou- solo estaba… estábamos paseando…

- fuimos a ver la puesta de sol- dijo Hitoshi comenzando a enojarse.

-¿fueron?-preguntó Inuyasha… ¿celoso?- ¿y se puede saber porque fueron los dos solos?-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¡porque somos mejores amigos imbécil! ¡Eso es lo que hacemos! ¡Salimos JUNTOS!

-_"en realidad hicimos más que eso"_- pensó Kagome sonrojándose al recordar el beso que se habían dado, de pronto se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la observaba, y se sonrojo aun mas al verse descubierta.

- ¿porque estas sonrojada Kagome?

- so..sonrojada.. pero que dices Inuyasha- dijo dándole la espalda.

- si sonrojada- dijo girándola y mirándola a los ojos- ¿porque te sonrojas Kagome?...- al tenerla cerca otra vez se dio cuenta que Kagome tenía el olor de Hitoshi en ella- ¿porque tienes el olor de ese imbécil en ti? ¡Contesta Kagome!

- ¡que te importa idiota!- gritó Hitoshi separando a la miko del hanyou- como dije es mi amiga… y no importa que mi olor este en ella- dijo el ojiverde besando la mejilla de Kagome.

-¡¿que no importa?- preguntó furioso el hanyou- ¡si ella tiene tu olor es porque tu estuviste mucho más cerca que un simple abrazo! ¡Y ella no es tuya!

- ¿y tuya si? ¡¿Y si fue más que un simple abrazo eso qué?, eh! que te importa si eso es así o no!- grito Hitoshi.

-¡que ella es mía imbécil! ¡Y no tienes derecho a tocarla!

- ¡¿tuya? ¡¿ y quien lo dice? ¡Yo puedo tocarla cuanto quiera!

- ¡¿que creen que soy un juguete? ¡¿Un objeto por el pueden pelear?... ¡¿por el cual discuten a quien le pertenece?- gritó furiosa la azabache- ¡pues no es así!... ¡OSUWARI!- dijo furiosa mientras Inuyasha quedaba incrustado en el piso, hace 6 años que no sentía eso.

-jaja ¡imbécil!- dijo Hitoshi riéndose del ojidorado que ahora estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Hitoshi!- lo llamó la azabache mirándolo furiosa, de pronto sintió una pesada carga sobre sus hombros y quedo aplastado contra el piso al igual que el hanyou, hace una semana que la azabache no le hacía eso, se había prometido no hacerlo más pero esta vez el pelinegro se había pasado- ¡ambos son unos idiotas! ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! Me escucharon ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene derechos sobre mi!

Tanto los chicos del Sengoku como los de la época actual habían escuchado los gritos y se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría.

- ¿qué paso aquí?- dijo Sango al acercarse y ver a ambos muchachos en el piso y a una Kagome furiosa.

- paso que este par de bakas se creen mis dueños.

- ay! Kagome… debes de controlar ese temperamento- dijo Shinaro moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

- No digas eso- lo regañó Yashii- de seguro este par se lo merecían… ¿no es así Kag?

- si… se lo tenían muy merecido.

- ¡maldita sea Kagome! ¡¿porque hiciste eso?- dijeron el hanyou peliplateado y el pelinegro levantándose luego que el hechizo del collar y la pesada carga se desvanecieran.

- ¡porque son un par de idiotas!- gritó y luego echó a correr al bosque.

**[Kagome]**

-¡ no son más que unos grandísimos Idiotas!- dije cuando me detuve, y las lagrimas comenzaban caer por mis mejillas- ¡mírate Kagome! ¡Otra vez llorando por un hombre!- me dije, me sentía herida no sabía si estaba más molesta con Inuyasha porque aun creía que yo era de su propiedad o Hitoshi ahora pensaba lo mismo luego de besarme- ¡Par de idiotas que se creen tratándome así! ¡agh! y encima ahora sé que es con Kikyo con quien tengo que pelear… ¡las cosas no podrían salir mejor!- dije sarcástica.

- ¿Kikyo?... ¿no era que estaba muerta?- dijo Hitoshi, yo lo miré espantada, ¿desde cuándo estaba aquí?.

- Hitoshi… ¿qué haces aquí?- dije ignorando su pregunta.

-respóndeme Kagome… ¿ella está viva?- dijo Hitoshi serio- ¿es con ella con quien debemos pelear?

- eso no te importa… No te incumbe- contesté dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar para internarme en el bosque.

**[Inuyasha]**

Vi que Hitoshi salió detrás de Kagome y antes que los chicos pudieran detenerme fui tras ellos.

- eso no te importa… No te incumbe- dijo Kagome dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡sí que me incumbe! ¡Es sobre ti! ¡Es sobre mí! ¡Es sobre él! ¡Sobre ella! ¡Sobre todos!- dijo Hitoshi tomándole el brazo para que se detuviera, yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, al parecer me había perdido algo importante.

-¿sobre ti?- dijo girándose y viéndolo confundida.

- ¡si sobre mi! ¡A mí también me importas! Te quiero más que nada en este mundo Kagome…- dijo dulcemente acercándose más a ella y acariciándole la mejilla- te quiero demasiado Kagome y no quiero que te pase nada- quedé en shock al igual que Kagome, ese mugroso se le estaba declarando a ¡MI Kagome!

- Hi… Hito… shi- balbuceo su nombre nerviosa- yo...

-por favor… déjame entrar en tu vida, déjame ser algo más que tu mejor amigo- dijo tomando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos _"aléjate de ella o te mato maldito imbécil"_ pensé.

- yo… no puedo Hitoshi- dijo desviando la mirada y alejándose de él- yo… yo no… no lo he olvidado del todo.

- pues déjame ayudarte.

- ¡no puedo Hitoshi! ¡No puedo! ¡Lo tengo clavado en mi corazón! Mi corazón le pertenece casi por completo…- dijo con una lagrima, a mí se me apretó el corazón, ¿Kagome se había enamorado? ¿Y ese idiota que conquisto su corazón no la quería?

- ¿casi?- dijo el imbécil, ¿acaso estaba esperanzado?- Kag tu… ¿tú me quieres?

-yo…yo...-dijo nerviosa.

-vamos Kag ¿tú me quieres?

-yo…yo… no lo sé Hitoshi …a él…aun lo quiero mucho.

- no te estoy preguntando eso Kagome… ¿tú me quieres?… ¿a MI?

-yo…no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti…-susurró y a mí se me rompió el corazón- te quiero mucho Hitoshi, eres mi mejor amigo pero… no puedo…¡no puedo hacerte eso!...aun lo quiero, ¡aun tiene un parte de mi corazón!

-¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Vas a resignarte simplemente! ¡Tienes otra oportunidad Kagome! Puedes elegirme y ser feliz conmigo…te voy a proteger con mi vida Kag- ella comenzó a llorar y él la abrazó, esa era la misma promesa que le hice yo y no la cumplí, ella lo alejó bruscamente.

- alguien ya me hizo esa promesa y no la cumplió- dijo secándose las lagrimas- no pienso volver a creer en eso.

- pero Kag…

- ¡no lo hagas mas difícil!... ¡eres mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?- dijo llorando, al parecer él no iba a volver a mencionar el asunto por ahora, estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando Hitoshi habló.

- deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

- ¿eh?

-de ella…tu no… no puedes encargarte de eso, terminaras mas herida.

- no… de ella me tengo que encargar yo, porque es a mí a quien quiere, además voy a utilizar la energía de la perla pera destruirla- dijo tranquila y él la miro horrorizado.

- ¿no piensas hacer eso cierto Kagome? ¡Dime que no piensas hacer esa locura!- dijo tomándola por los hombros zamarreándola, estuve a punto de saltar sobre él- ¡dime que no te vas a sacrificar de esa forma Kagome! ¡DIMELO!

- es necesario para que todo vuelva a la normalidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿Necesario? ¡¿es necesario MORIR? ¡¿SACRIFICARTE DE ESA FORMA?- le gritaba furioso- ¿por qué Kagome? ¿Porque lo harás? Tienes mucha gente a quien le importas… ¿es por él? – Kagome no le contestó- por eso quieres ir sola… no quieres que él se entere quien es… ¡lo quieres proteger otra vez!, ¡no lo quieres ver sufrir!- afirmó.

- eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡no me mientas!

- ¿y si fuera así que? ¡ya deja de meterte en mi vida! ¡No te incumbe! ¡Ya entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Soy yo la que decido!

- ¡el solo te daña Kagome! Te ha dañado siempre y sin embargo ¡tú sigues pensando en él! ¡sigues sufriendo por ese perro estúpido!- ella solo se calló y desvió la mirada, _"¿perro? ¿Se referirá a mi?"_ pensé- ¡después de lo que te hizo lo sigues queriendo!, ¡después de que te dejo por ese montón de barro!, después de que te dijo que te amaba ¡para después botarte como basura!- me sorprendí, él hablaba de mí, ella aun no me olvidaba a MI, ese sujeto sabía mucho – te quedaste derrumbada ¿y por qué?... porque el señor "yo las prefiero de barro" ¡te dejó! ¡Y para colmo la muerta esa te disparo con todo lo que tenía! ¡Y aun lo sigues amando!

- ¡¿sí aun lo amo qué? Dime Hitoshi ¿y qué?, ¡ese es asunto mío! No tuyo- mi corazón se hincho de felicidad al escucharle, ¿ella aun me amaba? - ¡y eso no tiene nada que ver en esto!, lo hago por salvar a MIS amigos.

- ¡por Kami Kagome! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Te conozco tan bien que se perfectamente cuando me mientes!... ¡lo estas protegiendo! Por Kami ¡deja que se dé cuenta y que sufra alguna vez!

-¡si! ¡Lo estoy protegiendo! Si él se da cuenta de quién es va a protegerla ¡y no puedo pelear contra él! ¡La protegerá con su vida y puede salir hasta muerto! Y yo…yo no quiero que nada le pase… - dijo en un susurro.

- es por eso que ahora quieres ir y encontrarte con esa mujer ¡¿cómo si no fuera la gran cosa? ¡Vas a ir a entregarte en bandeja de plata! ¿Para que termine lo que no pudo hacer hace 6 años?, ¡¿vas a dejar que Kikyo te mate?- entonces quede en shock, ¿Kikyo? ¿Por qué hablaban de Kikyo? ¿Que tenía que ver ella en esto? Yo mismo me encargue de ella con mis propias manos, sin querer me moví e hice que una rama se quebrara, ambos se voltearon y sus ojos horrorizados se posaron en mi, salí totalmente de mi escondite y los enfrenté.

- creo que tienen que explicarme un par de cosas.

- esto no te incumbe Inuyasha- me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda.

- claro que me incumbe- le dije girándola y mirándola a los ojos, esos orbes chocolates en los que me perdía.

- creo que tienen un par de cosas de las que hablar… y Kagome…- ambos lo miramos- no me voy a rendir-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue se fue corriendo, yo apreté los dientes.

- traidor- mascullo Kagome- ya me las pagaras.

- ahora dime Kagome ¿cómo es eso que Kikyo está viva y quiere matarte?-

**¿Les gustó?, ahora si viene la gran declaración de Kagome, por fin le dirá a Inu sobre su hijo :D**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	9. Confundida ¿Inuyasha?

**Otro capítulo! Bien, espero que les guste.**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Confundida… ¿Inuyasha?**

**[Inuyasha]**

- creo que tienen que explicarme un par de cosas.

- esto no te incumbe Inuyasha -me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda.

- claro que me incumbe -le dije girándola y mirándola a los ojos, esos orbes chocolates en los que me perdía.

- creo que tienen un par de cosas de las que hablar…y Kagome…-yo lo miré- no me voy a rendir-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue se fue corriendo.

- traidor- mascullo Kagome- ya me las pagaras

- ahora dime Kagome ¿cómo es eso que Kikyo está viva y quiere matarte? –dije enojado

- pues… ¿tu lo escuchaste todo no? -dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre- es necesario ocupar todo el poder de la perla para destruir a nuestro enemigo.

- ¿cómo es que Kikyo está viva?- dije con furia.

- ella está bien Inuyasha, no debes preocuparte por ella ahora pero…-¿preocuparme por ella?, lo que más quería en ese momento es que ella nunca hubiera existido- algo que está haciendo afecta el futuro, mi tiempo, lo… lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que intervengas -iba a decirle que no me importaba Kikyo pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo- se que todavía la amas y que la vas a proteger pero…

- ¿pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Kagome? -la interrumpí molesto aun sin soltarla- yo no amo a Kikyo… ¿es que Sango no te contó que la destruí con mis propias manos?

- lo sé y también se que lo hiciste solo porque te sentías culpable de lo que me hiciste, tal y como ahora te sientes culpable porque la destruiste aunque en realidad solo destruiste a una marioneta… porque ella aun está viva.

- no Kagome no lo hice por ese tipo de culpa… lo hice porque ella había dañado a la mujer que amo, luego de eso corrí al pozo pero ya no estabas y yo no podía cruzarlo, ¡te creí muerta! -la abracé, ella se paralizo- no sabes cuánto sufrí sabiendo que eso había sido mi culpa, lloré Kagome -le confesé- lloré como nunca antes, me maldecía por haber sido un idiota, ¡por haberte dañado tanto!... no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando oí tu voz y te vi en aquel campo -ella se estremeció- eres a la única mujer que amo Kagome - estaba tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, de sentir su calor.

- eso ya me lo habías dicho lo recuerdas -dijo seria- ya me lo dijiste ¡incluso me lo juraste! Pero no era cierto…- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡ella apareció y te fuiste con ella! ¡no te importó la promesa que me hiciste! Simplemente me echaste de tu vida sin pensar siquiera en lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento… en lo que estaba… -vi como se abrazaba y acariciaba el vientre plano.

- es que tu… acaso tu…-comencé realmente asustado, ¿es que ella había tenido un cachorro?, ella no tenía el olor de ningún macho incrustado en su ser, más que un leve olor mío, ya que el olor del inútil ya se había pasado, entonces ¿por qué se frotaba el vientre de esa manera?, a no ser que...- tu… ¿tuviste un cachorro?- paró su acción y me miro horrorizada. ¿Acaso yo tenía razón ella había tenido un cachorro? -_¿un cachorro mío?-_pensé

**[Kagome]**

- eso ya me lo habías dicho lo recuerdas-dije fríamente- ya me lo dijiste ¡incluso me lo juraste! Pero no era cierto…- estaba a punto de llorar no podía verlo- ¡ella apareció y te fuiste con ella! ¡No te importó la promesa que me hiciste! Simplemente me echaste de tu vida sin pensar siquiera en lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento… en lo que estaba… - inconscientemente comencé a abrazar y acariciar mi vientre vacio donde en algún momento había estado mi hijo, y que esa malvada sacerdotisa me había arrebatado.

- es que tu… acaso tu… tú… ¿tuviste un cachorro? -dijo y yo paré lo que hacía, ¡el se había dado cuenta! Lo miré horrorizada- contéstame Kagome… ¿tuviste un cachorro?

- no- conteste con voz quebrada.

- ¿entonces por qué te acaricias de esa forma el vientre?... no me mientas Kagome… ¿tuviste un cachorro?

- nunca lo pude tener…- le dije con sinceridad.

- ¿a que te refieres con que nunca lo pudiste tener? ¿Estuviste embarazada?- pregunto mirándome con dolor.

- sí, lo estuve y…y... lo perdí… murió antes que pudiera nacer- dije con voz ahogada, ¡le estaba confesando acerca de nuestro hijo!

-¿quien…quien fue…fue… el padre?- dijo con dificultad yo lo mire asombrada ¿es que no se lo imaginaba? Entonces me di cuenta de lo que decía Hitoshi sería bueno hacerlo sufrir un poco.

- ¿es que ni siquiera te lo imaginas?- pregunte para ver si entendía la indirecta, al ver que no entendía probé con otra cosa- fue hace 6 años más o menos cuando estaba total y completamente enamorada de estúpido Hanyou -me miro con los ojos como platos pero yo seguí- sabes cómo era el padre?... pues era muy fuerte y rápido, tenia mal humor pero lo compensaba con la ternura que demostraba a veces, tenía el pelo platinado y unos ojos color ámbar, y como olvidar esas tiernas orejitas…¿ahora sabes quién fue el padre de mi hijo Inuyasha?

- como…como fue que… que él…

- ¿murió?- terminé- pues tu amada Kikyo me ataco mucho recuerdas- dije triste, recordando como él me había abandonado y luego ella me había atacado, acabando con el fruto del amor que sentía por él- con mucho trabajo lograron salvarme a mí, mi bebe no tuvo oportunidad- dije llorando, soltando todo el llanto contenido en estos años, todo el sufrimiento por la pérdida de mi bebe.

- oh Kagome- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me reconfortara- perdóname, perdóname por favor…. Te amo Kagome, perdóname -decía sin soltarme y dándome pequeños besos en mi rostro, de pronto tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me besó, al principio rozo tímidamente sus labios con los míos, besándome lentamente luego, yo estaba congelada no sabía qué hacer tantas veces deseé poder probar sus labios una vez más, y comencé a corresponderle sin quererlo, cuando desperté de mi ensoñación me separé bruscamente y lo empujé.

- te amo- me dijo suplicante- no sabes cuánto.

-¡ha! Otra vez con lo mismo- dije cruzándome de brazos y rodando los ojos- ¿cuándo dejaras de mentirme Inuyasha?... creí que con lo que sucedió ya estaba claro que no me amas¡ porque sigues con la misma mentira!

-¡no es ninguna mentira Kagome, te amo! ¡Más que a mi patética vida!

- ¡no es así!... ¡no me mientas!- le grite mientras me giraba y lo enfrentaba.

- no te miento yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas- dijo acercándose y tomando mis manos cariñosamente.

- mi corazón está confundido Inuyasha- suspiré- yo... te quiero mucho Inuyasha- dije rindiéndome- pero…no estoy segura de que aun te ame… hay alguien que se está abriendo paso a mi corazón- murmuré pensando en lo que había sentido cuando estaba con Hitoshi.

- pero Kagome…

- si realmente me quieres… debes recuperar la confianza que tenía en ti… si quieres mi corazón, debes esforzarte mucho más.

- te juro… que te voy a conquistar Kagome,- dijo acercándose y volviéndome a abrazar- y recuperare tu confianza y no voy a descuidar ese corazón - yo solo suspire, no podía evitarlo, estar en sus brazos me hacia olvidar todo.

-creo…creo que ya es hora de volver- dije separándome rápidamente de él y comenzando a caminar.

-Kagome…- me llamó y yo me detuve.

-¿porque el idiota decía que te ibas a sacrificar si utilizabas la perla?- me paralicé eso no podía contestárselo.

- lo siento Inuyasha pero ya sabes demasiado –él gruño, vi que iba a hablar pero yo lo hice antes- ahora que lo sabes no hay nada que impida que se lo diga a los muchachos -dije me voltee dispuesta a irme al campamento pero recordé que tenía que entregarle algo- casi lo olvidaba- dije girándome y sacando el collar de mi bolsillo- toma- estire mi brazo con la mano echa un puño con el collar dentro, estiró su mano para recibir lo que le iba a entregar, cuando su mano estuvo debajo de la mía abrí mi puño y deje caer el hermoso collar en su palma.

- ¿que…?- dijo al ver el collar que me había dado hace 6 años cuando me dijo que me amaba.

-esto no me pertenece Inuyasha- dije triste- creo que deberías dárselo a Kikyo cuando la vuelvas a ver…después de todo ella es a quien amas- me volví a girar para que el no pudiera apreciar mis lagrimas.

- es que aun no lo entiendes- dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos- te amo a ti… solo a ti mi pequeña Kagome- susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí- y esto… te pertenece- dijo poniéndome el collar y dándome un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

-no… -dije separándolo de mí y sacándome el collar ofreciéndoselo de nuevo- esto no me pertenece.

- esto- dijo apuntando al collar- pertenece a la mujer que amo… y esa eres tú… aquí va mi corazón Kag… y es todo tuyo.

- toma- dije ocultándome tras mi flequillo.

- no… si no lo quieres usar esta bien…pero consérvalo contigo…como recordatorio de que te amo…que te amo más que a mi propia vida Kagome -suspiré y guarde el collar en mi bolsillo otra vez, volvería a intentar devolvérselo después, en algún momento me lo tendría que recibir, giré sobre mis talones y comencé a correr hacia la aldea al llegar Hitoshi se me acercó preocupado.

-¡Kagome!- dijo mientras me abrazaba- ¿estás bien?- dijo, pero me separé de él bruscamente.

- si estoy bien…y no creas que te vas a salvar por hacerte el simpático ¿eh? Traidor…-dije enfadada, Hitoshi suspiró.

- no seas mala conmigo Kag… sabes perfectamente que tenias que hablar a solas con él- los demás nos miraban interrogantes al no saber de que estábamos hablando pero no me importó, tenía que terminar de sacarle en cara a Hitoshi que me abandonara sola con Inuyasha – lo lamento mucho.

-tiene razón- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de entre los arboles- esa conversación solo nos incumbía a los dos.

- tu cállate- le dije a Inuyasha- y tú…aun así eres un traidor- dije a Hitoshi apuntándolo con el dedo- si no me hubieras dejado sola ¡me habría ahorrado unas cuantas explicaciones!

- acaso él- dijo mirando a Inuyasha horrorizado.

- si Hitoshi… muchas muchas muchas ¡gracias!- dije con sarcasmo- ¡él ya sabe todo! ¡se enteró de eso Hitoshi!…

-¡¿qué?- dijo sin aliento Rouko- ¿sobre eso? ¿Sobre ella?- yo asentí.

- ¡espero que no vuelvas a abrir esa bocota y termines por ventilar toda mi vida! -dije llena de furia al hanyou pelinegro.

- Lo lamento Kag, pero…¡también es tu culpa!...tu tampoco lo sentiste ¡ninguno se dio cuenta que el estaba escuchándonos!

- ¡agh!...enserio si no fueras mi mejor amigo y fueras el único que me conoce totalmente ya te habría matado-dije enojada.

- lo mismo digo- masculló Hitoshi molesto.

-ah… ¿chicos?- dijo Yashii- ¿quiere alguien explicar qué ocurre?

-¿les dirás?- me pregunto Hitoshi yo asentí.

- creo que será mejor que nos sentemos todos- dije y me dirigí a sentarme al lado de Rouko, Hitoshi fue más rápido que Inuyasha y quedo a mi lado, Inuyasha gruñó, yo miré a Hitoshi, ¿que no estaba enojado?

- te dije que no me iba a rendir- me guiñó el ojo y yo me sonroje, escuche otro gruñido de parte de Inuyasha.

-ok… supongo que nos dirás quien es ¿no?- dijo Shinaro serio, yo asentí, al fin y al cabo tendría que decírselos en algún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Inu, también quería un hijo, pero lástima que fue un idiota y le hizo eso a Kag.<strong>

**Dejen reviews!**


	10. Kikyo

**Otro capítulo más!, aquí aparece cierta sacerdotisa "muerta", ok que lo disfruten :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Kikyo**

**[Kagome]**

-ok… ¿supongo que nos dirás quien es no? -dijo Shinaro serio, yo asentí.

- la escuchamos señorita Kagome -dijo el monje mirándome fijamente.

- verán…ustedes ya saben que la perla se fundió conmigo cierto…- los vi asentir- bueno pues solo hay una persona además de Naraku que ha deseado con desesperación esa perla, alguien que lo perdió todo por culpa de ella.

-¿cómo es posible?- dijo Shinaro comprendiendo a quien me refería- ¿cómo es que aun está viva?

- era una marioneta…no era ella.

-esperen- dijo Sango levantando las manos- no entiendo ¿de quién están hablando?

-Kikyo-dijimos Rouko, Shinaro, Hitoshi, Inuyasha y yo.

- ¿qué?... ¿cómo…cómo es posible? No dijiste que Inuyasha la…¿mató?- dijo Yashii a Sango, y esta asintió- ¿entonces?- murmuro confundida.

- como dije…era una marioneta -vi como mis amigas palidecían- ella…está viva… ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿aquí?- preguntó confundido el monje- pero…no he sentido su presencia.

-es porque la esconde… ¿recuerdas el día en que llegamos?- lo vi asentir- bueno ese día no sentiste la presencia de nadie más que Sango en tu casa ¿no?

- si… por eso me sorprendí al ver a tantas personas dentro y yo no había sentido la presencia de ninguno, ni la energía ni nada que me pudiera indicar que estaban allí.

- exacto, eso fue porque tanto yo como Rouko podemos ocultar nuestras energías y nuestro olor…

-…y ella también sabe hacerlo…-terminó Miroku por mí, yo asentí.

- ella los ha estado observando… esperando que a Shikon no Tama regresara.

-¿Si tenía tanta urgencia por encontrarte…?- comenzó Takeshi uno de los gemelos.

- ¿por qué no sacó ella misma el sello del pozo?- terminó Kazuo.

- ella no podía traspasar el pozo- murmuro Inuyasha, que había permanecido callado, se veía triste, desolado.

- pero tu si…- Miroku lo miró a él y luego a mi – Inuyasha… tu ibas cada un par de días a buscarla al pozo- _"cada un par de días"_ repetí en mi mente- por lo que si encontrabas el pozo abierto hubieras ido por ella ¿no?- Inuyasha asintió.

- así hubiera sido más fácil obtener a Kagome- dijo Sango pensativa.

- pero no lo hizo…- terminó Hitoshi- ella no pudo romper el sello.

- ¿y por que fue eso?

-porque Kagome ya tenía poderes muy desarrollados…aunque necesitaba entrenamiento para controlarse- dijo Rouko sonriéndome.

- entonces…

-pues ella actuó por acto reflejo…por la necesidad de proteger lo que amaba… - hubo un silencio incomodo, que finalmente rompió Sango.

- no lo entiendo….-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿que no entiendes?- preguntó con amabilidad Rouko.

- que si… se supone que selló el pozo porque estaba protegiendo a alguien a quien amaba cierto…-Rouko y yo asentimos – bueno…se supone que lo que más amabas en ese momento era a… bueno…eh..-dudo decirlo.

- Inuyasha…- dije firme, completando lo que quería decir ella, todos me miraron con ojos como platos.

- si… bueno…pero él no estaba contigo en ese momento- yo palidecí, eran dos personas a las que más amaba en ese momento, Inuyasha y mi hijo, y nadie en el Sengoku, excepto la anciana Kaede, sabían de él- entonces… ¿a quién protegiste?

- b...bueno…yo...yo…etto….- balbucee ¿cómo se supone que le explicaría eso?

- creo que ya es momento Kag- dijo Hitoshi abrazándome por los hombros- todo estará bien.

- llegó el momento de contar el resto de la historia- dijo Rouko- además… creo que el ya lo sabe ¿no?- dijo mirando a Inuyasha, yo asentí y Hitoshi se tensó.

-el…ese… ¿ese estúpido ya conoce la verdad?- preguntó Hitoshi molesto, yo solo asentí- entonces no creo que sea malo hacerlo sufrir un poco mas… ¿porque no les cuentas a todos que más te pasó ese día?

-creo…creo que será lo mejor- vi como Inuyasha bajaba el rostro.

**[Inuyasha]**

- llegó el momento de contar el resto de la historia… además… creo que él ya lo sabe ¿no?- dijo Rouko mirándome.

-el…ese… ¿ese estúpido ya conoce la verdad?- preguntó Hitoshi, yo gruñí ¿el también lo sabía?, Kagome asintió- entonces no creo que sea malo hacerlo sufrir un poco mas… ¿porque no les cuentas a todos que más te pasó ese día- ¿más? ¿es que acaso ella le contaría sobre nuestro hijo?

-creo…creo que será lo mejor- agache la cabeza, estaba triste, por Kami podría haber tenido un hijo con Kagome, un cachorro fruto de nuestro amor…y… ¡y no lo aproveche!

-¿hay más Kag?...¿más que quedarte invalida?- pregunto preocupada Yashiiki.

- Hay mucho más que eso Yashii…verán yo…como ya saben ese día yo volví muy malherida a mi época…-dijo con la mirada baja- ese día no solo perdí la movilidad de mis piernas y a la persona que amaba… también… también perdí… - vi como Hitoshi la abrazaba más fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla, lo único que quería era saltar sobre él, quitarle a Kagome de los brazos y salir de ahí con ella, consolarla y pedirle perdón hasta cansarme- perdí…a mi hijo.

- ¿¡qué?- dijeron todos asombrados.

-¿un…un hijo?... ¿pero Kagome quien?…- dijo Sango y luego me miró, se levantó furiosa y me dio una cachetada, no me fijé cuando fue que Yashii se levanto, solo me di cuenta cuando sentí otra cachetada en mi otra mejilla, pero no hice nada, me lo merecía.

- ¡¿cómo fuiste capaz?- gritó Yashii, y una aura violeta comenzaba a formarse en su alrededor.

- cariño cálmate- dijo Shinaro abrazándola.

- tranquila Yashii- dijo Kagome acariciando el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que el aura desapareciera.

- ¡eres un estúpido desconsiderado!... ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso y luego dejarla?... ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?- me gritaba Sango furiosa, yo no la miraba tenia la vista clavada en el piso, yo también estaba sufriendo, nunca me enteré que Kagome iba a tener un cachorro mío, nunca lo supe.

- Inuyasha...- dijo Miroku y yo levanté la vista- tu no marcaste a la señorita Kagome ¿no es así? - yo asentí.

- y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no hacerlo.

- ¡entonces es por eso!... ¡agh! ¡Inuyasha eres un grandísimo imbécil!

- Sango…- dijo Kagome para indicarle que no siguiera.

- no Kagome- dijo y luego se dirigió de nuevo a mí- Si tú la hubieras marcado… ¡no podrías haberte separado de ella! ¡y ahora probablemente estarían casados y felices con su hijo!- gritó Sango yo me petrifique, así podría haber sido de haberla marcado, ahora sería feliz con mi cachorro y la mujer que amo, todo sería perfecto y yo por ser un maldito imbécil no lo aproveche, _"imbécil, idiota, grandísimo baka!"_- Pensé.

- ¡basta!- dijo Kagome levantándose- ¡es suficiente!... no fue solo su culpa yo no le dije enseguida cuando me enteré, quería darle una sorpresa, lástima que ese fue un grandísimo error…basta de culparlo solo a él ¡también fue mi culpa por creerle!- dijo Kagome con lagrimas en sus lagunas chocolates- ¡y culpa de Kikyo por dáñame de esa manera!

- ¡espera!- dijo Hitoshi interrumpiéndola.

- no, tú también no por favor… sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

- no, no, no es eso… fue la Kikyo verdadera la que daño a Kagome con muchas flechas ¿no?

- si… era la verdadera, una marioneta no podría haber hecho eso… las lanzaba con mucha rapidez- dijo seria.

- y ella se lleno de tu sangre ¿no?- ella asintió, ¿a donde quería llegar?- entonces ¿porque fue la marioneta la que llegó con el traje empapado de sangre?... Si pudo haberla enviado limpia para que nadie se enterara, porque llegó así antes del amanecer sabiendo que el idiota la encontraría…- entonces ella palideció.

- ¡estaba planeado!- dijeron Rouko y Kagome al unisono levantándose al mismo tiempo.

- ella quería que yo me fuera y la perla quedara para ella, pero no contó con que ella se uniera a mí y entonces… - comenzó caminando de un lado a otro.

- como las cosas no salieron como quería, obligo a que te fueras y te especializaras… que sacaras el potencial de la perla…que ellos las creyeran muertas a ambas… - dijo Rouko- para que ella se pudiera entrenar con libertad- Rouko también caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

- me separó de Inuyasha, de mis amigos y mi hijo y luego obligo que con mi desolación comenzara a cultivar la perla, para que con mi enojo me preparara ¡y le sacara el potencial!

- se ocupó de no matarte ¡sino solo dañarte lo suficiente!- decía Rouko con furia- ¡ella te utilizó porque sabía que volverías algún día!

- ¡ella lo planeo todo!- gritaron furiosos al unisono.

De pronto, una flecha sagrada cruzó por donde estábamos, gracias a Kami que todos teníamos buenos reflejos, saltamos hacia diferentes direcciones evitando la lluvia de flechas que llegó luego de esa, ¿quién podía enviar tantas flechas seguidas?, de pronto una flecha en sentido contrario a las demás paso por mi lado, y siguió rumbo al bosque. Sé que impactó con algo porque hubo una gran explosión.

- Vamos- dijo Hitoshi comenzando a correr hacia esa dirección seguido por el resto de nosotros.

No me había fijado lo rápido que corrían todos, yo corría con todas mis fuerzas y pude ver que el gusano y Kagome me seguían fácilmente el paso, me sorprendí al ver a Kagome tan libre, iba con una sonrisa torcida disfrutando como su pelo se movía con el viento, _"por Kami esta preciosa así"._

- Hola Kagome…- saludo una voz cortando mis pensamientos.

- Kikyo- le contestó seria, yo quede petrificado, _"es ella"_ pensé.

- ¡vaya! Pero mírate nada más has cuidado muy bien a la perla, y has sacado casi todo su potencial…- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- es perfecto, has hecho un buen trabajo - era ella, Kikyo, yo la miraba con ojos como platos- hola Inuyasha… ¿es que ya no saludas a la mujer de tu vida?- dijo mientras se acercaba, yo rugí y ella se detuvo- ¿qué?... ¿ya no me quieres?

- no- respondí tajante- desde que me despertaron del sueño en el que TU me sumiste, que ya no sentía nada por ti- dije seguro.

- ¿en serio?... eso no fue lo que me dijiste en el bosque… ¿lo recuerdas Kagome?- dijo mirándola, a ella se le ensombreció el rostro.

- ¡ya cállate!- le grito Hitoshi mientras la atacaba con la katana, pero ella lo evito fácilmente.

- vaya Kagome veo que tienes amigos nuevos… me pregunto si…

- con ellos no te metas…- la interrumpió Kagome, me sorprendí al verla hablar tan firme.

-uhm… no te preocupes… los necesito a todos por ahora, después veré que haré con ellos.

-¿tanto miedo nos tienes Kikyo?... ¿que nos encerraste en un campo para no dejarlos pasar?- dijo Kagome, por Kami no podía verla así se me partía el corazón al escucharla hablar tan fríamente.

- ¿yo miedo?... no me hagas reír… pero sí… los necesitaba solo a ustedes, por eso hice ese campo.

- ¿qué es lo que pretendes?- rugí.

- ah querido Inuyasha ¿porque eres tan hostil conmigo?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida- pues veras, necesito la perla, pero aun no saca todo su potencial y la necesito con todo…

-¿todo?

- sé lo que estas pensando Kagome… eres valiente por pensar que me destruirías a mí y a la perla sacrificándote en el camino… no te niego que eso puede suceder… pero… tal como yo necesitas todo el potencial…

-dime como conseguirlo- dijo Kagome, yo y el gusano la miramos con ojos como platos ¿qué es lo pretendía?

- excelente- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa- veras Kagome- dijo acercándose a ella, pero ambos nos pusimos delante bloqueándole el camino- ¡pero si tienes un par de protectores!... pero qué lindo, un par de idiotas enamorados de la misma inútil, pero… no es con ustedes con quien deseo hablar- dijo y un par de sus serpientes nos empujaron lejos, me vi rodeado por un campo que impedía que me moviera, solo podía ser espectador de lo que ellas hacían, al igual que el inútil de Hitoshi.

-cállate y no te acerques- dijo Kagome, preparando su arco apuntando a Kikyo.

-bueno… como decía- dijo girándose y volviendo a su lugar- debes tener todo su potencial… para eso debes encontrar el otro lado de la perla.

-¿el otro lado?- repitió Kagome- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Kikyo?

- a la Shikon no Tama le fue extraída una parte… si logras encontrarla y unirla a la perla que se fundió contigo… todo su poder será liberado…

- ¿cómo sé que no me mientes?

-si te mintiera podrías sentir todo el poder de la perla… ¿no lo sientes verdad Kagome?... sientes que falta algo… pues es la parte de la perla que falta...- Kagome la miró seria, de pronto Kikyo comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

- no te le acerques- dijo Kagome poniéndose delante de mí apuntando a Kikyo con su arco.

-vaya vaya Kagome… ¿aun lo defiendes?... ¿crees que te quiere?... pues lamento informarte que no es así, él me quiere a mí, me ama a mí- quería contradecirla pero no podía hablar, el escudo no me lo permitía.

- sé que es así, pero no voy a dejar que te le acerques mientras él está inmovilizado… no se puede defender en esa condición… suéltalo y me quito de en medio.

- ¿tanto te importa?- preguntó Kikyo fríamente.

- lo necesito vivo Kikyo- se limitó a contestar mi azabache.

- ok…- dijo y se alejo de mí, yo volví a tener el control de mi cuerpo- bueno ya que sabes lo necesario creo que nos volveremos a ver…- de pronto llegaron sus serpientes caza almas, y la comenzaron a elevar- solo cuando la perla esté completa -dijo y se desvaneció.

- no lo harás- dijo Hitoshi cuando Kikyo desapareció.

- tengo que… y creo que esto ya lo discutimos ¿no?- le contesto mi azabache.

- no me importa… buscaremos otra forma de destruirla.

- eso ya lo decidí Hitoshi, además… si no buscamos esa parte, ella no aparecerá de nuevo.

- eso no lo puedes saber…

- lo dijo- lo interrumpió.

- pero puede que esté mintiendo- afirmó Hitoshi.

-eso no lo podemos saber…vamos el escudo ya se desvaneció por completo, debemos ir al encuentro de los muchachos- dijo ignorando al inútil de Hitoshi y comenzó a correr de vuelta al campamento con nosotros pisándole los talones.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Bueno en algún momento tenía que hacer su aparición la muñeca de barro ¿no? xD<strong>

**Dejen reviews! :D **


	11. Celos

**Hola!, otra vez yo reportándome con otro cap, lo siento me demoré un poco porque terminé de poner lo que tenia escrito desde antes y se me estaban agotando las ideas uff!, gracias al cielo se me ocurrió algo… bueno espero que les guste :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Celos**

**[Kagome]**

- ¡Kagome! –dijo Yashii abrazándome en cuanto vieron que nos acercábamos.

-tranquila estoy bien.

- estábamos preocupadas- dijo Sango.

- ¿qué ocurrió señorita Kagome?- preguntó el monje.

-Kikyo- dijo Hitoshi, los chicos nos miraron con terror.

- ¿qué? ¿Pero… pero que ocurrió?- dijo Miroku preocupado.

Les explicamos lo que paso incluso lo que Kikyo dijo antes de irse.

- Así que es por eso que la perla no ha alcanzado su potencial- decía Rouko mientras reflexionaba.

-ahora el problema será encontrar esa parte de la perla –murmuré.

- Bueno… había una leyenda sobre eso en mi aldea –dijo Sango.

-cuéntanos… quizás eso nos ayude a saber donde comenzar a buscar –Hitoshi habló serio.

- uhm… veamos… cuenta la leyenda que una vez que la Shikon no Tama fue creada, muchos Youkais la querían para ellos, para tener más poder…

- eso ya lo sabemos- la interrumpió Inuyasha impaciente – yo también la quería ¿lo recuerdas?

- bueno… como decía los Youkais…- dijo Sango molesta.

- la querían para ellos- volvió a interrumpirla Inuyasha- si, ya entendimos avanza…

- entonces la perla fue encargada a una sacerdotisa para que la protegiera, esa sacerdotisa…

-era Kikyo… también sabemos eso Sango- soltó Inuyasha y sango bufó molesta.

-como decía…- masculló Sango arrastrando las palabras- fue entregada a Kikyo para que la protegiera… pero antes de eso.

- fue…- Inuyasha la iba interrumpir nuevamente pero fue frenada por una Sango furiosa.

- ¡¿me vas a dejar contar la leyenda a mi? ¡¿o la contaras tu? – gritó Sango colérica, Inuyasha no dijo nada- pues bien... entonces te callas ¿me oíste?

- Feh!

- bien… como decía… antes de que la perla fuera entregada a Kikyo para que la cuidara se…

- se le extrajo una parte- ahora el que la interrumpió no fue Inuyasha sino el monje, quien se gano un duro golpe con el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

- ¿me van a dejar hablar de una vez o no?

- continua Sanguito- dijo el monje mientras se sobaba la cabeza..

- Ok… -Sango suspiró- la leyenda cuenta de que una parte de la perla fue separada para que ningún youkai obtuviera todo su poder… al separar las partes de la perla fueron entregadas a las dos aldeas de exterminadores que existían, una parte, como ya saben, fue guardada en mi aldea y la otra se la entregaron a la aldea del sur, se supone que estaba a cargo de una parte de mi familia.

- ¿estaba?- pregunté.

- así es, ya saben que Naraku atacó nuestra aldea dejándonos a mí y a mi hermano como únicos sobrevivientes… pues me enteré que a la otra aldea también fue atacada pero…pero allí no hubieron sobrevivientes… o eso fue lo que me enteré… por eso pensé que esa parte ya había sido unida a la perla original veo que no es así.

- vaya…- dijo pensativo Rouko.

-¿entonces donde comenzamos?- preguntó Hitoshi.

- en esa aldea de exterminadores… - contesté- iremos a buscar pistas para saber donde esta esa parte perdida de la perla… la necesitamos para vencerla.

- para encontrarla –me corrigió mi mejor amigo, yo lo miré desafiante ya me había hartado de la misma discusión siempre.

- iremos a buscarla para VENCERLA, utilizaré la perla para VENCERLA -recalqué- ¿entendido cariño?- dije molesta, vi de reojo como Inuyasha gruñía, pero lo ignoré.

- no, no y NO, no te vas a sacrificar y menos por ese montón de barro ¿entendiste preciosa?... o no soy lo suficientemente claro- dijo burlón.

- ay ay ay mi cielo- dije moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa mientras me levantaba y ponía mis manos en mi cintura- ¿te dije acaso que me importaba lo que tu quisieras?... no voy a dejar que ninguna de las personas que quiero muera por mi culpa… no me creas tan ilusa amor.

- mi pequeña y dulce Kagome… te dije que no lo harás- dijo firme mientras se levantaba y adoptaba la misma posición que yo.

- y yo te dije que no, cariño- dije firme.

-lastima amor…-dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él- pero yo no voy a dejar que lo hagas mi bella princesa- susurro en mi oído y yo me sonrojé ante su cercanía, él rió suavemente, se acercaba a mi rostro peligrosamente dejándome a mi mucho mas roja de lo que estaba y a todos mis amigos totalmente sorprendidos por su cercanía.

- Hi…Hito…Hitoshi- balbucee y vi como Inuyasha se levantaba y gruñía con mayor profundidad, se acerco rápidamente, me tomó en brazos separándome de Hitoshi y me abrazó contra su pecho mientras le gruñía a mi amigo.

-aléjate de ella- dijo tajante.

- ¡ella es mi amiga imbécil!… ¡no me voy a alejar de ella porque tu lo digas!

- ¡si no te alejas de ella voluntariamente, voy a ser yo el que te mantenga lejos! –gritó y me puso detrás de él.

-¡Hey!- les grité, saliendo de donde estaba para situarme entre ambos- ¡ya dejen de comportarse como niños!... ¡Tú!- dije apuntando a Hitoshi con el dedo- ¡no te vuelvas a acercar de esa manera!... ¡y tú!- me giré para ver a Inuyasha mientras lo apuntaba- ¡ya metete en la cabeza de una vez que NO soy de tu propiedad!

-¿ Kag…Kagome?- me llamó alguien

- ¡¿qué?- grité, pero me di cuenta que era Yashii la que me hablaba, suspiré- perdón Yashii… dime- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, se lo agradecí mentalmente.

- bueno…primero tenemos que ir a ver como están las cosas en nuestra época- contestó Rouko.

- Oh…ok.

-¿Irán todos?- pregunto Shippo.

- Si iremos TODOS – soltó Hitoshi arrastrando las palabras solo para fastidiar a Inuyasha.

- iremos por mas medicinas y también dejaremos las ropas abrigadas en casa… al fin y al cabo entramos en primavera…

-¿Cuándo volverán?- dijo Sango

- en tres días, debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden.

- Partiremos mañana – sentenció Rouko mientras se levantaba para irse a dormir.

**[Narrador]**

Al día siguiente se podía ver como un grupo de personas caminaban hacia el pozo de los huesos. Kagome iba perdida en sus pensamientos, no había visto al ojidorado desde ayer, le preocupaba que no hubiera llegado a dormir.

-De seguro está bien- la animó Sango adivinando lo que pensaba- Inuyasha es un terco y orgulloso, solo debe de estar molesto porque te iras de nuevo.

- pero esta vez sí volveré.

- eso lo sabemos… pero… entiendo que él no quiera que te vayas .dijo la castaña.

- yo también tengo miedo de que no puedas regresar- sollozó Shippo.

- pero lo haré Shippo… si regresaré –contestó Kagome con una sonrisa, poco a poco volvía a ser la dulce Kagome de hace 6 años.- te lo prometo… volveré.

- entonces nos vemos en tres días- dijo Yashii a los muchachos del Sengoku.

- Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Inuyasha saliendo de entre los árboles.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó Hitoshi – ¡tu no vas a ninguna parte con nosotros!

- ¡lo lamento pero quieras o no voy a ir! ¡no voy a arriesgarme a que ella no vuelva!

- por mí no hay problema – dijo Yashii.

-¡¿Qué?¡¿Acaso estás loca Yashii?...¡el NO irá!

- nosotros tampoco tenemos problema que nos acompañe –dijeron los gemelos y Shinaro al unisono.

- bien… si nadie más que Hitoshi se opone supongo que puedes acompañarnos Inuyasha nos vemos en tres días -dijo Rouko y se lanzó al pozo seguido por los otros siete muchachos.

-Traidores- masculló Hitoshi.

-¡Hola!... ¡mamá he vuelto!- gritó Kagome entrando a su casa con Inuyasha detrás de ella, los demás se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, Hitoshi aceptó a regañadientes a dejar que Inuyasha se quedara con ella.

- hija que bueno que vuel…- se interrumpió la madre de Kagome al ver al hanyou parado detrás de su hija- ¿Inuyasha?...¿eres tú?- preguntó aun asombrada la madre de Kagome.

- hola señora… hace mucho que no la veía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vengo a acompañar a Kagome… no voy a permitir que se aleje de mi de nuevo- dijo con tristeza mirando a Kagome, Naomi le tenía algo de rencor a Inuyasha por haber elegido a Kikyo y no a su hija, pero todo rencor se disipó al ver la sinceridad y el amor en los ojos de Inuyasha, él miraba a su hija como si fuera el centro del universo, como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, eso le alegró.

- pues me alegro querido…- le dijo con dulzura la madre de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba atónito, esa mujer le hablaba con cariño a pesar de lo que le había hecho a su hija- espero que esta vez la cuides bien y no la alejes de ti… Kagome- dijo a la azabache- tu tío está en el hospital…

-¡¿que?... ¿pero que le paso?... ¿está bien?- la interrumpió la azabache.

- si tranquila… tuvo un pre infarto pero ya está bien… lo tendrán en observación todo el día y la noche, y como mi tu tía está embarazada no se puede quedar con el, así que iré yo.

-oh…ok

-Sota llegara tarde… lo esperas despierta ¿sí?

- claro mamá… no hay problema

La madre de Kagome se fue al medio día, y ella se dirigió a la cocina, prepararía algo para cenar

-_ "podría preparar ramen… después de todo el no lo ha probado hace 6 años y le gustaba mucho"-_pensaba Kagome mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

Inuyasha la observaba embelesado, recordaba cuando ella le preparaba comida con tanto cariño y él tan arrogante y poco expresivo, solo la insultaba. Suspiró y se fue a sentar en el sillón de la sala de la azabache, y prendió la televisión, como recordaba que lo hacía hace años.

-Toma – dijo Kagome extendiéndole un plato, pudo oler lo que provenía de ese plato y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Ramen!- dijo feliz el ojidorado, hace mucho que no probaba esa delicia. Ambos comieron frente al televisor una vez que terminaron Kagome se levantó dispuesta a llevar los platos a la cocina cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿puedes llevarlos a la cocina?- dijo Kagome al peliplateado- yo iré a abrir la puerta -este asintió, tomó los platos dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Kagome iba a abrir la puerta.

- ay Kagome… ¿cómo te puedo convencer que te amo con toda mi alma?- susurro Inuyasha entrando a la cocina y dejando los platos en el fregadero, salió con toda calma de la habitación, pero luego se tensó, pudo sentir el aroma de un hombre en la casa. Eso lo enfureció, se dirigió a donde estaba Kagome y la encontró muy abrazada a un muchacho, si eso era, un muchacho…se podía ver que era muy joven pero era un poco más alto que Kagome.

El muchacho empezó a darle suaves besos en la mejilla a la muchacha, quien reía tranquilamente, eso hizo que a Inuyasha le hirviera la sangre.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto!...- dijo el joven haciendo girar a la chica

- si seguro –dijo la azabache cuando se detuvo- extrañabas que te llevara en mi auto ¿no?

- no seas así Kag…me tenias preocupado…- dijo haciéndose el ofendido y apretando a la chica en sus brazos.

- suéltala – dijo Inuyasha detrás de ellos, ambos jóvenes se giraron y lo miraron con sorpresa, pero no se soltaron- te dije que la sueltes- exigió el peliplateado. Sota reconoció a Inuyasha pero al parecer él no había reconocido a Sota.

-oh por Kami… ¿Inuyasha estas celoso? –preguntó divertida la azabache pensando que él le contestaría con sus típicos "Feh", pero no fue así.

-si… estoy celoso Kagome- dijo Inuyasha tirándola del brazo para alejarla de ese desconocido para él- muy celoso… tu eres mía –susurró en el oído de la azabache, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, Kagome no podía moverse, por primera vez en su vida Inuyasha le admitía que tenia celos.

- vaya vaya parece que una de las mujeres que más amo en este mundo tiene un pretendiente ¿no?- dijo Sota divertido e Inuyasha gruñó- tranquilo no debes estar celoso de mí… porque al fin y al cabo ella me quiso primero a mí- Sota se burló de Inuyasha.

-cállate imbécil…lárgate.

- no tengo por qué irme, yo vivo aquí – Inuyasha lo miró confundido- ¿es que no me recuerdas Inuyasha?

- Sota… deja de fastidiar a Inuyasha sabes que él no tiene paciencia –dijo una sonriente azabache.

- ¿Sota?

- el mismo… ¿cómo has estado Inuyasha?- preguntó alegre, Inuyasha no lo reconoció, claro si cuando él lo conoció era un muchacho pequeño y ahora era un adolecente, y uno que tenía su altura. Inuyasha estaba totalmente avergonzado

Ambos le contaron a Sota sobre lo que había pasado con Kikyo, sobre la otra parte de la perla, sobre el próximo viaje.

-uhm… vaya hermana… así que otro viaje.. – Kagome asintió- y ¿Cómo lo harán con los youkais de aquí?

-a eso venimos… queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden… si es necesario que algunos se queden lo harán.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome a las dependencias de la organización, cuando entraron al gran edificio todos miraban con desconfianza al hanyou, y el también los miraba así, podía sentir el olor a Youkais y eso lo ponía tenso.

-¡Kagome!- dijo Hitoshi en su forma humana, acercándose a la azabache para abrazarla y darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla, los celos de nuevo se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo del ojidorado y gruñó- ¿nos vamos?... tenemos reunión para que nos expliquen cuál es la situación.

- Bien… - dijo la azabache alejándose de Hitoshi, mientras, inconscientemente, tomaba una mano del Hanyou y lo tiraba hasta llegar a la oficina de Rouko, lo cual no le molestó en absoluto al ojidorado y en Hitoshi provocó un gruñido.

- hasta que por fin llegan- bromeó uno de los gemelos.

-Hola Kag… Hola Inuyasha- saludo alegre Yashii, mientras Kagome se sentaba a su lado, Inuyasha decidió quedarse de pie.

El ojidorado miraba a los, ahora todos humanos, amigos de Kagome, además de ellos estaban tres hombres más.

- Bien ahora que estamos todos… podemos comenzar.

- ¿Cómo está la situación?¿La cantidad de Youkais encontrados?- pregunto Rouko.

- van 10 encontrados.

- ¡¿10?¡Eso es imposible!...¡si solo encontrábamos uno por semana!¡y a veces ninguno!- dijo Hitoshi alterado.

-esto es malo…- dijo Rouko preocupado.

- no sé cómo lo haremos… pero no pueden dejarnos solos aquí… necesitamos ayuda –dijo uno de los hombres.

- Bien… retírense por favor…necesito hablar con ellos- dijo Rouko, los hombres asintieron y se retiraron.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Shinaro – no podemos dejarlos solos aquí…pero tampoco podemos dejar a Kagome sola.

-nos dividiremos – dijo por fin Rouko.

- yo voy con Kag- dijo Hitoshi rápidamente y Rouko suspiró.

- lo suponía… Takeshi, Kazuo, Yashii y Shinaro se quedaran aquí para ayudar a controlar a los Youkais, hasta que se resuelva todo.

-Hai – Dijeron al unisono, Kagome veía como Yashii quería objetar, seguramente quería ir con ella pero no lo hizo, solamente acato las órdenes molesta.

-Hitoshi, Kagome y Yo iremos a la época antigua, debemos encontrar rápidamente esa parte de la perla para poder derrotar a Kikyo.

-Ok –dijeron todos menos Inuyasha, quien se mantenía callado desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

Terminaron de organizar las cosas en la asociación, y las cosas para su viaje. Tardaron menos de lo que pensaban y volvieron al Sengoku luego de dos días solamente.

Salieron del pozo de los huesos, Kagome iba al lado de Rouko, los dos jóvenes no la habían dejado sola desde el desayuno, cuando comenzaron a reunir la comida que llevarían, se peleaban por todo, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuando estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede los muchachos se acercaron a ella.

-¿cierto Kagome que yo sé más de ti? – Preguntó Hitoshi.

-¡eso no es cierto imbécil!... ¡yo la conozco mejor!- le gritó el peliplateado, Rouko iba divertido con la inusual, por no decir infantil, pelea de los muchachos.

- ¡no es cierto idiota!¡ yo la conozco más!- rebatió el ojiverde.

- si es así…pruébenlo –dijo Rouko con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras los jóvenes lo miraban extrañados- ¿cuál es el color favorito de Kagome?

- Rosa –dijo Hitoshi

- Rojo – dijo Inuyasha

- Dorado – murmuró Kagome avergonzada del porque le gustaba ese color. Rouko sonrió.

- ok ninguno acertó… ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Kagome?

-¡Pizza!- gritó triunfante Hitoshi mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

-¡Ramen!- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo de igual manera.

-Chocolate- soltó con un suspiro la azabache.

- ninguno otra vez… ok… ahora…

-¡Kagome! –gritó Shippo interrumpiendo a Rouko- ¡Si volviste!- decía el Kitsune feliz, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la azabache.

-te dije que volvería ¿no? –devolviéndole el abrazo a Shippo y besando su mejilla, atrás de ella dos muchachos estaban ardiendo en celos, ¿por qué ese pequeño podía recibir caricias de la bella azabache y ellos no?

_- "Maldito enano suertudo"- _pensaban ambos muchachos mirando amenazantes al Kitsune que Kagome abrazaba tiernamente.

- ¡Kagome!... ¿ya están listos para irnos?- preguntó la exterminadora acercándose, Kagome asintió.

- _"aquí vamos… con otro viaje"-_ pensó la azabache mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en busca de Miroku y Kirara para comenzar otra búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, este cap estuvo algo aburrido no?, trataré de que el próximo sea más emocionante, les adelanto que le integrará alguien nuevo en el próximo cap, un futuro dolor de cabeza para nuestro querido Hitoshi xD<strong>

**Dejen Reviews!**


	12. Una nueva integrante

**Hola! Primero que nada perdonen el atraso, antes publicaba diariamente y ahora he tenido complicaciones para escribir por lo que publico cada dos o tres días. Les doy las gracias a todas las que han seguido la historia, me alegra saber que mi humilde fic es leído por ustedes :D**

**Prometo que lo terminaré aunque me cueste y se me vayan todas las neuronas en eso xD. Bueno suficiente de tanto bla bla , aquí les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste ˆ-ˆ**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Una nueva integrante**

**[Narrador]**

- _"aquí vamos… con otro viaje"-_ pensó la azabache mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en busca de Miroku y Kirara para comenzar otra búsqueda.

Salieron de la aldea para dirigirse al sur, a la aldea de exterminadores de la que Sango había hablado, caminaron durante dos días pero aun no llegaban a ella, el camino era muy largo y quedaba realmente poco, pero todos estaban exhaustos y necesitaban descansar.

- descansemos aquí – dijo Miroku deteniéndose.

- me parece un buen lugar- aprobó Sango, se encontraban en medió del bosque, perfectamente refugiado pero tenían perfecta vista de todo, nada los podría sorprender, o eso creían.

- disculpe Rouko…-llamó Miroku -¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

- claro- dijo Rouko levantándose para luego internarse en el bosque con el monje.

- iré a buscar agua al río que pasamos hace un rato ¿me acompañas Shippo?- preguntó Sango.

-¡Sí!- contestó alegre el zorrito.

- Sango – exclamó preocupada la azabache, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido entre los árboles – _"¡maldición!... ¿porque me dejan sola con estos dos?... ¡ay Kami ayúdame!"-_pensaba la muchacha de ojos chocolates,ella no quería quedarse a solas con los dos muchachos, seguramente habrían problemas.

- Hace frio Kagome –dijo Hitoshi acercándose a ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-s…si- balbuceó la chica mientras se separaba de él- creo que hay que prender una fogata- dijo con una sonrisa. Inuyasha se levantó cogió algunas ramitas y las reunió, Kagome se acercó a él y prendió fuego a las ramitas con un encendedor, poco a poco le iban incorporando ramas más grandes para que mantuviera.

Kagome temblaba de frio, si bien el invierno ya se había acabado, el frio aun se hacía presente con mucha intensidad calando sus huesos.

- _"¡que brillante Kagome!... justo ahora se te ocurre no traer una chaqueta pensando que el clima mejoraría rápidamente"- _suspiró- _"tonta, tonta, tonta"- _se reprendía mentalmente, de pronto sintió algo sobre sus hombros, miró la tela roja y luego a Inuyasha.

- estas temblando –dijo el ojidorado acercándose a Kagome, abrazándola, brindándole su calor.

- Inu… Inuyasha… gracias- dijo avergonzada la azabache mientras se escuchaba un fuerte gruñido.

- suéltala- exigió Hitoshi celoso.

-_"aquí vamos de nuevo"-_pensó la azabache, al principio los celos de ambos chicos le parecían algo tierno pero ya empezaban a fastidiarle, uno se le acercaba, el otro decía suéltala, el primero no la soltaba y el segundo volvía a insistir, "que la sueltes", "no la voy a soltar", que sí, que no, que sí , que no, y luego ambos terminaban estampados en el suelo, así había sido los dos últimos días.

-Hitoshi…- dijo la azabache tratando de calmarlo para que no comenzaran de nuevo

-que la sueltes imbécil…- gruñó el muchacho ignorándola.

- no pienso hacerlo –dijo Inuyasha sonriente mientras apretaba su agarre.

-¡Que la sueltes!- gritó el hanyou pelinegro tomando una de las manos de Kagome y tirándola para separarla del ojidorado, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la tomó del otro brazo tirándola hacia su dirección.

- ¡Suéltala tu idiota!- gritaba el ojidorado tirándola contra él, ambos muchachos tiraban hacia si los brazos de la muchacha.

- me están haciendo daño- murmuró Kagome- me hacen daño- repitió mas fuerte al ver que ambos la ignoraban y la halaban con más fuerza-¡ay!¡par de imbéciles me están haciendo daño!- gritó pero aun así ninguno le prestó atención, seguían diciéndose estupideces.

-¡estúpido imbécil!

-¡Maldito entrometido!

-¡Me duele! –gritó Kagome pero ambos muchachos seguían ignorándola, ya cansada de la situación, y ya que realmente le estaba doliendo como la tiraban hacia ambos lados, ella sola no podía sacárselos de encima pero no quería dañarlos, pensó en que era lo mejor que podía hacer y eso era pedir ayuda - ¡Ayuda!¡por favor ayúdenme! –pidió esperando que sus amigos la pudieran escuchar- ¡ya suéltenme par de bakas! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Sango! ¡Rouko! ¡Miroku! ¡Shippo! ¡Ayuda!

A lo lejos una esbelta figura se deslizaba sigilosa por el bosque, se detuvo cuando escucho unos gritos que pedían ayuda a los lejos, reconoció la voz de una mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces se giró en dirección de los gritos, debía ayudar a aquella mujer.

-¡Entiende de una vez que ella me quiere a mí!- gritaba Inuyasha.

-¡en tus sueños imbécil!¡ella me quiere a mí!

-¡ahh!- gritaba Kagome aun entre ellos, ya había perdido toda la paciencia, dejo fluir la energía por sus manos sin importarle que le pudiera hacer daño a alguno de los jóvenes, ambos saltaron rehuidos por su la corriente que les causó su poder, suspiró aliviada sobándose los brazos.

- ¡Kagome!- gritaron preocupados acercándose a la azabache.

- ¡Aléjense!- les gritó la azabache, pensando que comenzarían a pelear de nuevo si alguno le ponía un dedo encima.

-¿estás bien pequeña?- dijo Inuyasha con dulzura.

- ¿Princesa te encuentras bien?- susurró Hitoshi con cariño.

-¡¿Qué si estoy bien?¡¿Qué si estoy bien?- gritó enfadada- ¡no! ¡Aléjense de mí!- dijo al ver que se acercaban a ella-¡comenzaran de nuevo si me tocan así que manténganse lejos!

- pero Kag…- dijo Hitoshi

-Kagome… perdón… yo- pidió Inuyasha, de pronto una mujer pelinegra con traje de exterminadora y con un Boomerang como el de Sango se paró frente a ellos.

-Aléjense de la sacerdotisa – dijo la muchacha seria, adoptando una posición de ataque.

- ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo Inuyasha a la defensiva.

- a peor pesadilla para hanyous como tu- dijo la muchacha y atacó con su Boomerang- ¡Hiraikotsu!

-_"¿porque tiene el Hiraikotsu de Sango?... se parece a ella"-_pensaba la azabache.

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Hitoshi.

- eso no te incumbe hanyou- gruñó la exterminadora – ¡Hiraikotsu!- gritó lanzando el boomerang hacia Hitoshi, pero fue desviado por otro boomerang que llegaba desde el bosque- ¿Qué?- dijo la exterminadora sorprendida.

- ¿estás bien Kag?- dijo la castaña sin mirar a la otra muchacha.

-¡señorita Kagome! ¿Está usted bien?

- Kagome te escuchamos pedir ayuda ¿estás bien?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sango a la pelinegra- ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Donde lo conseguiste?- dijo refiriéndose al Hiraikotsu, ella sabía que ambos boomerang se habían hecho juntos y uno lo tenía ella y la otra su prima, pero era imposible que fuera ella, Naraku también destruyó su aldea y allí nadie sobrevivió.

- es mío- contestó firme la pelinegra.

- dinos tu nombre- exigió Inuyasha.

- ¡a ti no tengo que decirte nada hanyou!

- ¿de dónde sacaste ese boomerang?- habló Sango seria.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- a la muchacha le parecía conocida la castaña, además tenía el Hiraikotsu de su prima –"_¿acaso es ella?... no…. Eso es imposible"- pensó _– más bien de sonde sacaste ese- dijo apuntando el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

- es mío… me lo dio mi padre.

- ese boomerang se creó junto a este… y pertenece a mi prima Sango… ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿qué le hiciste a Sango?- todos la miraban con ojos como platos.

- ¿Ke…Keissa? – balbuceó Sango lo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Keissa… Keissa soy yo… Sango- dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿San… Sango?- la castaña asintió- ¡Sango!- gritó la pelinegra lanzándose contra Sango abrazándola mientras las lagrimas caían raudas por las mejillas de ambas chicas.

Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos, la exterminadora que había tratado de atacar a Hitoshi e Inuyasha era la prima de Sango, seguramente era la única familiar, fuera de Kohaku, que le quedaba.

Las muchachas no se separaban, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas olvidándose que los demás estaban allí, Kagome suspiró.

- mejor vamos y preparamos algo para la cena- dijo volteándose para ir por la comida que habían traído. Kagome se puso manos a la obra y con la ayuda de Shippo preparó la cena, Rouko y Miroku se habían sentado a conversar, Inuyasha estaba recostado en una rama del árbol que estaba detrás de Kagome y Hitoshi se había sentado ceca de ella.

- Esta lista la cena- anunció Kagome y todos, menos las muchachas que conversaban efusivamente, se acercaron- Sango… y…. eh…- dijo al acercarse- perdón…¿Cómo era tu nombre?

- Keissa –dijo con una sonrisa la exterminadora pelinegra

-Kagome- se presentó tendiéndole la mano quien la tomó con una sonrisa- ¿quieren cenar?

- ¡claro!- dijo Sango levantándose- así te presento a los demás- Muchachos… quiero presentarles a Keissa… mi prima.

- un gusto señorita- dijo el monje tomando su mano y besándola- soy Miroku… el afortunado esposo de Sango.

- el gusto es mío Monje Miroku.

- el es Shippo…. Y el Rouko… él es de la época de Kagome.

- un gusto señorita- dijo Rouko inclinando su cabeza.

- mucho gusto Keissa –saludo el Kitsune alegre.

-el gusto es mío.

- y este par de bakas arrogantes son Inuyasha y Hitoshi- dijo señalándolos.

-¿Cómo que bakas arrogantes?- dijo molesto Inuyasha y Hitoshi gruño.

- un placer- gruño Hitoshi.

- Feh!- dijo Inuyasha y continuó comiendo.

- chicos…la le he contado todo a Keissa, y ella tiene información que puede sernos útil- dijo Sango luego que terminaran de comer.

- ¿sí?... ¿qué es lo que sabes Keissa?

- bueno… como saben mi aldea fue destruida, los monstruos de Naraku la destruyeron por completo y mataron a todos los que se encontraban allí…

- ¿y cómo fue que sobreviviste?- dijo Kagome.

- pues yo me había ido esa misma mañana a la otra aldea para reparar el mi Hiraikotsu, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi todo destruido, espantada ingresé a la aldea y busque el lugar donde lo podía reparar, una vez que lo reparé, volví a mi aldea con mucho temor, tenía un mal presentimiento…-dijo triste.

- tranquila- dijo Sango poniendo su brazo en los hombros de su prima.

- llegué y estaba todo destruido, al parecer había sido reciente, todavía habían unas cabañas incendiándose y habían cuerpos regados por todas partes- dijo Keissa con un nudo en la garganta- Habían atacado la aldea buscando seguramente la otra parte de la perla… pero no la encontraron…por eso lo destruyeron todo.

- ¿la perla no estaba allí?- preguntó curiosa Kagome

- no… la escondimos hacen mucho, aunque claro siempre la cuidábamos.

- ¿Dónde está?- dijo Hitoshi tenso, esa muchacha lo ponía nervioso.

- está dentro de una montaña… muy dentro en realidad… la entrada está repleta de youkais- vio como los muchachos los miraban sorprendidos- esa parte de la perla está muy dentro y protegida por un campo espiritual tan fuerte que la misma sacerdotisa Kikyo no pudo atravesarlo- eso los sorprendió más.

- así que por eso quiere que vayas tu…-dijo pensativo Rouko.

- como lo suponía ella no es tan poderosa como parece- dijo Hitoshi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Keissa...- llamó la azabache- ¿nos puedes llevar allí?

- claro… de todas formas no planeaba alejarme de Sango… es la primera familiar que veo desde hace mucho…

Los muchachos descansaron esa noche en aquel lugar, Kagome se aseguró de dormir junto a Keissa y Shippo, recostada en Kirara, no tenía intenciones de despertar en brazos de uno de los hanyous.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, caminaron durante dos días en dirección a aquella montaña de la que la exterminadora pelinegra hablaba. Keissa iba tensa, aunque Sango le había explicado que podía confiar en aquellos medio-demonios, no podía, su naturaleza simplemente le decía que debía desconfiar de ellos solo por el hecho que tenían sangre de Youkais corriendo en sus venas. La muchacha iba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que un youkai se abalanzaba contra ella, de pronto sintió que estaba en el aire y luego aterrizaba en el suelo, pero no dándose un golpe sino que la estaban dejando de pie en él.

-¡ten cuidado niña!- gritó Hitoshi mientras se alejaba de ella y se abalanzaba contra el monstruo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntaban Kagome y Sango al unisono acercándose a la chica, ella solo asintió.

- ¡Hiraikotsu!- Sango y Keissa lanzaron sus boomerang al mismo tiempo haciendo volar uno de los brazos del Youkai. Hitoshi se abalanzaba atacándolo con sus garras , con lo que logró arrancar el otro brazo del youkai, faltaba poco un poco mas y el monstruo caería, se lanzo por última vez contra él pero no llegó pues choco con un boomerang haciendo que ambos se desviaran fallando su ataque y haciendo que él quedara estampado contra un árbol, para luego caer al suelo. Hitoshi se levanto solo para ver cuando Kagome lanzaba una flecha e Inuyasha lanzaba el viento cortante, destruyendo el monstruo.

-¡¿de cuál de las dos es esto?- gritó tomando el enorme boomerang.

- ¡es mío!- dijo Keissa arrebatándole el arma de las manos - ¡eres un imbécil! ¡Porque te atravesaste era mi oportunidad!

- ¡¿tu oportunidad?... ¡era MI oportunidad! ¡lo habría derrotado si no fuera por tu estúpido boomerang!

- ¡¿mi estúpido boomerang?... ¡cómo te atreves a llamarlo así!- gritó Keissa colérica- ¡este boomerang es diez veces más poderoso que tú!

-¿a si?, ¡pues yo no vi que lograra tumbarme a mí y siguiera su camino derrotando a ese youkai!

- chicos… tranquilos- dijo la azabache tratando de calmarlos pero la ignoraron.

-¡tú lo desviaste imbécil!... y si mal no recuerdo TU fuiste a quedar estampado en un árbol por la fuerza ¡de MI boomerang!

-¡estúpida niña debí dejar que el youkai te aplastara en primer lugar!

- Hitoshi… - lo llamó la azabache- tranquilo- Hitoshi bufó y se giró dándole la espalda a la exterminadora.

- solo lo hago por ti Kagome… que quede claro- Inuyasha bufó y Kagome rió nerviosa.

- imbécil –masculló la exterminadora pelinegra- de pronto sintieron unas voces que se acercaban.

-Muchas gracias- decían uno de los aldeanos.

-ese youkai nos ha estado torturando y llevándose a nuestros amigos y familiares desde hace mucho.

- ¡gracias por derrotarlo!

-¿Cómo podemos pagárselo?

- si ustedes pudieran facilitarnos una cabaña estaríamos muy agradecidos- señalo el monje.

-por supuesto –respondió uno de los aldeanos, los dirigieron a la única cabaña vacía de la aldea, ésta que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea.

- muchas gracias- dijeron las muchachas antes de entrar a la cabaña para descansar.

- extrañaba estar bajo techo- dijo Shippo acurrucándose junto a Kagome.

- yo también Shippo- afirmó la azabache.

Aunque estaban en silencio todos, menos Shippo que estaba durmiendo, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-_"No puedo creer que la encontré… mi adorada prima… no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine para presentarle a mis pequeños"_- pensaba Sango feliz mientras era abrazada por Miroku.

-_"mi hermosa Sango… pronto estaremos junto a nuestros hijos… solo espero que esto no termine como me dijo Rouko…"_- pensaba el monje mientras apretaba a Sango contra su pecho- _"espero que no cometa una locura señorita Kagome"_

_-"Debemos encontrar rápido la parte de la perla…. No solo esta época está en peligro… también la de nuestra" -_pensaba Rouko mientras se recostaba-_"espero que no tengas que hacer eso Kag, espero que no tengas que sacrificarte para salvarnos a todos"_

- _"por fin encontré a alguien de mi familia…gracias Kami… lástima que tenga que lidiar con esos hanyous…especialmente el de pelo corto…¡uy! ¡Estúpido baka!"-_pensó recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde.

_-"estúpida niña… si no hubiera atravesado su tonto boomerang hubiera derrotado yo a ese youkai no el baka de Inuyasha, yo habría salvado Kagome no él…¡agh!"-_pensaba molesto el hanyou pelinegro.

_-"Kagome… ¿me podrás perdonar algún día?"- _pensaba el ojidorado mientras se sentaba recostado contra la pared abrazando a Tessaiga- "_juro que recuperaré tu confianza Kagome… tu confianza y tu amor… se que lo haré… nadie va interponerse entre nosotros, permaneceré por siempre a tu lado_ mi amada Kagome"- pensó mientras veía suspirar a la azabache.

-_"¿Qué haré?... tanto Inuyasha como Hitoshi hacen todo para llamar mi atención"_-suspiró_-"se que quiero a Hitoshi como mas que un amigo… pero_ a Inuyasha lo quiero más…_no quiero dañar a Hitoshi... pero tampoco puedo decir que no quiero saber nada de Inuyasha… ¿a quién engaño?… aun lo quiero demasiado… pero no voy a caer de nuevo en lo mismo"- _pensaba mientras Shippo se acurrucaba contra ella

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien muñecas espero que haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Dejen Reviews! Recuerden que son gratis! **


	13. Aclarando Sentimientos

**Aquí va otro cap, que lo disfruten :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Aclarando sentimientos**

**[Narrador]**

Al día siguiente, los chicos agradecieron la hospitalidad y partieron nuevamente hacia el sur, donde se encontraba aquella montaña que contenía la parte faltante de la perla, caminaron durante tres días sin llegar a ella. Según Keissa faltaba muy poco así que decidieron descansar y las chicas fueron a darse un baño en unas termas cercanas.

- ¿te ocurre algo Kagome?- preguntó Sango al ver a la azabache tan callada.

-¿eh?... nada Sango… estoy bien- dijo la azabache con una falsa sonrisa y ni Sango ni Keissa se la creyeron.

- eso no es cierto… ¿Qué sucede Kag?- pregunto la castaña- tiene que ver con los chicos ¿no?- Kagome asintió.

- lo que pasa es…- Kagome dudó, no sabía si debía hablar sobre el tema, quizás porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por convencerse.

-puedes confiar en nosotras Kag- dijo la prima de Sango, Kagome le sonrió.

- lo sé… lo que pasa es que…estoy confundida- soltó con un suspiro- no sé… no tengo idea que es lo que debo hacer…

- ¿con Inuyasha y Hitoshi?- preguntó Keissa, la azabache asintió-uhm…

- lo que pasa es que ambos se comportan tan tiernos y lindos conmigo pero… pero yo no siento lo mismo por uno de ellos…

- ¿te sientes culpable por no corresponderle a uno de ellos?- preguntó Sango con sorpresa.

-Yo… yo los quiero….a ambos pero…a Hitoshi, desde que lo conozco, que lo veo como un hermano, como un amigo incondicional… pero no… no lo quiero de la forma que dice quererme…

-en cambio a Inuyasha…- comenzó la castaña.

- lo amas.- sentencio Keissa con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿no es así Kag?...es por eso no puedes querer a Hitoshi de otra forma- Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras de la muchacha, pero sabía que tenía razón, ella no podía corresponder a su mejor amigo por el simple hecho que seguía amando a Inuyasha.

- lo sigo amando- susurró tratando de asimilar sus propias palabras, poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- es por eso entonces… aun amo a ese baka, después de todo lo que me hizo, después de todo lo que sufrí, mi corazón no logra olvidarlo- dijo mientras Sango la abrazaba tiernamente.

-tranquila Kag- decía Keissa- lo único importante aquí es lo que tu sientes.

- y… y se lo debes decir a Hitoshi.- dijo Sango.

- s…si… el no … no se m…merece que se…se lo ocul…te- dijo la azabache mientras sollozaba.

Cuando retomaron su camino, Kagome iba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabia como iba a decirle a Hitoshi que ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos porque otra persona ocupaba su corazón.

Hitoshi iba molesto en sobremanera, apenas pasaba tiempo con Kagome, Inuyasha siempre le ganaba para ponerse a su lado, el ojidorado era más amable y cariñoso con la azabache tratando que ella lo aceptara nuevamente, lo que poco a poco iba funcionando, y eso no le gustaba para nada al hanyou pelinegro, Kagome se le estaba yendo de entre las manos y él no podía hacer nada. Por otro lado estaba Keissa, la nueva integrante del grupo, el olor de esa muchacha lo ponía nervioso e intranquilo, se le erizaba la piel al tenerla cerca y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada, detestaba a la muchacha.

-¿estás segura que es por aquí? -preguntó inseguro Hitoshi cuando retomaron el camino.

- sí, sé que es por aquí, ya queda poco… está pasando él rio que se encuentra mas adelante- contestó la exterminadora pelinegra.

- no seas impaciente Hitoshi- dijo la azabache.

- ¡hemos caminado por tres días y no hemos encontrado nada!

- no seas molesto y deja de reclamar gusano… ¡si no te gusta esperar mejor lárgate!- gruñó Inuyasha

- yo creo que no sabes dónde está– dijo molesto el ojiverde a Keissa. Esa mujer no le daba confianza.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- Keissa se giró completamente para poder hacerle frente.

- yo no trato de decirte nada… te lo estoy diciendo… ¡NO SABES DONDE ESTA!

- ¡claro que se donde esta!¡quien te crees que eres baka!

- ¡lo haces para no quedarte sola no es así!... ¡déjame decirte que nos haces perder tiempo valioso!… así que si no sabes dónde está la dichosa montaña haznos el favor ¡y dilo!

- ¡Hitoshi!- lo regañó la azabache- no le hables así… ¡ella es la única que nos puede ayudar en esto!... ¡ella sabe dónde está la perla!¡no la trates así!... además ¡es una chica!,

-por Dios Hitoshi…eres de nuestra época- dijo Rouko molesto por la actitud de su amigo hacia la muchacha- se un poco caballeroso al menos.

- ¡agh!- dijo molesto Hitoshi mientras comenzaba a correr para quedar lo más alejado del grupo. Kagome suspiró.

- el no suele ser así… discúlpalo por favor- dijo a Keissa para luego, para disgusto del ojidorado, correr hasta alcanzar a su mejor amigo – ¿porque te comportas así?... ella no te ha hecho nada.- dijo la azabache en cuanto lo alcanzo.

- parece que era verdad lo del rio- contestó el ojiverde acercándose al rio ignorando lo que había dicho Kagome.

- ella no miente Hitoshi, sabe dónde está la parte faltante de la perla – Kagome se sentó en la orilla del rio, metiendo los pies en el agua- parece que nos adelantamos demasiado- dijo para ella.

- no tenía intenciones de estar cerca del grupo por eso corrí a lo más que pude, no pensé que vendrías detrás de mí.- confesó el ojiverde sentándose en pose india junto a la azabache.

- ¿por que la tratas así Hitoshi?...tu no sueles ser tan poco amable con la gente… si un poco gruñón y arrogante a veces, pero nunca te habías comportado tan mal con una chica, no has hecho más que reclamarle y criticarla en estos tres días.

- lo siento es que solo…- suspiró - no confió en ella…

- ¿por qué?... ella no ha dado muestras para que desconfiemos de ella.

-me pone nervioso… su olor es… uhm…peculiar, no estoy tranquilo me pone nervioso…supongo que por eso no puedo confiar en que no hará nada traicionarnos.

- su olor…- susurró la azabache, mientras recordaba como Inuyasha le dijo muchas veces que su olor era insoportable, cuando lo escucho decirle a Miroku que su olor lo ponía nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo le daba tranquilidad, suspiró.

- ¿Kagome?- dijo el muchacho agitando su mano frente al rostro de Kagome al ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿eh?- dijo la azabache despertando de su trance.

- estabas en las nubes- se burló el hanyou pelinegro- ¿estabas pensando en mi Kag?- dijo seductoramente.

- cállate…- dijo y se levanto para darle la espalda tratando de que no viera su sonrojo, pero fue demasiado tarde el ya la había visto.

- ¿porque te sonrojas Kag?... ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa?- dijo acercándose a ella, cada paso que daba hacia la pelinegra, ella lo retrocedía.

- a..aléjate Hitoshi –balbuceó nerviosa, Hitoshi sonrió divertido, mientras terminaba por acorralarla entre el árbol y su pecho.

- ¿nerviosa?... – preguntó divertido- hace mucho que no estábamos así, ¿no te parece?

-c…creo que t...tienes que alejarte.

-¿por qué?... a mí me gusta estar así – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Hitoshi no…- Kagome volteó el rostro y Hitoshi la miró molesto.

-¿Por qué no?... te quiero Kag- dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

- perdóname Hitoshi… pero no puedo… no puedo…-murmuró la pelinegra poyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho- no quiero hacerte daño Hitoshi, te quiero mucho… pero no de esa forma… eres…eres como un hermano para mí- las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Kagome… déjame… déjame intentar por favor… se que te puedo hacer olvidar a ese imbécil.

-no Hitoshi, a mí también me costó entenderlo… pero me di cuenta que, lo sigo amando… y demasiado.

- Kagome…- susurró el muchacho abrazándola por la cintura y acariciándole tiernamente el cabello.

-perdóname… pero no puedo… mi corazón dice otra cosa…perdóname Hitoshi, por favor perdóname…- Hitoshi suspiró y le besó a frente.

- Tranquila pequeña- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la que Kagome respondió- se que no puedo obligarte a quererme de esa manera… pero…quiero que sepas que siempre, y escúchame bien Kagome SIEMPRE voy a estar allí para ti.

-Hitoshi…

- y no voy a dejar que ningún idiota te vuelva a dañar.

- gracias…-susurró la azabache mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente por el cuello- te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla, de pronto escucharon un fuerte rugido a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron para ver qué era lo que había hecho tal sonido.

-Suéltala…- rugió Inuyasha mientras se acercaban, Kagome vio con terror como unas marcas violetas aparecían intermitentes en las mejillas del ojidorado y como sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban rojos.

- Inuyasha…- dijo la azabache soltándose del abrazo- Tranquilo…

-cuidado Kagome – advirtió Hitoshi

**[Inuyasha]**

- él no suele ser así… discúlpalo por favor- dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a correr tras el inútil, iba a comenzar a correr tras ellos pero alguien agarró mi haori, me giré molesto y vi como sango me miraba amenazante.

- déjalos… tienen cosas de las que hablar.

- Feh!... ¿tú crees que me quedaré muy tranquilo que ese imbécil está SOLO con Kagome?... pues no lo creo- dije soltándome de su agarre.

- ellos necesitan hablar Inuyasha, déjalos por favor…se que nada que te perjudique pasará- esto ultimo lo susurró, pero aun así yo lo pude oír

- ¿qué me perjudique?- pregunté curioso- ¿a qué te refieres?

- lo sabrás pronto… pero déjalos solos, por favor Inuyasha.

- ellos nos estarán esperando en el rio… llegaremos pronto no te preocupes- aseguró Keissa.

- Feh! está bien… pero démonos prisa- dije comenzando a caminar más rápido, tenía que llegar lo antes posible con Kagome y el imbécil de Hitoshi, él podía intentar cualquier cosa al tener a Kagome a solas, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Llegamos al dichoso rio, la busque con la mirada y de pronto la encontré sonriente debajo de un árbol abrazada al imbécil, quien le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, los celos ardían dentro de mí pero estallaron totalmente al escuchar esas palabras.

- te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi- dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla. Mi vista se nubló, comencé a temblar, sentía que el youkai que había en mí quería emerger, quería matar al maldito que ahora abrazaba a Kagome.

- suéltala- rugí, podía sentir como mi parte youkai salía poco a poco y yo no tenía intención de frenarla.

- Inuyasha…- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo y acercándose a mí- tranquilo…

-cuidado Kagome…-dijo Hitoshi y yo rugí, quería matarlo con mis propias manos, las palabras de Kagome aun se repetían en mi cabeza.

_-"te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi, te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi, te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi, te quiero mucho mi Hitoshi… te quiero mucho….te quiero mucho"_

-Inuyasha…- dijo acercándose lo suficiente para acariciarme la mejilla, yo solté un gruñido.

- cuidado señorita Kagome…recuerde que Inuyasha no es el mismo cuando se trasforma- dijo el monje.

- tranquilo Miroku…- le dijo al monje- ya sé que es lo que le ocurre…-susurró seria- tranquilo Inuyasha…tranquilízate ¿si?

Yo seguía temblando pero aun así la tome de la cintura y la abracé- _"tú eres mía Kagome… solo mía"-_pensé, mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarme, me sorprendí cuando ella correspondió mi abrazó, pero la apreté mas contra mí oliendo su duce aroma, calmándome poco a poco.

**[Kagome]**

Lo abracé con ternura tratando de transmitirle mi tranquilidad, para que no se convirtiera e youkai, para que se calmara el demonio dentro de él.

-_ "Funcionó"_- pensé en cuanto el dejó de temblar- ¿mejor?- pregunté y el asintió.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso niña tonta, te pude haber lastimado- dijo molesto.

- sabía que no me harías nada- me separé de él, y escuche un gruñido de protesta pero lo ignoré, debía ignorarlo lo más posible, si bien lo amaba, y más de lo que debería, no podía permitirme ser débil y caer de nuevo, no, no podía hacer eso.

-Aquí es- dijo Keissa luego de mucho caminar- en esta montaña está la parte faltante de la perla.

- bien- dijo Rouko- ¿Dónde está la entrada?

- está al otro lado de la montaña, pero les advierto que es muy peligroso, hay muchos youkais en la entrada y dentro de la montaña, por todo el camino, solo en el centro de la montaña hay un campo que protege la perla de los youkais y no permite que se acerquen.

- será muy riesgoso…- meditó Sango.

- no es necesario que vayamos todos- dije firme, todos me miraron sorprendidos- me refiero a que será más fácil infiltrarse si van pocas personas- aclaré.

- me parece una buena idea- aprobó Rouko- ustedes… Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, deberían quedarse.

-¿Qué?- protestó Sango molesta- ¿Por qué nosotros?

- por tus niños Sango… no puedes arriesgarte tanto, ellos te necesitan- dije suplicante, ella pareció calmarse con mis palabras.

- pero…

- pero nada Sango- sentencié- iremos Rouko, Keissa, Inuyasha, Hitoshi y Yo- Sango me miró y protestó nuevamente, me costó hacerla entender, por fin accedieron a quedarse con la condición de que teníamos un día como tiempo límite para regresar, si no lo hacíamos en ese tiempo, ellos irían por nosotros.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la montaña, todos íbamos alertas, por cualquier ataque, cualquier youkai podía aparecer y atacarnos, debíamos estar listos, por fin llegamos a la dichosa entrada.

- vamos- dije y comencé a internarme en la oscuridad de la montaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada siento demorarme es que he tenido problemas para organizarme, no tenia listo el cap y tuve que viajar, ustedes saben que cuando se viaja no siempre se tiene la preciada internet, o no se puede escribir con tranquilidad :D<strong>

**Pero bueno, ya publiqué…eso es lo importante ¿no?, otra cosilla que quiero dejar clara es que el fic si lo voy a terminar aunque me cueste, aunque tenga que estrujar a mi imaginación xD, no me gusta cuando dejan los fic incompletos y no quiero hacerlo yo, así que este fanfic se termina SI o SI.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!, ahora no tengo más que decir, solo que dejen reviews! **

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	14. La Montaña

**Hey! Otra vez yo con otro cap, que lo disfruten :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**La montaña**

**[Kagome]**

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la montaña, todos íbamos alertas, por cualquier ataque, cualquier youkai podía aparecer y atacarnos, debíamos estar listos, por fin llegamos a la dichosa entrada.

- vamos- dije y comencé a internarme en la oscuridad de la montaña.

Caminamos en penumbras mientras nuestros ojos, al menos los de Rouko, Keissa y yo, se acostumbraban, podía sentir la presencia demoniaca en la montaña, sabía que estábamos rodeados, pero ellos no atacaban. De pronto una gran serpiente se lanzó contra Keissa, quien saltó lejos esquivándola, poco a poco empezaron aparecer mas youkais, salían desde todas partes.

-¡son demasiados!- gritó Keissa mientras lanzaba su Hiraikotsu.

- ¡no los suficientes!... ¡viento cort…!

-¡espera!- lo detuve- ¡estamos en una cueva!, se derrumbara y nos atrapara también!

-¡agh!- gruño Inuyasha mientras volvía a atacar como antes con su espada.

-_"quizás si hacemos un escudo los detengamos"-_pensé- ¡Rouko!... ¡si hacemos un escudo los podemos detener lo suficiente para pasar!- dije mientras esquivaba a un youkai y lanzaba una flecha, que mató a un puñado de ellos.

- si hay un escudo adelante…- saltó cortando a un Youkai con su espada y poniéndose a mi lado- necesitaremos esa fuerza para derribar ese escudo… no podemos gastarla aquí.

Avanzamos muy poco, venciendo a todos los Youkais que aparecían, estábamos atentos, cubriéndonos las espaldas hasta que…

- ¡ahhhh!- un grito de dolor se escucho por toda la cueva, me giré hacia donde provenía el sonido vi a Keissa, en el suelo con una gran herida en su pierna.

-¡Oh Kami!- dije acercándome a ella- ¡cúbrannos! – Corté una manga de mi blusa y la enrollé en su pierna, tapando la herida- no puedes continuar así… debes volver.

-¿Qué?... no ni se te ocurra- dijo poniéndose de pie pero no pudo sostenerse y la alcancé antes que pudiera caer al suelo.

- ¿lo ves?

- ¿estás muy herida?- dijo Rouko acercándose.

-si… debe volver… no puede seguir así- contesté antes que ella.

-pero…- insistió.

-pero nada Keissa… no puedes seguir en esa condición… ¡Hitoshi!- lo llamó.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Hitoshi mientras peleaba con uno de los youkais, Rouko se acerco a él y ocupó su lugar en la lucha con ese youkai.

- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado.

-yo si…ella no, necesito que la lleves de vuelta al campamento por favor.

-¿Qué?... ¿y por qué yo?... porque no lo hace el baka ese…- dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

-Hitoshi ahora no ¿sí?... no es el momento… lleva a Keissa al campamento, nosotros seguiremos.

-¡agh!- dijo molesto poniendo a Keissa en su espalda.

-tu tampoco me agradas hanyou- dijo ella molesta, yo suspiré.

Se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando a los monstruos, los tres seguimos peleando mientras avanzábamos poco a poco.

**[Narrador]**

Hitoshi corría con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la salida, si bien esa muchacha no le agradaba mucho, sabía que la herida era profunda, podía sentir el olor se la sangre cada vez más concentrado y eso no era bueno, la sangre no dejaba de salir de la herida de la muchacha empapando su ropa.

El muchacho sentía como Keissa estaba quedando inconsciente.

- no te duermas…- pidió- resiste.

- no…no puedo…sostenerme- dijo la muchacha sintiendo como sus brazos resbalaban por el cuello de Hitoshi, él al ver que Keissa estaba cada vez peor la cambió de su espalda a sus brazos, poniendo uno debajo de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda. Comenzó a correr nuevamente, poco a poco desaparecían los youkais.

-_"estupendo… tenemos que estar cerca de la salida"-_pensó para luego mirar a la muchacha que cada vez estaba más pálida- resiste ya casi llegamos.

Corrió mucho sin llegar a la salida, Hitoshi empezó a ponerse nervioso, ya deberían de haber llegado a la salida hace bastante tiempo, pero no lo habían hecho.

-es…estamos…perdidos- afirmó la muchacha con poca fuerza.

-cállate… estas lastimada- dijo Hitoshi serio mientras la dejaba en el suelo apoyada contra la pared de la cueva.

-¿pero qué…?- empezó Keissa cuando sintió que él la dejaba en el suelo, pero se quedo pasmada al ver como Hitoshi se quitaba su camiseta dejando ver los firmes músculos de su pecho y se acercaba a ella- ¿Q…qué se s…supone que haces?- dijo nerviosa mientras giraba su rostro ocultando su sonrojo, sabía que aun en la oscuridad de la cueva el podría apreciarlo con total claridad por ser un hanyou. Hitoshi rompió su camiseta y la enrolló en la pierna de la muchacha, para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

-listo…- dijo él sonrojado al comprender lo que había hecho inconscientemente, al principio no comprendió la reacción de la muchacha pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió totalmente avergonzado, él se había quitado la camiseta sin pudor alguno frente a la muchacha, luego se le acerco como nada.- así no saldrá más sangre… al menos que encontremos la salida- dijo mientras volvía a tomar a la muchacha en sus brazos.

…gracias- balbuceó la muchacha aun más nerviosa por la cercanía del hanyou pelinegro. Hitoshi comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez guiándose por el rastro que habían dejado todos cuando llegaron. No supo en qué momento fue que Keissa calló inconsciente, la muchacha apoyo su cabeza en el torso desnudo de Hitoshi y el tembló ante su contacto.

-_"¿pero qué me pasa?"_- pensó desconcertado al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ante al contacto de aquella exterminadora, y más aun que él estaba disfrutando de su cercanía- es oficial… me he vuelto loco- bufó cuando al fin encontró la salida, se dirigió con rapidez al campamento.

-¿pero qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sango asustada al ver llegar a su prima en brazos de Hitoshi.

-esta herida… un youkai la alcanzó en la pierna, debes curarla de inmediato- dijo mientras dejaba a la inconsciente chica en el suelo.

-¿y los otros?- preguntó Miroku preocupado.

-me tuve que separar de ellos para traerla aquí… siguieron adelante… espero que estén bien- dijo Hitoshi con un suspiro, mientras miraba a la chica que era curada por Sango.

Mientras tanto dentro de la montaña, los muchachos habían acabado con los youkais que se habían interpuesto por su camino, todo estaba en total silencio, eso no era bueno y los tres estaban conscientes de ello por eso iban caminando muy alertas, atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento, llegaron a un lugar donde un enorme agujero impedía su paso.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo Inuyasha - ¿y ahora como cruzamos?- Kagome comenzó a inspeccionar para encontrar una forma de cruzar.

-¡allí!- gritó la pelinegra apuntando unas rocas que sobresalían de la pared de roca- podemos cruzar por allí.

-se ven inestables- dijo Rouko preocupado.

-si… tienes razón- aceptó Kagome- entonces ¿como…?

- si saltamos rápido pasaremos- la interrumpió Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-que si saltamos rápidamente quizás podamos cruzar.

-puede ser…- reflexionó el rubio- pero dudo que resistan que las pisen más de una vez… y aun mas con la fuerza para impulsarse.

-¿entonces? - dijo con duda la azabache- ¿Qué hacemos?

- yo puedo saltar y llevarte en mi espalda- dijo el ojidorado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa Kagome- no… no, no, no, no y no… tiene que haber otra manera- dijo volviendo a examinar la cueva sin éxito.

-no creo que la haya y necesitamos la perla completa… si hubiéramos traído a Kirara seria sencillo cruzar- se lamentó Rouko- creo que no tienes opción Kagome… debes ir con Inuyasha.

- Pero Rouko… ¿y tú?

- los esperaré aquí Kag…- le contestó- no te preocupes estaré bien… pero deben darse prisa.

- Hai- dijo el ojidorado mientras se ponía de espalda frente a Kagome y se arrodillaba- ¿subes?-preguntó, la azabache asintió y se subió a la espalda Inuyasha.

- como los viejos tiempos- murmuró él lo suficientemente alto como para que Kagome lo oyera.

-como los viejos tiempos- repitió la azabache mientras se abrazaba al cuello del hanyou.

Inuyasha comenzó a saltar en las piedras, en cuento el pasaba por una, esta se derrumbaba al instante, tal y como dijo Rouko, no resistieron más de una pisada. Llegaron al otro lado del gran agujero y vieron con horror que no tenían como regresar.

- ¡voy a volver!- gritó Rouko desde el otro lado-¡no servirá de nada que los espere aquí si no pueden volver! ¡Busquen otra salida!

-¡bien!... ¡nos vemos afuera!- gritó Kagome bajándose de la espalda del hanyou, el ojiazul asintió para luego voltearse y comenzar a correr de vuelta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la cueva. Kagome suspiró-_"genial… ahora estaré a solas con él"_- bufó e Inuyasha la miró extrañado-_"ay Kami… ¿por qué insistes en que esté con él?..."- _pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿vamos?- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, por supuesto el estaba feliz de estar a solas con ella, no importaba la situación siempre y cuando pudiera tenerla así de cerca, y a solas.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó la azabache nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿te molesta?¿te pongo nerviosa?-preguntó divertido.

- ¿q…que?... ¿por qué habría de estar nerviosa?- mintió adelantándose un poco para que el no pudiera advertir el obvio nerviosismo de su rostro, pero ya era tarde, Inuyasha podía oler su nerviosismo, sonrió con suficiencia y se acerco a la muchacha y la abrazó por la espalda- ¿q…que... haces?

- te abrazo- dijo Inuyasha con burla, señalando lo obvio, Kagome frunció el ceño.

- suéltame- dijo con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro no quería separarse de ese tierno abrazo pero debía controlarse.

-¿y que si no quiero?- preguntó divertido el hanyou.

- suéltame- repitió, Inuyasha la volteó para abrazarla con mayor comodidad, recargó su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha aspirando su dulce aroma- su…suelt…tame…por favor- pidió la muchacha ya al borde de de su autocontrol.

- no quiero- susurró el muchacho contra su piel y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos- quiero estar así para siempre… no sabes cuánto te quiero Kagome.

-Inu…Inuyasha… por favor… suéltame… no… no lo hagas mas difícil… por favor…

- no Kagome…- Inuyasha estaba decidido a convencerla que la amaba solo a ella, que ella podía confiar en él- te…

- no lo digas- dijo Kagome poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas algo que no sientes…

-pero Kagome… yo si te a…

-¡dije que no lo digas!- dijo el interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- por favor no lo digas…-las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la muchacha, Inuyasha las secó delicadamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, el no solía ser así, pero tenía que demostrarle a Kagome que la amaba con todo su corazón.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a su rostro, se moría por besarla, por sentir esos dulces labios nuevamente. Kagome temblaba, podía sentir como el ojidorado acercaba su rostro al de ella, tímidamente el hanyou rozó sus labios con los de Kagome, solo pequeñas caricias. Ella no podía soportarlo, no podía fingir que no lo amaba si en realidad lo hacía con toda su alma. Poco a poco el beso subió de nivel, sus labios se movían incesantes contras los del otro, Kagome rodeó su cuello con los brazos acercándose más a él mientras el ojidorado, dichoso porque ella correspondía sus caricias, la apretaba contra su pecho. Inuyasha paseo su lengua por el labio inferior de la muchacha pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, ella aceptó gustosa y el muchacho acarició toda su cavidad disfrutando de su sabor, se sentía en el cielo. Inuyasha se separó a regañadientes por falta del preciado oxigeno.

- Kagome- susurró el joven mientras la miraba embelesado, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y estaba agitada por el beso- _"que hermosa es"._

- _"Kami… yo… no puedo seguir escondiéndolo…"-_pensaba la miko mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con esas lagunas doradas que le hacían perder la razón, suspiró rindiéndose, le diría que confiaba en él, que lo amaba y que lo perdonaba- Inuyasha yo…- empezó pero fue interrumpida por un enorme youkai que los atacó, haciendo que Inuyasha saltara aun con ella en brazos. La soltó para poder sacar a Tessaiga y atacar al youkai.

-¡pero qué sabrosa presa tenemos aquí!- dijo el Youkai mirando a Kagome.

-¡No te le acerques!- gritó Inuyasha atacando al monstruo, la miko saltó lejos de él y pudo ver una tenue luz rosácea.

-¡allí está!- dijo la azabache- ¡Inuyasha allí esta!- miró como Inuyasha aun batallaba con el youkai- ¡yo iré!

-¡no!¡Kagome no vayas sola!- el ojidorado salto mientras atacaba y llegaba junto a ella-¡iremos ambos!

-¡no puedes acompañarme!... ¡debes terminar con él!- dijo apuntando al monstruo que se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos para atacarlos- tranquilo… estaré bien.

-pero…

-volveré con la perla- dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y se alejaba corriendo, Inuyasha se quedo petrificado ante la acción de la muchacha- ¡volveré con la perla!… ¡te lo prometo!

Inuyasha salió de su trance mientras seguía luchando con aquel youkai, logró cortarle un brazo.

-¡ha!... no eres tan fuerte para vencerme- dijo Inuyasha arrogante- ¡¿Qué…?- gritó mientras veía como se formaba un nuevo monstruo a partir del brazo que cortó- esto me va tomar tiempo.

**[Kagome]**

-Volveré con la perla- dije y luego lo besé fugazmente en los labios- ¡volveré con la perla!... ¡te lo prometo! – Grité mientras corría en dirección a la luz –_"está decidido… se lo diré en cuanto salgamos de este lugar"_

Llegué hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz, pude ver un gran escudo que no dejaba ver lo que había dentro.

-aquí voy… - dije comenzando a caminar hacia él, no sabía si podría atravesarlo así que probé apoyando mi mano contra él, como esperaba una dolorosa corriente me recorrió y yo aleje mi mano al instante.

Comencé a concentrarme, había podido romper escudos de Rouko y Yashii juntos, tenía que poder con este, no hacía falta romperlo por completo sino lo suficiente para que yo pudiera entrar. Guié mi energía hacia mis manos y las apoye contra el escudo, ahora no me recorrió la misma corriente, sino que logré atravesar el escudo sin romperlo solo lo atravesé.

Me sorprendí al ver que dentro del escudo había mucha vegetación, comencé a caminar, atenta a cualquier peligro aunque no sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca, es más solo sentía una paz enorme. Llegue a una pequeña cabaña, me acerqué cuidadosamente y vi que salía alguien de ella, me sorprendí al ver que era una joven sacerdotisa.

-al fin llegas Kagome.

-¿te conozco?- pregunté apuntándola con mi flecha y ella sonrió.

-tranquila Kagome… te estaba esperando.

- ¿esperándome... ¿cómo sabias que vendría?- dije aun tensando mi arco.

- sabia que vendrías por esta parte de la perla, la profecía lo dice.

-¿profecía?

-tengo que contártela Kagome pero primero… mi nombre es Hikari…soy la guardiana de esta parte de la perla- bajé la flecha, si ella era la que custodiaba dicha joya no debía atacarla.

-¿a qué profecía te refieres?-pregunté.

-veras…- dijo ella acercándose a mí, yo me tensé y ella se detuvo- la perla fue dividida para ser protegida…para que nadie nunca tuviera todo su poder- yo asentí, eso ya lo sabía, me lo había contado Keissa- la mayor parte de la Shikon no Tama fue entregada a una sacerdotisa…

-Kikyo- dije y ella asintió.

- fue entregada a ella, pues ella era la base para obtener a la verdadera protectora.

-¿la base?

-así es… ella debía morir para que su reencarnación estuviera lista para ser la protectora, pero ella se negó a ser solo la base de la real protectora, por lo cual su alma volvió a este mundo para apodarse de la perla y utilizarla para ella…

-entonces ella volvió por la perla… -dije pensando las veces que ella dijo que había vuelto para llevarse a Inuyasha consigo, pero no era así ella había vuelto por la perla

- pero eso no le corresponde… por eso tu, la miko que viene de primaveras futuras, debes pelear contra ella y vencerla.

-es por eso que estoy aquí- dije firme- vengo por la parte faltante de la perla.

- lo sé… y sé también que piensas hacer con la perla cuando esté completa... Kagome… ¿estás segura que sacrificaras tu vida para vencerla?

-estoy segura… si debo ocupar mi energía vital para destruirla para siempre, lo haré.

-Veo que esta muy decidida… sígueme- dijo volteándose y caminado hacia la cabaña, yo la seguí y entre a la cabaña después de ella, pude ver un altar con una pequeña esfera morada en ella.

-¿es esa?

-si…- dijo ella tomándola entre sus manos- acércate - pidió y yo obedecí, se me acercó y apoyo la perla contra mi pecho- debemos unir esta parte de la perla con la otra… esto te dolerá un poco- yo sentí y cerré los ojos, de pronto sentí como algo se incrustaba en mi pecho, Hikari saco sus manos de mi pecho y se alejó, mis piernas no podían sostenerme y caí de rodillas al piso.

-¡ahhhh!- grité de dolor, nuevamente sentí como la perla se partía en miles de pedazos y se me incrustaba por todo el cuerpo, enterré las uñas el piso tratando de reprimir los gritos que querían salir. Poco a poco el dolor disminuía y yo iba perdiendo la conciencia.

- ya estas lista… la perla está completa, ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -dijo y pude ver como comenzaba a desvanecerse - suerte Kagome…- la oí decir antes de caer inconsciente.

**[Inuyasha]**

-¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!- grité mientras atacaba, pelee durante mucho tiempo con los youkais, ya me había hartado de cortarlos y que crecieran nuevos así que decidí ocupar ese ataque aunque fuera peligroso hacerlo dentro de la cueva, para mi suerte logré destruirlos por completo sin destruir la cueva.

Comencé a correr hacia donde se había ido Kagome, seguí su aroma hasta un enorme escudo, golpee el escudo con un puño y salí disparado contra la pared.

-¡maldición!-gruñí y luego rompí el escudo con Tessaiga, me costó bastante pero lo logré.

Seguí el delicioso aroma de Kagome, oí un grito de dolor y me desesperé, ¿ella estaba herida?¿alguien la había atacado?, me paralicé cuando la vi inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Kagome!- grité mientras corría y la tomaba en mis brazos, mi preocupación disminuyó al ver que ella estaba viva- ¡Kagome!¡por Kami Kagome!¡reacciona por favor!¡agh!...Tengo que sacarla de aquí- dije y comencé a correr , trate de concentrarme en sentir el aroma de los chicos, si había otra entrada su aroma llegaría levemente, por fin detecté el aroma del imbécil de Hitoshi, por ser un hanyou su aroma era más fuerte que los demás, lo seguí y llegue a un lugar que aparentemente no tenia salida, miré hacia arriba y allí la descubrí.

-una salida- dije esperanzado mientras comenzaba a saltar para salir de esa odiosa montaña, y llevar a Kagome a un lugar seguro- pronto estaremos fuera Kag, pronto estarás segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin terminé otro cap, este es más larguito por el tiempo que me demoré, esperó que les haya gustado ^_^<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! xD**


	15. ¿Traición?

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**¿Traición?**

**[Kagome]**

Desperté rodeada por algo, podía sentir una calidez en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y me encontré una tela roja, de pronto reaccioné y me di cuenta del lugar en donde me encontraba, eran los brazos de Inuyasha los que me abrazaban protectoramente, levanté mi rostro y pude ver como dos orbes doradas me observaban detenidamente.

-Hola…- susurré.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado y yo asentí.

-no te preocupes… es solo cansancio…

-me preocupaste… llevas dos días inconsciente.

-¡¿dos días?- dije casi en un grito.

-¡shhh!... los vas a despertar- dijo señalando a los muchachos con la cabeza ya que sus brazos me abrazaban. Todos dormían, Shippo y Keissa apoyados sobre Kirara, Sango abrazada a Miroku, Hitoshi y Rouko apoyados en un árbol.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dije separándome de él para sentarme a su lado.

-bueno… la verdad no lo sé… cuando te encontré ya estabas inconsciente… dime ¿la conseguiste?

- si...

-¿Dónde..?

-aquí- dije tocando mi pecho, y al hacerlo sentí que algo estaba colgado de mi cuello, era el collar de la madre de Inuyasha, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo miré interrogante.

-se cayó de tu ropa mientras te traía y mejor te lo puse para que no se callera de nuevo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo sonreí.

- la perla se incrustó en mi- le conté y él me miro con terror- como la anterior, esa era la forma de unirlas- bostecé, qué extraño, no debería estar cansada luego de dos días durmiendo.

- Descansa, estas débil aun no recuperas tus energías, así te repones por completo- yo asentí y preparé mi saco, para luego acostarme a dormir.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches Kagome- escuché antes de quedarme dormida nuevamente.

**[Inuyasha]**

- Buenas noches Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches Kagome- le contesté, no me dormí de inmediato sino que me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado, cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que tenia puesto el collar de mi madre pensé que se lo sacaría y me reclamaría por ponérselo, pero solo sonrió, eso me da las esperanzas de que puedo recuperarla. Pero también me dijo que la perla se había incrustado en ella, ¡en ella!... como la última vez, recuerdo que gritó con dolor, seguramente allí fue que la pela se unió a ella. De pronto un olor familiar inundó el aire.

-Kikyo- gruñí, era ella, ¿a qué venía?, Kagome no podía lidiar con ella ahora estaba muy débil, me levanté y seguí su olor hasta llegar en frente de ella. La mire con rencor, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecer después de lo que nos hizo?

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Ya no me saludas?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, ¡ha! Como si ella lo fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñí.

- no seas tan agresivo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repetí.

-uhm… creo que ya tienen la perla completa ¿no?

-¿Qué te importa eso a ti?

-oh… me importa mucho Inuyasha, ya que ahora que Kagome tiene la perla completa en ella, la necesito.

-¡no podrás obtener la perla!, ¡no lo permitiré!

-la tendré Inuyasha… créeme que la tendré…- dijo acercándose a mí- y no solo a ella sino que también a Kagome…su poder me ayudará mucho.

-¡eso sobre mi cadáver!- estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta que ella se acercó lo suficiente como para tocarme la frente con su dedo, en ese momento quedé inmovilizado.

-no creo necesario que mueras Inuyasha, ella vendrá sola a mí y tú me ayudaras con eso- dijo mientras una sonrisa malvada cruzaba su rostro- Abrázame Inuyasha- dijo ella y en contra de mi voluntad mi cuerpo respondió.

**[****Narrador]**

Kagome despertó sorpresivamente al sentir la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa que tanto problemas le había causado, se levantó y miro a su alrededor, su corazón se apretó al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba.

-_"tranquila Kagome… no importa que él esté con ella… recuerda lo que te dijo, lo que te demostró"-_se decía la azabache para tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia aquella presencia.

-Abrázame Inuyasha- escucho que decía una voz, algo le decía que se alejara, pero no le hizo caso y se acercó más hasta poder ver a la dueña de esa voz-Abrázame fuerte Inuyasha, te amo- la azabache se quedó congelada al ver a Inuyasha abrazando cariñosamente a Kikyo.- di mi nombre Inuyasha, dilo- ordenó Kikyo en un susurro para que la azabache no escuchara.

-Kikyo- obedeció Inuyasha y Kagome no lo podía creer.

-Inuyasha- susurró la azabache mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

El ojidorado pudo sentir ese dulce aroma que caracterizaba a la azabache mezclado con un olor salino, era aquel olor que mas odiaba en el mundo, sus lágrimas.

_-"¡Kagome!, ¡no lo creas Kagome es una trampa!"-_pensaba el hanyou sin poder hacer que su cuerpo reaccione a sus órdenes.

-di que me amas- ordenó Kikyo en un susurro.

-_"¡no!... ¡no lo haré!"-_ pensaba el hanyou mientras trataba resistirse.

-hazlo- demandó Kikyo firme pero en un murmullo.

-te…te…-decía el hanyou tratando de pelear contra el control que tenia Kikyo sobre él, no podía controlar su boca ni su cuerpo-_"maldición"_

-_"no, no por favor… no"-_pensaba la azabache, sin saber que Kikyo controlaba el cuerpo del hanyou _–_ no…Inuyasha- sollozó.

-te…amo Kikyo- dijo el hanyou aun en contra de su voluntad, esas palabras eran como una daga en el corazón de Kagome. ¿Por qué Inuyasha decía eso?¿no le había jurado que la amaba a ella?¿acaso realmente era él?

-_"quizás…quizás sea una ilusión de Kikyo"-_pensó esperanzada la azabache, ella sabia una forma de probarlo, con un conjuro que solo funcionaba si era ella quien lo recitaba, tomó el collar con fuerza entre sus manos- Osuwari- dijo esperando que el Inuyasha que ella veía se quedara parado, que no le pasara nada, pero para su horror eso no fue así, el peliplateado estrelló su rostro en el piso.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué Inuyasha?- le gritó furiosa la azabache acercándose a él-¿Por qué me mentiste?¿porque te gusta hacerme sufrir?...y yo…¡y yo que había confiado en los que me dijiste!

-levántate Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo en un tono dulce, por lo que Kagome no lo noto como si fuera una orden, lo cual era por lo que el hanyou obedeció de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Inuyasha?...¿si no me quieres porque me engañaste?.

-pues obviamente porque yo soy mucho mejor que tu- dijo Kikyo mirándola despectivamente- y nunca vas a poder ser como yo… además Inuyasha necesitaba divertirse con algo mientras no estaba.

-_"¡eso no es cierto!... ¡por Kami Kagome no caigas!... es una trampa ¡te amo a ti!... ¡Te amo a ti Kagome solo a ti!"-_pensaba desesperado el ojidorado.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha?... ¿por qué?-decía la azabache mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_- ¿_es que aun no lo entiendes Kagome?... Inuyasha me ama a MI… díselo Inuyasha, dile que me amas.

- te amo Kikyo- respondió Inuyasha-_ "no, no, no, no, ¡NO!¡ Eso no es cierto!¡yo te amo a ti KAGOME!"-_ pensaba el hanyou.

- bésame Inuyasha y pruébale que lo que dices es verdad- el cuerpo del peliplateado obedeció, se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente frente a los ojos de la azabache.

Kagome se giró y comenzó a correr de vuelta al campamento, las lágrimas caían incesantes por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que había pasado, él no la quería y se lo había demostrado otra vez, como tantas otras veces. Pero esta vez ella no se quedaría como si nada, no, no se quedaría esperándolo otra vez, esto tenía que acabar de una vez y para eso tenía que vencer a Kikyo. Llegó al campamento y para su sorpresa todos estaban despiertos.

- Kagome… ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Sango al verla llegar en esa condición.

-nada… lo siento pero debo partir.- dijo la azabache tomando sus cosas.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó Hitoshi confundido- ¿pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?

-que me voy Hitoshi… esto… esto no se puede retrasar más- Kagome levantó la vista y pudo ver como una de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo sobrevolaba el campamento, supo en cuanto la vio que Kikyo la estaba esperando y aquella criatura la guiaría hasta ella- debo ir a su encuentro.

-no puede hacer eso sola señorita Kagome…-dijo Miroku preocupado.

-no puedes ir sola Kag- dijo Keissa, quien estaba sobre Kirara porque no podía apoyar su pierna vendada- es peligroso.

-más peligroso será para ustedes… debo ir a enfrentar mi destino si quiero que esto termine de una vez- soltó con un suspiro, el rostro de Rouko y Hitoshi se crispo.

- ¿es que acaso lo harás?- preguntó Rouko-¿tu…tú te…?

-si… solo así terminara todo, tanto en nuestra época como en esta.

-¡NO PUEDES!- gritó Hitoshi furioso- ¡No lo harás!

-lo siento Hitoshi no hay nada que me haga cambiar de decisión.

-¿y él?... – dijo Hitoshi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Kagome- ¿qué pasa con él Kagome?...no quiere que…

-¡no me importa lo que quiera ese estúpido!- lo interrumpió- me voy SOLA, ¡ninguno de ustedes me acompañara!-dijo girándose y comenzando a correr tan rápido que ni el monje Miroku ni Rouko podrían alcanzarla, pero Hitoshi sí.

Kagome se interno en el bosque comenzando a corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Kagome!- gritó Hitoshi acercándosele- ¡para!- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la detenía.

-¡¿Qué?- contestó la azabache.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿dónde está el imbécil?... ¿Por qué siento el apestoso olor de esa sacerdotisa?

- esta inconsciente y estuvo aquí- la miko contestó sus dos últimas preguntas rápidamente porque no pensaba contestarle la primera - ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

- espera… ¿Qué pasó?

-que te lo explique él cuándo despierte.

- ¿tú crees que te dejaré irte sola?

-lo harás- dijo la azabache tocándolo con su palma, dejando fluir su energía y lanzando lejos a su mejor amigo, quien chocó contra un árbol y quedó inconsciente- lo lamento Hitoshi…ah- dijo dándose cuenta que aun tenía el collar de la madre de Inuyasha, se lo sacó y lo dejó en la palma de Hitoshi – te quiero amigo…pero esto debo hacerlo yo sola- murmuró antes de comenzar a correr tras la criatura nuevamente.

**[Inuyasha]**

Pude ver como Kagome se giraba y comenzaba a correr internándose en el bosque, el olor de sus lagrimas, su tristeza me partía el corazón, quería salir tras ella y abrazarla y explicarle todo, ¡pero no podía!, mi cuerpo no respondía mis órdenes.

-eso estuvo estupendo Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo separándose y parándose a unos pasos de mí- muchas gracias por ayudarme a llevar a Kagome a su tumba.

-maldita sea Kikyo- dije, me sorprendí al ver que ya tenía control de mi boca al menos.

- no me importa lo que digas Inuyasha, gracias a ti tendré todo el poder de la perla, el cual siempre me ha correspondido a mí.

-si le llegas a hacer algo a Kagome te destruiré con mis propias garras- gruñí.

- lamento decirte que no estarás para apreciarlo- yo rugí, estaba furioso, otra vez Kagome creía que no la amaba y además Kikyo quería hacerle daño. Sentí mi cuerpo palpitar, como mi sangre demoniaca salía a flote, fue tanto el poder de ese lado que volví a tener el control de mi cuerpo.

En cuanto pude sentir que ya no tenía control sobre mí, calmé mi parte youkai lo suficiente para que no me dominara por completo, comencé a correr en dirección al campamento ignorando la mirada sorprendida que Kikyo.

-oh no… no lo harás- escuche que dijo a mi espalda y luego sentí un dolor profundo en ella, caí al suelo y pude ver el final de una flecha en mi espalda, la tome y la tiré para arrancarla.

-¡ahh!- Grité de dolor, al parecer era una flecha con poderes purificadores.

- no irás tras ella Inuyasha, solo necesito a Kagome… no a ti- podía verla de reojo mientras trataba de sacar la flecha de mi espalda- hasta pronto Inuyasha, espero que no sobrevivas a mis flechas- dijo lanzando dos flechas más que impactaron contra mi espalda.

Yo grité de dolor, podía sentir una energía traspasarme y eso me dolía increíblemente, Kikyo se elevó junto a sus serpientes y se fue. Yo comencé a tirar de las flechas lentamente para sacarlas, probablemente fuera peor si las sacaba, la sangre comenzaría a salir rápidamente pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado, logre arrancar todas las flechas pero no podía levantarme, me sentía muy débil, sentía que me desvanecía poco a poco.

- Kagome…- susurré antes que todo se fuera a negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ¿Qué les pareció?... Tenía que aparecer la muerta esa Kikyo a arruinarlo todo ¬¬, pero bueno tenía que pasar algo así ¿no? xD<strong>

**Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, es que como comenzó el año escolar, todo eso me ha tenido ocupada, así que me disculpo y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, dentro de lo que pueda :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, con ellos me incitan a seguir escribiendo, así que ¡sigan dejándolos! ^_^**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo **


	16. Corriendo hacia el Fin

**Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. :D que lo disfruten.**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Corriendo hacia el fin**

**[Narrador]**

- Kagome me preocupa…- dijo Sango pensando en cómo iba su amiga antes de salir huyendo de campamento con Hitoshi pisándole los talones, ella, Keissa y Shippo iban sobre Kirara, mientras Rouko y Miroku corrían a sus costados.

- Lo sé a mí también me preocupa- contestó el monje, él sabía que su esposa no sabía lo que pensaba hacer la azabache- _"solo espero que la encontremos a tiempo"- _Pensó.

Mientras tanto Hitoshi estaba recobrando el conocimiento y se levantaba lentamente, vio que tenía algo en el puño.

-¿pero qué…?- vio con sorpresa que lo que empuñaba era el collar de Kagome, justo en ese momento aparecieron sus compañeros de entre los árboles.

- ¡Hitoshi!- gritó Keissa al verlo incorporarse del suelo- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Sango la miró divertida mientras enarcaba una ceja, Keissa al ver lo que había hecho se sonrojó furiosamente, y giró el rostro para que no la vieran.

- estoy bien- dijo Hitoshi con una sonrisa al ver el gesto de la muchacha- Kagome fue a encontrarse con Kikyo- dijo a Rouko, esta vez serio.

-esto no es bueno…- masculló el monje.

-¿Te dijo lo que sucedió?- preguntó Rouko, Hitoshi negó con la cabeza.

- no quería hablar de eso… creo que algo ocurrió con el imbécil de Inuyasha, sino no me hubiera entregado esto- dijo levantando el collar mostrándolo.

-algo tiene que haber ocurrido- dijo Sango mientras tomaba el collar – y algo me dice que Inuyasha está metido en eso.

-ella dijo que estaba inconsciente.

-¿ah?... ¿inconsciente? ¿Pero…pero cómo?- dijo Miroku confundido, eso era extraño. ¿Que Kagome dejara solo a Inuyasha estando él inconsciente?, algo muy malo debió haber ocurrido para que ella lo dejara solo.

-Vamos –dijo Rouko – debemos encontrarlo.

-¿y… y Kagome?- preguntó Hitoshi preocupado.

- No creo que suceda nada por hoy, tanto para Kagome como para Kikyo es necesario encontrarse lo más lejos posible para que no podamos intervenir, no creo que pase nada por ahora- contestó Rouko.

-Además…- dijo Sango- creo que Inuyasha nos podrá explicar que fue lo que ocurrió- Hitoshi bufó, pero acepto, después de todo ella le dijo que Inuyasha le diría lo que pasó.

**[Inuyasha]**

Desperté en medio del bosque estaba confundido y me sentía muy débil, no lograba recordar lo que había ocurrido. Me incorporé y sentí dolor en mi espalda, pude olfatear el olor de mi propia sangre seca, y fue entonces que lo recordé, Kikyo me atacó para impedir que fuera tras Kagome.

- Maldita…- mascullé con rabia, me apoyé como pude en un árbol, sabía que la herida había sanado gracias a que me curaba extraordinariamente rápido, pero aun no recuperaba todas mis fuerzas. Aun podía percibir el leve aroma de Kagome, sabía en qué dirección había ido, tenía que encontrarla y explicarle lo que paso.

-¡Inuyasha!- escuche como una voz me llamaba- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Donde estas?- agudicé el oído y pude escuchar claramente a Miroku llamándome. Me quedé quieto, quizás Kagome había recurrido a Sango y por eso Miroku estaba buscándome.

-¿Dónde está ese imbécil?- escuche la odiosa voz de Hitoshi y gruñí, ese tipo no me agradaba en absoluto.

- Espero que esté bien…- dijo Sango, un momento ¿Sango?, no debería estar con Kagome.

-Debemos encontrarlo rápido, no podemos dejar que Kagome se nos adelante demasiado- dijo Keissa. Con toda la fuerza que podía comencé a correr hacia ellos, cuando por fin los alcancé, caí al piso, aun estaba débil.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango mientras corría hacia mí, yo me apoyé en Tessaiga y la miré interrogante.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?.

-fue a encontrarse con Kikyo- contestó Hitoshi.

- ¡¿Qué?- dije sin aliento, ¿ella se fue a encontrar con Kikyo? - ¡¿Cómo permitieron que se fuera sola?¡¿son imbéciles acaso?...¡¿cómo se les ocurre dejarla irse tras ella?¡¿Cómo…-no pude terminar porque Hitoshi me había atacado con sus garras, alcance a esquivarlo saltando lejos- ¡¿pero que te sucede imbécil?

-¡¿quieres ya callarte?...- gruñó- ¡sé que todo esto es tu culpa!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste eh?... ella estaba mal, pero ya estaba desistiendo en su decisión… ¡¿qué demonios le hiciste para que quiera morir?- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda- ¿eh? ¡¿Qué le hiciste para que fuera a suicidarse?

- yo…

-¿suicidarse?- preguntó Sango confundida- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- La perla necesita ocupar la energía vital de dos personas para autodestruirse- explicó Rouko, Hitoshi lo miraba con los ojos como platos- Kagome no quería que nade supiera, para que no la detuvieran.

- Pero ella estaba cambiando de opinión –dijo Hitoshi molesto – pero…algo le hizo este idiota…. Toma- dijo lanzándome algo que yo alcancé al instante y lo miré, era el collar de mi madre.

-Kagome…- susurré.

-Creo… no- se corrigió- estoy seguro que fue tu culpa… ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? ¿Por qué se rindió?¡¿por qué se fue directamente hacia su muerte?- dijo mientras se acercaba- ¡dímelo de una vez imbécil!, ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?- gritó Hitoshi furioso.

- Inuyasha…- me llamó Sango - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿por qué Kagome estaba tan… tan… destrozada?

-Kikyo…. Ella nos tendió una trampa- dije bajando la vista.

-¡claro!- dijo el idiota con sarcasmo- era de esperarse….y tu el muy imbécil le creíste ¡a la muñeca de barro esa!... ¡típico!

-escúchame bien imbécil… eso no fue lo que pasó- dije firme mirándolo de frente.

-¿a si?... entonces que fe lo que paso ¿eh?

- me estaba controlando…- vi como Sango y Miroku habrían sus ojos como platos- como a una marioneta… me hizo abrazarla, decirle que la amaba a ella y no a Kagome…. Y…y la besé.

-¡¿la besaste?-dijo Sango horrorizada- ¡¿es que eres imbécil acaso?¡¿no hiciste nada por explicárselo?

-¡Maldición Sango! ¡No podía controlarme!... ¡ella me controló aunque luché con todas mis fuerzas!... ¡cuando quise seguir a Kagome pero Kikyo me atacó!

-entonces fue por eso- susurró Keissa, pero yo pude oírla.

-ella estaba muy mal...- dijo Sango para sí.

-trate de ir tras ella cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo pero Kikyo no me lo permitió, me atacó hasta dejarme inconsciente cuando traté de seguir a Kagome.

**[Narrador]**

-debemos encontrarla antes que haga una locura- dijo Keissa- y debemos ayudarla a pelear contra ella.

-debemos no… tú, Shippo y Kirara se vuelven a la aldea de la anciana Kaede… no nos servirá de mucho llevar un herido y un niño- dijo Hitoshi serio.

-¡¿Qué?- protestó Keissa- ¡no es justo!

-lo siento Keissa pero Hitoshi tiene razón, será peor- dijo Rouko.

-pero…pero- balbuceaba Shippo tratando de encontrar una escusa para poder acompañarlos.

-pero nada Shippo… ustedes de van a la aldea de Kaede.- dijo Sango firme.

-Sango… podrías ir tu también- dijo el monje consciente del peligro en que se encontraban, el no quería que nada malo le ocurriera al amor de su vida.

-no… es mi mejor amiga y no la dejaré.

-bien, entonces andando- masculló Inuyasha.

-cuídense- dijo Keissa.

-no te preocupes prima, volveremos sanos y salvos- le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa- Kirara llévalos a la aldea de Kaede.

La gata se elevó de inmediato y comenzó el camino de regreso a la aldea, mientras los otros muchachos comenzaban a correr en dirección a Kagome.

-_"Debemos alcanzarla… tengo que alcanzarla, no puedo permitir que algo le suceda"-_pensaba el ojidorado- _"por favor Kagome… no hagas una estupidez, te amo"_

-espero que lleguemos a tiempo- dijo Hitoshi apresurando el paso.

**[Kagome]**

Iba corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo a esa serpiente que me guiaba a enfrentar mi destino, sabía que Kikyo no estaría cerca, ella sabia al igual que yo que los chicos me seguirían, sería mejor, más sencillo si no había nadie que me impidiera sacrificarme.

_- "tendré que pelear con ella para acercarme, debo estar cerca"-_pensaba la azabache- "_pero no debo dejar que me atrape… ella también me necesita a mí, si ella me atrapa me matará rápidamente para extraer la perla"_

Sabía que iba hacia mi final, y no me importaba, corría lo más rápido que podía porque no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que volver, sabía que mis amigos estarían bien, ellos sobrevivirían, estarían a salvo y eso era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que me daba fuerzas para terminar con todo, lo haría por ellos.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, otra vez había sido destrozado por la misma persona, por el mismo imbécil. Otra vez se lo había entregado y otra vez me lo devolvió en pedazos.

Flash Back

_-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Inuyasha?...¿si no me quieres porque me engañaste?...-Grité _

_-pues obviamente porque yo soy mucho mejor que tu- respondió Kikyo mirándome despectivamente- y nunca vas a poder ser como yo… además Inuyasha necesitaba divertirse con algo mientras no estaba._

_-¿Por qué Inuyasha?... ¿por qué?-dije comenzando a llorar_

_- ¿es que aun no lo entiendes Kagome?... Inuyasha me ama a MI… díselo Inuyasha, dile que me amas._

_- te amo Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha y mi pecho se comprimió._

_- bésame Inuyasha y pruébale que lo que dices es verdad- dijo Kikyo e Inuyasha le obedeció, la beso apasionadamente frente a mis ojos y sentí como mi corazón caía y se rompía en mil pedazos._

Fin Flash Back

- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué Inuyasha?...dime porque tuve que creer en ti de nuevo…- las lagrimas comenzaban a correr de nuevo por mis mejillas, poco a poco baje la intensidad de mi carrera hasta parar, caí de rodillas mientras me abrazaba el pecho. Me dolía, me dolía mucho saber que me había traicionado de nuevo, que había creído en sus palabras.

- ¡eres una estúpida Kagome!- grité golpeando mi puño fuertemente en el suelo- ¡¿Cómo creíste en sus palabras?... ¿Cómo creí de nuevo en ti Inuyasha? ¿Porque lo hice?... ¿por qué?- mis lagrimas ahogaban mis palabras, lloré intensamente descargándome totalmente. De pronto sentí que era levantada en el airé, abrí los ojos sorprendida y me di cuenta que las serpientes de Kikyo habían ido a por mí. Quería quedarme allí, que me llevaran ellas y que acabara conmigo de una vez por todas, pero el recuerdo de mis amigos llegó a mi mente, no podía hacerlo.

Me solté rápidamente de las serpientes y caí al suelo con agilidad, ella no me tendría en bandeja de plata, ya no me importaba si hacia sufrir a Inuyasha si ella moría, el se lo merecía por lo que hizo. Me sequé las lágrimas, decidida a ser más fuerte, a vencerla, a destruirla a ella y a la perla, a acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento se que estuvo bastante cortito y aburrido el capitulo, pero no pude crear algo más emocionante, la inspiración no me llega T_T<strong>

**Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón por mi atraso, que por cierto es el más largo, sé que es una irresponsabilidad tremenda haberme demorado ¡casi tres semanas!, pero el ingresar a la universidad te absorbe xD**

**Gracias a serena tsukino chiba por haber dejado el único review del cap 15, enserio muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, solo le pido a la inspiración que me visite, saludos a todas a quienes leen este fanfic. **

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	17. El Fin de la Shikon no Tama

**Otro capitulo! que lo disfruten**__

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**El fin de la Shikon no Tama I **

**[Kagome]**

Pude sentir que se acercaban cada vez más, podía sentir como cada vez aceleraban mas, sabía que me encontrarían.

-no lo voy a permitir- me dije y comencé a hacer un campo, eso me ayudaría un poco. Terminé justo para sentir como chocaban contra él.

- ¡¿pero qué diablos?-escuche decir a Inuyasha.

- _"ya lo encontraron… supongo que viene a evitar que destruya a su adorada Kikyo"-_pensé con tristeza- "_pues lo lamento mucho"_

_-_¡¿Qué?- gritaron Inuyasha y Hitoshi, eso me recordó algo que había ensayado muchas veces con Rouko pero nunca lo logré, lo intentaría ahora tenía que decirle que me dejaran en paz. M_e_ concentre quizás ahora que tenia la perla completa funcionara.

-_"Hitoshi"- _lo llamé en mis pensamientos- _"Hitoshi"_

-¿Kag…?¿Cómo…?- escuche que dijo, estupendo me había escuchado.

_-"deben irse"_- dije ignorándolo-_ "déjenme terminar con esto sola, iré a terminar con esto"_

-¡Kagome! ¡Quita esto de inmediato!- gritó furioso.

-_"no lo haré, debo hacer esto sola"_

_-_¿Cómo que no lo harás?¡que lo hagas te digo!- me contestó, escuche que Rouko e Inuyasha hablaban pero no les presté atención.

-_"por favor Hitoshi no lo hagas mas difícil… no puedo permitir que vengan, no puedo permitir que él venga, se que la protegerá y no quiero hacerle daño a él"_

-¡agh!... ¡estás loca!¡ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que paso!...¡Maldición Kagome quítalo!- sentí como golpeaba el escudo pero no lo quité

-"_claro que se que ocurrió"_- dije molesta- _"lo vi con mis propios ojos… pero aun así… no quiero que nada le ocurra, ni a él ni a ninguno de ustedes"_

-¡Kagome no lo hagas por él!¡ ¡hazlo por ti misma!¡Hazlo por tus amigos!¡por tu familia!¡te mereces algo mejor Kagome por Kami!¡agghh!

- _"lo hago por mis amigos y por mi familia_… ustedes deben estar a salvo"

-¡¿y qué hay de ti?

-_"no puedo seguir así Hitoshi, debo terminar con esto de una buena vez, lo siento mucho… mucha suerte Hitoshi"-_ dije y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas- _"no te olvides que…"_

- no te despidas- me interrumpió adivinando lo que haría, yo sonreí el me conocía tan bien.

_-" me conoces bien…"- susurré- "prométeme que serás feliz Hitoshi, dale una oportunidad a tu corazón, se que puedes encontrar a alguien que te ame y te aprecie como tú a ella… y quien sabe puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas"_

-te dije que no te despidieras- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Yo lo ignoré.

-"_eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te querré… eso no lo olvides nunca"- _dije y comencé a correr.

- ¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Vuelve aquí Kagome! ¡KAGOME….!- escuché mientras aumentaba la velocidad en mi carrera.

Podía sentir como el escudo se debilitaba cada vez más, seguramente Inuyasha estaría golpeándolo con Tessaiga, pero eso no importaba, les había ganado camino, y Kikyo estaba cerca, podía sentir su presencia. Llegue a un templo y me detuve al pie de unas largas escaleras, pensando en lo que me esperaba, en lo que podría haber sido si no hubiera caído al pozo en primer lugar, quizás ahora estaría en un la universidad, quizás tendría un trabajo y un novio que me quisiera, tendría una vida normal, con problemas normales. Pero nunca hubiera conocido a los chicos, nunca hubiera conocido a Sango, a Shippo, al monje Miroku, a la anciana Kaede, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin…. Inuyasha, si, fue bueno conocerlo. Aunque sucedieron muchas cosas, con el conocí el amor, conocí lo que era dar todo por la persona que amas, conocí el daño y sufrimiento que te puede causar el amor, ya no importaba, no podía ocultarlo más, lo amaba más que a mi vida, pero nunca podría hacer nada para que el correspondiera ese hermoso sentimiento que hace más de 6 años tenía en mi corazón y ni siquiera el tiempo había marchitado. Si lo pensaba bien todo había sido mi culpa, yo no debí enamorarme de él sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades, yo no debí hacerme ilusiones vanas, es mas gracias a él había madurado.

-Gracias Inuyasha… gracias por todo –susurré y comencé a subir las escaleras mientras formaba otro escudo, que a medida que de formaba se unía a otro que se estaba formando, seguramente Kikyo estaba haciéndolo para evitar que mis amigos nos alcanzaran, suspiré y seguí subiendo la larga escalera hasta llegar a la cima, entre al templo y la pude ver allí, parada en medio del lugar con una flecha apuntándome.

- Hasta que por fin llegas Kagome –dijo con voz fría.

- solo vengo a terminar con esto- dije apuntándola también con mi flecha.

**[Inuyasha]**

Podía sentir su aroma, cada vez se hacía más concentrado. Ella acababa de pasar por allí, estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, tenía que alcanzarla, detenerla, evitar que hiciera una locura.

-nos estamos acercando- escuche decir a Hitoshi- Kagome mas te vale no hacer una estupidez- dijo para sí.

De pronto chocamos con un campo de energía que nos lanzó de vuelta, chocando contra los arboles.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?

-lo hizo Kagome- susurró Rouko, pero aun así lo el imbécil y yo lo escuchamos.

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos al unisono.

-¿Kag…? ¿Cómo…? –Hitoshi parpadeó varias veces sorprendido-¡Kagome! ¡Quita esto de inmediato!- gritó furioso, ¿cómo es que él sabía que estaba cerca?, se podía apreciar su aroma pero era demasiado leve como para que ella estuviera allí- ¿Cómo que no lo harás? ¡Que lo hagas te digo!- Hitoshi parecía hablar solo, todos lo mirábamos sorprendidos.

-lo logró… logró sacarle todo el potencial- dijo Rouko sorprendido.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le interrogué.

-ella… ella lo había intentado antes, tratar de hablarle a otra persona mentalmente, pero nunca lo logro… porque le faltaba esa parte de la perla, ahora si puede hacerlo.

-¡agh!... ¡estás loca!¡ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que paso!...¡Maldición Kagome quítalo!-dijo Hitoshi golpeando el escudo, se que recibió una fuerte descarga pero solo fue arrastrado unos metros porque puso resistencia- ¡Kagome no lo hagas por él!¡ ¡hazlo por ti misma!¡Hazlo por tus amigos!¡por tu familia!¡te mereces algo mejor Kagome por Kami!¡agghh!- dijo apretando su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡¿y qué hay de ti?... no te despidas… te dije que no te despidieras- dijo arrastrando las palabras- ¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Vuelve aquí Kagome! ¡KAGOME!

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó Sango.

- quiere que la dejemos encargarse de eso sola- dijo Hitoshi arrastrando las palabras.

-Está loca si cree que la dejaré hacerlo- dije mientras sacaba a Tessaiga de su funda y levantaba con firmeza mientras se tornaba rojo, golpee con fuerza el campo pero no se rompió, pero no me rendí y seguí golpeándolo, con la esperanza que se rompiera- vamos Tessaiga- mascullé y golpee nuevamente el escudo con todas mis fuerzas y por fin se rompió.

-¡bien hecho Inuyasha!- gritó Sango.

-andando- dije y comencé a correr de nuevo- _"no te perderé de nuevo Kagome, no lo haré otra vez…no"_

Corrí como nunca antes, debía alcanzarla, podía sentir su suave aroma, estaba cerca, y la alcanzaría, la detendría, pude ver una larga escalera que llevaba a un templo, y allí a los pies de la enorme escalera estaba ella.

-Gracias Inuyasha… gracias por todo –escuche que dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-no- susurré sabiendo que Kikyo la esperaba en aquel lugar- ¡Kagome!- grité desesperado.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude dejándolos a todos atrás, llegue al pie de las escaleras y me voltee justo se terminaba de hacer un escudo dejándome a mi dentro de él y lanzando a los muchachos contra los arboles al chocarlo.

-¿pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Hitoshi.

-el pasó antes que el escudo terminara de formarse- lo interrumpió Rouko.

-¡qué esperas imbécil!... ¡rompe el escudo!- me grito Hitoshi, yo levante a Tessaiga roja y la aventé contra el escudo pero no ocurrió nada, lo hice una y otra vez pero nada ocurrió.

-son dos…-dijo Rouko de repente.

-¿ah?-dijo Miroku- ¿a qué se refiere, Rouko?

-Pues a que no es un solo escudo… son dos, por eso Tessaiga no puede romperlos, uno es de Kagome y el otro es de Kikyo…

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango- ¡ya deja de intentar con eso, ve y detenla!... ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de romperlos!- yo asentí, enfunde a Tessaiga y comencé a correr escaleras arriba, rogando a Kami porque Kagome estuviera bien.

Llegue arriba y el cuadro que encontré me aterrorizó, ahí estaban Kagome y Kikyo, ambas con sus arcos, apuntándose la una a la otra, ambas con heridas. Pude ver como Kikyo me miraba asombrada seguro me creía muerto, Kagome me miraba aterrada, seguramente pensaba que iba a proteger a Kikyo, pero que equivocadas estaban ambas.

-Kagome…- dije mientras avanzaba hacia ella lentamente.

**[Narrador]**

Kagome se encontraba frente a frente con Kikyo, ambas esperando el movimiento de la otra.

-¿Por qué no mejor te rindes y me ahorras el destruirte tan cruelmente?

-esto se acabará Kikyo y ninguna de las dos estaremos aquí cuando esto termine.

-eso crees tú…no sabes cuánto te agradezco el haber completado la perla… tú hiciste el trabajo… ¡yo obtendré la recompensa!- gritó Kikyo mientras lanzaba una flecha a su reencarnación, quien la evitó sin dificultad.

-no permitiré que te quedes con la perla Kikyo… ambas desapareceremos con ella.

Ambas mikos comenzaron a lanzarse flechas, las de Kagome eran puras, pero las de Kikyo estaban llenas de odio. Muchas rozaron contra la piel de las jóvenes, rasgándolas y haciendo brotar sangre de ellas, sin embargo ellas seguían peleando, lanzándose flechas esperando la oportunidad para acercarse a la otra.

De pronto Inuyasha apareció desde las escaleras, ambas mikos quedaron congeladas.

_-"Inuyasha…"-_pensó Kagome que lo miraba aterrada_- "por Kami ¡¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?"_

_-"¡Debería estar muerto!.."- pensaba Kikyo furiosa-"¡yo lo maté!.. .¡¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?"_

-Kagome…- Dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-¡Inuyasha, mi amor!- dijo Kikyo e Inuyasha la miro con rabia.

_-"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?"-_ pensó el ojidorado.

-¡Has venido a protegerme!- dijo Kikyo con falsa alegría.

-he venido a proteger a la mujer que amo- afirmó el peliplateado mientras Kagome bajaba su cabeza triste-y esa no eres tú Kikyo- dijo mirando a Kagome, ésta levanto la vista mostrando esos orbes chocolates llenos de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no paras de mentir de una vez?- masculló Kagome mirándolo con rabia- ¡lárgate!... ya te dije que esto tengo que hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño así que mejor lárgate…y si no quieres, pues… creo… creo que no tiene caso que peleemos… ¡no voy a pelear contra ti Inuyasha!

-¡¿pero qué estás diciendo mujer?... ¡yo te…!- comenzó Inuyasha.

-¡cállate! –gritó Kagome interrumpiéndolo mientras una ola de poder salía de ella y lanzaba lejos al hanyou ojidorado, quien chocó contra una de las paredes del templo cayendo al suelo para que luego la pared se derrumbara sobre él .

Kikyo aprovecho la distracción de Kagome para abalanzarse sobre ella, si quería quitarle la perla ese era el momento preciso. La miko del futuro reaccionó antes que le cayera encima, y la detuvo tomando su arco, Kikyo también tomo el arco de Kagome, ambas se encontraban forcejeando, tratando de llegar a la otra.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo, sacando los restos de la pared de su cuerpo, pudo ver como Kikyo y Kagome tenían tomado el arco de la otra, forcejeando, de pronto Kagome hizo algo que le pareció imposible, soltó su arco y abrazó a Kikyo quien la miró con terror y trató de soltarse.

-Deseo que desaparezcas para siempre…- dijo la azabache a la perla, y luego una luz rosácea brotó desde su pecho las rodeó a ambas para luego expandirse cegando a todos con el fulgor.

-te amo Inuyasha…-dijo la miko del futuro.

-¡Kagome!-gritó Inuyasha mientras era cegado con aquella luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Uf! Hasta que puedo actualizar, bueno muñecas, aquí está el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? un tanto cortito si xD pero bueno, actualicé y eso es lo importante :D <strong>

**Espero no tardarme con el próximo xD. Que disfruten la lectura, porque no creo que queden más de tres cap. Todo depende de lo que se me ocurra xD**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	18. El Deseo

**Un nuevo capítulo… espero que les guste :D**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**El Deseo**

**[Narrador]**

-Deseo que desaparezcas para siempre…- dijo la azabache a la perla, y luego una luz rosácea brotó desde su pecho las rodeó a ambas para luego expandirse cegando a todos con el fulgor.

-te amo Inuyasha…-dijo la miko del futuro.

-¡Kagome!-gritó Inuyasha mientras era cegado con aquella luz.

Inuyasha corrió hasta donde estaban ambas mikos, y saltó hasta ellas justo antes que el resplandor se apagara. Los muchachos lograron acercarse al templo al momento en que Kagome abrazó a Kikyo, por lo que subieron apresuradamente las escaleras, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a ambas mikos tiradas en el suelo una a cada lado del hanyou peliplateado, todos estaban inconscientes.

-¿Están muertos?- dijo Sango acercándose a los cuerpos que yacían en el piso pero fue detenida por Rouko.

-No… pero no debes acercarte, puedo sentir una energía muy fuerte viniendo de ellos, si los tocas la muerta puedes ser tu- dijo Rouko serio, sango solo asintió y se alejó.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Sango apuntando el objeto que tenia Inuyasha en su mano derecha.

-No puede ser…-dijo el monje asombrado- es… es…

-La Shikon no Tama- dijo Rouko.

-¿Pero como…?- comenzó Hitoshi- ¿no se supone que ellas deberían de estar muertas y la perla debería de haber desaparecido?

-ahora lo entiendo…- dijo Rouko pensativo ignorando a Hitoshi.

- ¿Qué entiendes?- dijo Hitoshi comenzando a hartarse.

- antes habían tratado de eliminar a la perla pero nunca lo lograron porque no eran dos personas las que se necesitaban para destruirla… sino tres.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

-explícate Rouko- exigió Hitoshi.

-las mikos han intentado desde hace mucho deshacerse de ella pero nunca lo han logrado por eso terminaron separándola… nunca lo lograron ya que la perla necesitaba la energía vital de dos personas pero el deseo de una tercera… nunca lo pensaron así…

- seguramente Inuyasha trató de detenerlas- dijo el monje- y por eso el deseo será de él.

**[Inuyasha]**

-te amo Inuyasha…-la escuche decir.

-¡Kagome!-grité mientras era cegado con la luz, corrí hasta ella, tenía que salvarla, no podía perderla de nuevo.

Salté y la separé de Kikyo, y luego todo se obscureció. Abrí mis ojos y no podía ver nada, todo estaba en total oscuridad, me levanté mirando a todas direcciones tratando de distinguir algo pero simplemente no podía.

-Inuyasha- escuche que me llamaban, era una voz de mujer.

-_"¿Kagome?"-_ pensé

- Inuyasha…

- ¡Kagome!¡¿Kagome donde estas?

-No soy Kagome…

De pronto pude ver una luz rosácea, era esa maldita perla que tanto problemas me había causado, me acerqué.

-Pide tu deseo…- dijo la misma voz de antes.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- dije firme.

-ella está con Kikyo…. –dijo y apareció frente a mí un prado muy bello, allí en medio de él estaban ellas, ambas con traje de sacerdotisa tiradas en el pasto, parecía que dormían.

-¿está bien?- dije mirando a Kagome.

-Solo esperan tu deseo… - se escucho la voz nuevamente y una sacerdotisa con armadura apareció ante mí, era extraño pero sentía que conocía a aquella mujer.

-¿Quién…?- dije confundido.

- Soy la sacerdotisa Midoriko… por fin alguien puede pedir el deseo a la perla.

- ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué no una de ellas?- pregunté.

- porque ellas eran las almas que se sacrificarían, tu llegaste en el momento adecuado para obtener el deseo que liberarían ellas, si no hubieras intervenido, ambas hubieran muerto y la perla seguiría intacta, tal y como ha ocurrido siempre.

- Entonces… debo pedir un deseo- dije para mi, tenía claro cuál era ese deseo, Kagome viviera y pudiera estar conmigo- bien… entonces deseo que…

-espera, se cuál es tu deseo pero… estoy obligada a darte todas las posibilidades.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté y el prado desapareció junto con Kagome y Kikyo.

-estoy obligada a mostrarte todo…-dijo y se desvaneció- todo lo puedes tener dependiendo el camino que elijas…-oí que decía pero no podía verla a ella, de pronto me encontraba en el bosque.

-_"Qué extraño…"-_pensé, era de día podía ver como la luz se colaba por entre las hojas, dándole un aspecto pacifico al bosque. Sabia donde estaba y qué camino seguir para llegar a la aldea de la vieja Kaede, caminé por entre los arboles hasta llegar a ella, antes de salir por la linde del bosque pude divisar una pelota que venía rebotando justo hacia mí y un niño pequeño de pelo azabache detrás de ella, por instinto salté a una de las ramas de los arboles, ocultándome.

-¡Keisuke!- escuché que gritaba una voz, una voz muy conocida pero a diferencia de la que llevaba escuchando por muchos años esta estaba llena de dulzura, fue entonces cuando la vi aparecer, ahí estaba Kikyo, con una sonrisa tierna en su cara llamando al pequeño mientras acariciaba su vientre hinchado.

-¡ya voy mami!- Dijo el pequeño y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la aldea.

-_"¿mami?.. ¿Ese pequeño le dijo mami a Kikyo?... ¿Kikyo tiene un hijo?"-_pensé-_"¿y…y… está embarazada?"_

_**-**_así es Inuyasha- dijo Midoriko, miré hacia abajo y la vi parada debajo de la rama en que estaba yo, mirando como el pequeño corría hacia su madre- vamos… quiero que veas quien es el padre de los pequeños…- bajé de inmediato, obviamente quería saber quién era el padre de esos niños, y más importante, ¿Cómo era que Kikyo estaba viva?.

Caminamos hasta la aldea de Kaede, yo iba a ocultarme peo Midoriko me detuvo.

-no nos pueden ver ni escuchar…ven por aquí -yo solo asentí y la seguí hasta una cabaña, donde entramos y encontramos a Kikyo cocinando mientras su pequeño jugaba cerca de ella.

- mami ¿Cuándo llegara mi papi?- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Quién…?-le pregunté a Midoriko.

-¡Llegué!- dijo mi voz… un momento ¿mi voz?, me giré y me encontré a mi mismo con el pelo negro y ojos chocolates, ¿acaso era humano?

**[Narrador]**

-¡Cariño!- dijo Kikyo alegre acercándose a su, ahora humano, esposo Inuyasha, mientras el incrédulo hanyou los miraba con ojos como platos.

-¿pero qué…?¿cómo es posible?- dijo el peliplateado sorprendido-¿Por qué soy humano?

-porque puedes decidir tener lo que deseabas hace mas de 56 años- dijo Midoriko.

-¿quieres decir que yo puedo elegir tener mi vida junto a Kikyo?... ¿Cómo… como humano?

- así es… ese era tu deseo antes… ahora tienes la perla y ella te ha dado a elegir lo que querías en ese entonces o…

-¿o…?

-puedes elegir lo que más deseabas últimamente…-dijo la sacerdotisa e Inuyasha miró a la pareja abrazada- pero antes de elegir debo mostrarte un par de cosas.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, Inuyasha pudo ver como lentamente volvía la luz, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la caseta que rodeaba el pozo en la época de Kagome, el ojidorado salió al exterior buscando con la mirada a aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño. Finalmente se encontró con ella, allí estaba, sentada bajo el Goshinboku leyendo.

Inuyasha miraba maravillado como el lugar y la posición en que estaba la azabache le daba un toque de inocencia, pudo ver que ella estaba con su antiguo uniforme.

-Kagome…- susurró el peliplateado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Kagome!- gritó un muchacho que corría hacia ella desde el otro lado del patio, Inuyasha lo reconoció era Hoyo, el muchacho que siempre invitaba a Kagome cuando iba a la secundaria, ella levanto su vista de la lectura y lo miró, se levantó al instante justo para que el joven la levantara entre sus brazos haciéndola girar.

- ¡ya basta!¡basta!- decía la azabache entre risas, hasta que el muchacho la dejó de vuelta en el piso. Cuando estuvo en el piso la azabache hizo algo que el peliplateado no se esperaba, abrazó por el cuello al muchacho y lo besó. Inuyasha vio petrificado, como la pareja se fundía en un tierno beso. Se separaron y lo siguiente le dolió hasta el fondo de su alma.

-te amo…- dijo Kagome.

- y yo a ti… no sabes cuánto mi Kagome- escuchó decir al muchacho antes que se encontraba de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-eso es lo que pasará si eliges quedarte con Kikyo… tu tendrás tu vida con ella, serás humano pero Kagome también vivirá su vida, una vida alejada de ti…- dijo Midoriko- pero…

-¿pero…?- pregunto el ojidorado reponiéndose de esa escena tan dolorosa para él.

-puedes elegir el otro camino…-la escuchó decir y nuevamente se encontraba en el bosque, caminó hacia la aldea de Kaede.

-¿Qué sucederá en este deseo?- se preguntó a sí mismo cuando escuchó hablar a una mujer.

- ¡Niñas!... ¡ya dejen en paz a su hermano!- dijo la voz que Inuyasha reconoció al instante.

_-"¿Sango?... ¿con sus pequeños?... eso significa que si ocurrió todo"_

-Iremos a ver a tía Kagome...- dijo Sango y el corazón del peliplateado se aceleró y se acercó para poder ver mejor, pudo ver que Sango no estaba sola sino que estaba acompañada por Hitoshi y Keissa, quien tenía una pequeña niña en los brazos.

-"_¿y quién será la niña?"- _

- ¡sí!¡sí!¡sí!- gritaban las pequeñas.

-¿iremos a conocer a su nuevo hijo?- preguntó una de las niñas.

- no… él o ella aun no nace, pero iremos a ver como se encuentra ella… vamos, vamos- contestó Keissa

-_"¿nuevo niño?"-_pensaba el ojidorado mientras Sango tomaba al pequeño niño en brazos y comenzaba a caminar con sus hijas a sus costados, Inuyasha los seguía de cerca, el también quería ver al hijo de Kagome. De pronto un niño pelinegro con orejas de perro y ojos dorados salió de la cabaña corriendo a abrazar a Sango.

-_"imposible"-_pensaba el ojidorado al ver al pequeño.

-¡Tía Sango!- dijo el pequeño abrazando las piernas de Sango.

-¡hola Inu-no!- dijeron las gemelas.

-¡Inu-no!¡Ya deja caminar a Sango!- se escucho una voz mientras salía de la cabaña.

Inuyasha se pudo ver a sí mismo saliendo de la cabaña, de la misma forma de siempre, como un hanyou.

-no seas duro con tu hijo Inuyasha…- dijo Miroku saliendo detrás de él- hola mi amor- dijo el monje dándole un tierno beso a su esposa.

-¡Feh!... ya cállate Miroku...

-¿y Kagome?- preguntó Sango.

-está adentro… pasen a verla si quieren –respondió el peliplateado, todos ingresaron a la cabaña, con Inuyasha y Midoriko a sus espaldas, al entrar pudieron ver a Kagome sentada al lado del fuego cocinando.

-Hola…- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de, su ahora esposo, Inuyasha. Mostrando un vientre muy abultado señal de un embarazo muy desarrollado.

-¡Tía Kagome! – gritaron las pequeñas abrazando a Kagome en cuanto ella se terminó de levantar.

-Vaya Kag… apenas si puedes levantarte- se burlo Hitoshi.

-no te burles- dijo Keissa- recuerda que yo estaba igual cuando nació Lya...- dijo mirando a la pequeña, Hitoshi sonrió.

-Si… lo sé- contestó mientras abrazaba a Keissa por la cintura y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, causando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-"_ella esta… embarazada"- _pensaba el hanyou mientras veía que su "yo" de esa época también abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura- "_si no hubiera actuado como idiota hace 6 años esa sería mi vida ahora"_

_-_puede ser así…-dijo Midoriko- esta es tu otra opción… quedarte con ella- en ese momento todo se volviera negro de nuevo, Inuyasha sentía que flotaba, de pronto apareció una luz que lo cegó y de nuevo estaba parado en aquel prado, con Kagome y Kikyo tendidas en el pasto.

-tienes que elegir Inuyasha… tu vida depende del deseo que pidas- escucho que dijo la voz de Midoriko pero no podía verla- si eliges a Kikyo… tu no recordaras a Kagome, ella nunca te habrá conocido… y si eliges a Kagome, todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora seguirá igual y Kikyo estará muerta…piénsalo con tu corazón…es momento que elijas el camino que seguirás y no habrá vuelta atrás… piénsalo…

-_"Si elijo a Kikyo tendré la vida que deseaba desde un comienzo… la vida de antes de conocer a Naraku, pero… lo que pasó me mostró que con ella no existía confianza, nos engañó… y nosotros desconfiamos del otro…"- Pensaba Inuyasha mientras miraba una tranquila Kikyo tirada en el pasto, luego miró a Kagome y su corazón latió con fuerza- "Kagome… todo fue difícil desde el principió… me enseñaste todo y no quiero perderte pero… te cause tanto daño…"_

- ¿Has elegido?- preguntó Midoriko, apareciendo ante el hanyou.

-si…- contestó el peliplateado seguro.

-¿estás completamente seguro de tu decisión?

-si… deseo que la persona que está en mi corazón sea la que me acompañe…- cuando termino de decir esto una luz rodeó a las muchachas, y el volvió a la realidad. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostado entre los cuerpos de ambas muchachas, se levantó y entonces una abrió los ojos, se incorporo para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-Gracias por elegirme a mi Inuyasha…-el peliplateado se acercó a ella ayudándola a levantarse y la abrazó cariñosamente- te amo…

-y yo a ti- dijo el ojidorado perdiéndose en los orbes chocolates de la muchacha, que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas de emoción- te amo mi Kagome- dijo y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ¿Qué les pareció?... bueno primero quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me halaga saber que muchas de ustedes siguen mi fic, otra cosa es pedirles disculpas por mi demora, empecé publicando casi todos los días y ahora prácticamente una vez al mes, pero la universidad consume y mucho xD<strong>

**Bueno muñecas espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews, son gratis! xD**

**Saludos y besos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	19. Despues de la Tormenta

**Ok aquí les dejo el ULTIMO capitulo espero que les agrade.**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Después de la tormenta**

_{3 Años después}_

**[Kagome]**

-¿Cuándo crees que vuelvan?- pregunté impaciente.

-tranquila, dijeron que volverían en siete días y eso se cumple mañana- dijo Sango mientras caminábamos a mi cabaña.

-así que volverán hoy seguramente- dijo Keissa- Inuyasha es muy impulsivo.

-Hitoshi también lo es…- dijo Sango tomando en brazos a la pequeña Lya, la hija de Hitoshi y Keissa- pero tienes razón Kei, Inuyasha no resistirá mucho tiempo lejos de Kagome, mas aun en su estado.

- es un sobreprotector…- dije sonriente, tenía que aceptarlo, yo también lo extrañaba, no era la primera vez que se iba a luchar contra los youkais de los alrededores, él , Hitoshi y Miroku salían periódicamente para asegurarse de que ningún youkai se acercara a la aldea. Prometió mantenerme a salvo en el momento que me eligió y lo ha cumplido, aun recuerdo ese momento, cuando pensé que él elegiría a Kikyo.

**Flash Back**

- El debe elegir…- dijo Kikyo, podía vernos a ambas recostadas en el pasto con Inuyasha de pie frente a nosotras.

- solo debemos esperar su decisión- dije triste, convencida que la elegida seria Kikyo.

- ¿Has elegido?- escuché que dijo Midoriko apareciendo frente a Inuyasha.

-si…- contestó seguro, y a mí se me partió el corazón, sabia cual era su decisión desde siempre, pero no podía evitar desear que la elegida fuera yo.

-¿estás completamente seguro de tu decisión?

-si… deseo que la persona que está en mi corazón sea la que me acompañe…- puede ver como una luz envolvía nuestros cuerpos y todo se volvía tan claro que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, de pronto los abrí y me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde había luchado con Kikyo.

_-"¿pero qué hago aquí?"-_pensaba confundida, me incorporé un poco para poder ver mejor lo que me rodeaba, era imposible que me encontrara allí, eso significaba que él me había elegido a mí,- _"¿de verdad lo hizo?- _en cuanto levanté mi vista lo pude ver, allí, parado frente a mí.

-Gracias por elegirme a mi Inuyasha…-se acercó, me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazó- te amo…- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y yo a ti- me dijo con ternura, y yo no podía creer lo que oía- te amo mi Kagome- dijo y me besó, ese beso que esperé por tanto tiempo, un beso para mí, un beso pensando en mi.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Kagome!...- escuchamos que gritó una voz desde atrás de nosotros, nos giramos y vimos como los chicos se acercaban rápidamente, pude ver como se acercaban corriendo, no pude sino concentrarme en su rostro, en esa sonrisa que solo me regalaba a mí.

- Inuyasha…- susurré al tiempo que llegaban hasta nosotras.

-¡Sanguito!- dijo el monje Miroku mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposa, me alegraba mucho poder verlos así.

-hola…- dijo mi peliplateado mientras me encerraba en un tierno abrazo, con cuidado de no aplastar mi abultado vientre, yo le correspondí con cariño, como me gustaba que me abrazara de esa forma, tan protectora, como si fuéramos lo único que importa- siento haberme tardado…

-no te tardaste es mas… llegaste antes- dije al tiempo que acariciaba sus labios con los míos.

- ¡uigh!... no se pongan melosos por favor- dijo Shippo, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-¡pues si no te gusta te puedes largar enano!- gruñó Inuyasha, separándose de mi para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡waah!... ¡Kagome!-chilló el zorrito, yo suspiré no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaran juntos siempre terminaban igual.

-Inuyasha… no golpees a Shippo- le regañe- no me gusta que lo trates así.

-¡Feh!...yo lo trato como quiero- dijo cruzándose de brazos- y no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo… quiero decir…- dijo cuando se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras.

-¿ah sí?- pregunté tranquila- Inuyasha…

-¡no, no, no, no!... espera Kagome no quise decir…

-¡OSUWARI!- grité para dejarlo incrustado en el piso

- nunca va a aprender - dijeron el monje Miroku y Shippo mientras movían la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿vamos chicas?- dije a mis amigas que miraban a mi esposo tirado en el piso.

-_"mi esposo…"-_pensé mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, nunca olvidaría cuando me lo pidió.

**Flash Back**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que derrotamos a Kikyo, los muchachos de mi época habían ido a visitarnos para ver cómo iba todo, los chicos salieron a cazar mientras nosotras tomábamos un baño.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Yashii, cuando por fin estuvimos en las termas.

-¿eh?- dije confundida-¿Quién?

-pues Inuyasha- dijo Keissa.

-¿me dijo que? ¿Sobre qué?

-¡ay Kag!... no te hagas la que no sabes- dijo Yashii con una sonrisa pícara, pero yo seguía sin entender.

- se refieren a que si Inuyasha te pidió matrimonio- explicó Sango, a lo que yo me enrojecí tanto que ahora parecía el pariente de un tomate.

-yo… yo…bueno él… no, no me ha dicho nada... sobre eso- balbucee avergonzada.

-oh… se está demorando demasiado- dijo Yashii- pero tranquila… de seguro lo hará muy pronto.

Salimos de las termas y nos encontramos con Shippo en el camino, y me dijo que Inuyasha me estaba esperando en el árbol sagrado, así que las chicas y él se fueron de vuelta al campamento mientras yo tomaba el camino al árbol sagrado.

Caminé tranquilamente por el bosque podía sentir los rayos del sol contra mi piel, la luz ambarina se filtraba por entre las hojas dándole un toque cálido, hogareño. El bosque entero estaba en paz, podía oír a lo lejos el sonido del agua correr, unos pajarillos por otro lugar. Amaba ese lugar, amaba todo su entorno y las personas que allí se encontraban.

Me ponía más nerviosa a medida que me acercaba al árbol sagrado, ¿para qué me estaría esperando Inuyasha allí?, por mi mente pasaron las palabras de Yashii, ¿acaso Inuyasha me pediría matrimonio?

Llegué al pequeño claro donde estaba el árbol sagrado, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.

-_"quizás está por llegar"-_me dije, mientras me acercaba cada vez más al árbol sagrado, puse mi mano allí, en ese lugar, donde había estado atrapado por 50 años el amor de mi vida.

-Aquí comenzó todo- dijo una voz a mi espada, no me giré, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era el sonido más bello que mi mente podía encontrar de la única persona que ocupaba mi mente, mi mundo, mi todo.

- así es- dije alejándome del árbol sin girarme- aquí comenzó todo- sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda.

-te amo- susurró en mi oído, yo sonreí.

-yo también Inuyasha… mucho- de pronto me soltó y me giró delicadamente.

-Kagome yo… -comenzó antes de respirar profundamente, parecía ser que estaba nervioso- yo… sé que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, que soy un simple hanyou, no tengo tierras ni riquezas, ni nada más que Tessaiga y mi hitoe, pero quiero que sepas, que te daré todo lo que esté en mis manos, conmigo nunca te sentirás sola, nunca te faltará nada, y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo si elijes quedarte conmigo…

-Inu…yasha- susurré entre las lágrimas de emoción que corrían por mis mejillas.

-es por eso Kagome…que yo quiero pedirte- dijo arrodillándose frente a mi, sacando una concha de su manga- quiero... ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- dijo abriendo la concha, dejando ver un hermoso anillo, con una piedra ámbar sobre una blanca- ¿y…?¿qué me dices Kagome?¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-por supuesto que quiero…-dije emocionada mientras el ponía el anillo en mi mano, lo miré expectante y me di cuenta que se veía igual que el collar que tenia puesto en ese momento, llevé mi otra mano hasta el collar inconscientemente.

-se parece porque están hechos de la misma forma, solo que este- dijo señalando al anillo- tiene un colmillo mío.

-Te amo- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-y yo a ti- dijo y luego me besó suavemente los labios.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Eso te hará mal en tu estado sabes?- dijo Hitoshi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿eh?- dije confundida.

-que no creo que le haga bien al bebé que tu estés agitándote mucho- se aclaró, yo solo suspiré.

-lo sé… pero estoy acostumbrada, y el bebé también- dije acariciando mi barriga.

-¿Cuando llegan sus amigos?-preguntó el monje.

-de hecho deberían de llegar hoy.

-de hecho… llegamos hoy- dijo la voz de Rouko a nuestra espalda.

-¡Chicos!

-Hola Kag – dijeron Kazuo y Takeshi, como siempre en perfecta sincronía.

- ¿Cómo estas Kag?- preguntó Yashii mientras me abrazaba- ¿Cómo esta ese bebé?

-perfectamente- respondí con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos también tuvieron que pelear muy duro, la cantidad de youkais que aparecían en mi época eran intermitentes, a veces aparecían demasiados y a veces ninguno, llegamos a la conclusión de que eso fue por los continuos cambios de decisión de todos, más bien de Inuyasha y míos. Pero un día cesaron, ahí fue cuando decidieron volver al Sengoku para ver nuestra situación y se enteraron de las cosas ocurridas. Desde ese momento venían periódicamente a visitarnos así como también los visitábamos nosotros.

Cenamos juntos, como lo hacíamos casi todos los días, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, mi familia. Cuando terminamos Miroku e Inuyasha fueron por más leña, mientras todos se alistaban para dormir, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas cabañas.

-iré a caminar un poco…- dije levantándome.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Sango.

-no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa- de seguro Inuyasha me alcanza.

-Hai.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al árbol sagrado, ese árbol que había visto tantas cosas. Ese árbol que me acompaño en sufrimientos y en alegrías. La historia nuestra no fue fácil, para nada de fácil, pero lo logramos, por fin logramos nuestro objetivo, la Shikon no Tama desapareció, todos ganaron algo, a demás de la tranquilidad que inundo nuestros corazones.

Ahora las cosas van muy bien, Yashii y Shinaro están en planes de casarse, Kazuo y Takeshi tienen novias, unas simpáticas gemelas con poderes de sacerdotisa, Rouko y su novia se casaron, y ahora ella está esperando su segundo bebe, Hitoshi finalmente le confesó su amor a Keissa y se casaron, ahora tienen a una hermosa niña llamada Lya, hasta Sota está de novio con una muchacha, creo que finalmente a todos le llegó el amor.

- A todos…-susurré mientras tocaba la superficie de ese árbol tan especial.

-¿a todos que?- preguntó mi esposo, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-a todos le llegó el amor…- dije divertida.

-uhm… la verdad si, pero…-dijo mientras me volteaba para verlo a los ojos- el amor siempre estuvo ahí para mi… solo que fui un imbécil y no pude ver lo que tenia- acarició mi rostro suavemente mientras su mirada se tornaba triste- ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Inuyasha…- dije con una sonrisa, ¿es que aun no lo entendía?- no importa lo que pasó… no importa nada de lo que hicimos y escúchame bien- dije anclando mis ojos en los suyos- las cosas que ocurrieron quedaron atrás, ahora somos tu y yo, te amo y lo haré por siempre.

-Te amo Kagome- susurró dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mis labios.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha- dije para sellar nuestros labios en un tierno beso, no era el primero pero tampoco el ultimo, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos, a pesar que quise probar lo contrario, a pesar de todo, lo sigo amando

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ha llegado el final de esta historia T_T , lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero la universidad consume y mucho, bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas, enserio aprendí mucho con sus reviews, sobre todo la forma en que escribo.<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y reviews a Maribalza, serena tsukino chiba, ivana de los angeles, SakuSan2407, , diiana2403988, tamyinu26, Kagome Taisho 77, Ranka Hime, MikuNat, Sailor Nemeses, guardiana, fanisa, Abiy, xLittleRed, gatit4, gotik pirata y whisper by angel's, Vane-chan99 y a todos aquellas que no dejaron su marca en el fic pero igualmente lo seguían :D **

**Bueno espero empezar un fic largo nuevamente, solo que lo avanzaré un poco antes de publicarlo, sin más que decir, me despido y espero que sea momentáneamente.**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


End file.
